Black Diamond
by AlphaBadWolf
Summary: "You play with fire almost as if you want to get burned" "We've all got our problems" In a city of injustice, the line between rationality and insanity can run thin, and losing yourself is lot easier than anyone ever says it is. No one expected bookish, introverted Molly Chandler to be a suspect in her father's murder, but you can't expect anything in Gotham. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter One (updated)

**_A/N: I don't even know what I'm doing here, but I felt spark and decided I'm rewriting this story. If I manage to stick through it, great. If not...well who knows_**

* * *

 _"Little girl, little girl why are you crying?_

 _Inside your restless soul your hear it dying_

 _Little one, little one, your soul is purging_

 _of love and razor blade your blood is surging"_

 **\- Viva La Gloria (Little Girl) _Green Day_**

* * *

Life is full of unpredictable scenarios, whether they are good or bad. Everyone does their best to prepare for them, but at the end of the road there is no heads up. Molly Chandler liked to believe she was able to prep and adapt to these scenarios. However no amount of preparation, not even sheer dumb luck, made her ready for what she was dealing with.

Being interrogated by the police is nowhere near as surreal as how they show it on tv, she took note of that. Half of the questions they asked didn't make sense, while the others were just intended to make one feel guilty. The handcuffs they shackled to her hurt her wrists, they kept her strapped to the table as if she were just going to up and run.

 _As if that were a possibility_

Molly shook her head, trying to focus on the two men sitting across from her. The two cops had shown up at her house this morning, after she had called them of course. She thought one of them would console her; maybe offer to call someone. Instead, they slapped a pair of cuffs on her wrists and pushed her in the back of a cop car. They least they could've done is let her change out of her clothes, so she didn't have to wait till someone offered her an old GCPD shirt that was three sizes too big.

"You haven't touched your coffee."

Her attention turned to the older of the two men when he spoke. Detective Bullock was his name if she recalled correctly. The name sounded familiar, her father had probably mentioned him once before. Dr. Chandler often helped patch up those who worked at the station… _used_ to help.

"I, uh, don't really want it." Molly muttered awkwardly, pushing the coffee towards Bullock.

The man took the paper cup from her, shrugging and taking a large sip for himself. He made a face and shook his head, setting the cup back down on the table. The other detective, Jim Gordon, gave him a confused look.

"Cold." Bullock explained to his partner, making another face.

Had this been under different circumstances, Molly would've laughed. But it wasn't different circumstances, and she was handcuffed to a metal table. Her eyes drifted around the room, taking it all in. Everything was so…dark. Of course, what did one expect from an interrogation room in Gotham City. Her eyes flickered over to the two-way mirror behind Bullock and Gordon. She wondered who was watching her, what they thought of her. Did they think she was guilty, or were they rooting for her?

"Molly, can you tell us what you were doing last night" Gordon asked, bringing her focus back to the interrogation.

"I already told you," she sounded exhausted, emotionally and physically, "I was in the study, studying."

Gordon huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wanted to believe her, he truly did. Molly Chandler was a good kid, from what he knew. Most of Gotham knew who her father was; Garrett Chandler, along with being very wealthy, was Chief of Medicine at Gotham General Hospital. People even knew about his ex-wife, Lydia, who owned one of Gotham's art galleries. Their daughter however, not so much. Molly didn't go outside much, unless it was for class or something important. She wasn't as social as her parents, and if she was ever seen out with them she hardly spoke. Given that, she had little to no criminal record. In fact, Gordon could count on one hand the things she had ever been charged with: two parking tickets.

"Just, go over everything one more time." He asked her, folding his hands out in front of him.

"I got home from school at four, I took a shower, then went downstairs to the study," Molly explained, looking down at her hands. Bullock nodded at her words while leaning back in his chair.

"And while that whole time your father wasn't home?"

Molly shook her head, "Not that I saw, I figured he'd be home around dinner time. But then it kept getting later and I didn't know if he was back yet. So when I went upstairs to check, I…"

Her voice cracked. Molly squeezed her eyes shut, trying to prevent tears from falling. She knew that she couldn't tell this story again it was getting to hard.

 _Just a little longer_

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. Both men waited for her to finish, though they already knew the ending. Molly looked at both of them, trying her best to remain eye contact, "then I found his body in the dinning room."

It was becoming harder and harder for her to recognize her own voice. It sounded scratchy, worn from crying and talking. Bullock and Gordon both stared intensely at her, trying to figure out what the girl was thinking.

"Your dad's getting killed upstairs and you don't hear anything?"

Bullock asked her.

"Headphones, I was listening to music."

"And you didn't see any sign of a break in?" Gordon pressed

"We keep a spare key under the flower pot, anyone could've walked in."

"Why didn't you call the police until the morning?" Gordon leaned forward, looking Molly right in the eyes.

 _There it is_

Her breath hitched. To be completely honest, Molly hadn't the slightest idea why she waited to call. But that didn't help her case. While the cops were trying their best to get every single gory detail, Molly was trying her best to block it all out.

"I was in shock. I spent the whole night on the hallway floor, crying."

The detectives turned to look at each other. While everything she had said added up, Gordon couldn't shake the feeling there was more to the story. Molly had told them everything she could, and whether or not they chose to believe it was up to them. She had and alibi. She had a reason. And unless she had given anyone any other reason to think so in this moment, she was innocent.

"Can I please go home?" she was so quiet when she spoke, practically begging to be let go.

Bullock sighed, he got up from his chair, reaching over and undoing her handcuffs. Molly could've cheered once they were off, rubbing her left wrist knowing that it would most likely bruise tomorrow. Bullock lead her towards the door, holding it open for her. She felt relief was over her as she was finally free from the dark, cold room. She waited for Bullock so he could lead her back to the main room of GCPD. At last she was free, and she didn't have to keep reliving the same story over and over.

"I'll have someone call you a cab, take you to your Mom's place." Bullock said once they made it to his desk, he pointed to the other chair, telling her to have a seat.

Molly felt her slightly lifted spirit come crashing down at the mention of her mother. She quickly wiped any look of dread from her face when Bullock turned to face her. Giving a quick nod, she adverted her gaze. It was then she had noticed that Detective Gordon didn't follow them. His desk, which was right next to Bullock's, remained empty. Looking around the room, Molly tried to spot his face in the bustling police department. There was no sign of him, meaning he might still be in the interrogation room where they had left him. Her train of thought was cut off when someone came by to let her and Bullock know that her cab was here.

Molly stood up quickly, Bullock following after her. He followed her to the front doors, making sure she got straight into the cab. He watched as she climbed into the cab, her dark hair blowing in the chilly Gotham winds. She gave the driver her address, and Bullock made sure it was the correct one. Bullock watched the car go, not turning to go inside until he saw it disappear around the corner. He looked to his side, half expecting Gordon to be next to him, even though the detective was still inside.

Molly was right, of course. Detective Gordon still sat in the interrogation room where they had left him. He sat thinking over everything that had happened. Not just with Molly, but with the death of her father as well. Why would anyone want to kill Dr. Garrett Chandler? He was a good man, from what Gordon knew. Of course Gotham was nowhere near a perfect city, but the man seemed like one of the last people to be randomly killed.

Something wasn't adding up

* * *

 _ **A/N: So yeah, rewrote a chapter and maybe more? We'll see how it goes.**_


	2. Chapter Two (updated)

_**A/N: I couldn't sleep last night and ended up staying up until 4am rewriting the second chapter as well. I might start the third after work**_

* * *

 _"I think I fell in love again_

 _maybe I just took too much cough medicine_

 _I'm the best worst thing that hasn't happened to you yet_

 _the best worst thing"_

 **\- American Beauty/American Psycho _(Fall Out Boy)_**

* * *

When Molly awoke the next morning she half expected to be greeted by the scent of a freshly made breakfast. She was instantly reminded that she wasn't home and that was not a likely possibility. She instead was greeted by her mother arguing with her current boyfriend. Lydia Chandler was a temperamental and excessive woman. Though she would never admit, she did not handle the divorce well. Since then she had felt the need to validate herself, clinging to whichever man currently showed her the most attention.

"Who the hell is Bethany?" Molly heard her mother shriek from upstairs. Even through a closed door there was no mistaking what she was saying.

"Honey, I have no idea!"

Molly groaned, dropping her head onto the kitchen table. They had been going at it for almost an hour. Any hope for a relaxing morning was thrown out the window the minute Lydia's new boyfriend was caught on the phone with another woman. Molly heard something crash upstairs followed by a string of curses. Soon footsteps came clamoring down the metal staircase. Down came Lydia with her boyfriend in tow, begging her to listen.

"Why do you have to be like this?" he pleaded, Connor, Molly believed his name was. She had seen him before; he was one of the professors at her school.

Lydia didn't give him an answer. Instead she walked right past Molly and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her for good measure. Connor followed right behind her, banging on the closed door to try and get her to open up. Molly huffed, squeezing her eyes shut while trying to block out their yelling. The fight didn't seem like it was going to let up anytime soon. While normally Molly would just lock herself in her room, she couldn't stand to be in the same building as them for much longer.

 _Fuck it_

She stood up from her spot at the table, walking over to the kitchen counter where her mother's purse sat. Reaching in, she took the woman's wallet, grabbing a couple bills that would be enough for breakfast. Molly knew her mother would probably yell at her, so she made note to pay her back. Not bothering to say goodbye, she grabbed her jacket and walked out the front door, leaving the screaming adults behind her.

It was cold out. Though Gotham always had some kind of chilly atmosphere, no matter what time of the year. Shivering, Molly pulled her jacket tighter around her body. She set off down the sidewalk, trying to flag down a cab as she walked. Three cabs passed before one finally stopped for her. She climbed into the yellow car, giving the driver instructions to a nearby café.

The drive was silent and longer than she had expected. The driver would try and make polite conversation but Molly never responded. She wasn't in the mood to talk, not with everything that had happened in the last 48hours. Though even before that, Molly wasn't much of a talker. She preferred to watch. People were an interesting and confusing thing, and Molly liked to try and figure them out. Her dad often joked and said she'd make a good detective with a mind like hers.

 _If only you didn't have such…_

"Miss, we're here"

Molly's train of thought was broken. She looked out the window and saw that there were in fact at the café. She thanked the driver, handing him his money before stepping out of the cab. The driver bid her good day and Molly watched as the car sped off into the busy streets of Gotham. Once the car was gone she turned and entered the café.

Having never been here before, Molly wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting the interior to look like. Living in Gotham her whole live she had learned that cafes and coffee houses never looked like the ones you had seen on _Friends_ or anything. But the place looked clean, small and cozy, but clean. It wasn't overly packed which she was grateful for. The air smelled of baked goods and cheap coffee and the workers seemed overly chipper to be there. Molly got in line to order. There was only one man in front of her so it didn't take long for it to be her turn. The girl behind the counter was about her age, maybe a couple years older. She had large frizzy blonde curls stuffed under a black hat with the café's logo on it, and her name tag read "Amy"

"How can I help you today?" Amy asked and Molly noticed the slight rasp in her voice, probably due to smoking.

 _Easy there, Sherlock_

Molly ignored her thoughts, reading over the menu behind Amy's head. Nothing jumped out at her or seemed exceptionally special, so she settled on ordering a green tea and a poppy seed muffin. Amy nodded and repeated the order under her breath as she typed it in. She gave Molly her total and the raven-haired girl quickly paid. Molly took a seat at the first empty table she could find, waiting for her order.

Her mind began to wander again, drifting to the last couple days. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about her father. His lifeless body taped to a chair in the dining room. The image was forever seared into her mind.

 _The blood, all of that blood._

She remembered reaching for him, as if touching him would make it all disappear. The blood got everywhere when she held him, all over her hands and clothes. No matter how many times the let her scrub her hands in the GCPD bathroom, or the fact that they had given her another shirt. Nothing made her feel clean. Nothing could take that spilt blood away.

"Green Tea and a poppy seed muffin?"

Molly got up from her seat when her order was called. She shook the images from that night from her mind the best she could, but she knew they would find a way back. She thanked the man behind the counter and took her drink and the paper bag her muffin was in. Opting to sit outside rather then inside, Molly pushed the door open with her hip, stepping out into the cold Gotham streets.

As if the universe had something against her, the moment she stepped outside someone crashed into her. She stumbled over, holding tightly onto her tea so it wouldn't spill. Unfortunately her muffin was not so lucky, having been knocked out of her grasp and onto the sidewalk. The person who bumped into her, which was some older business man talking on the phone, gave Molly a dirty look and continued walking, stepping right onto her muffin.

"Thanks a lot!" Molly called after him bitterly, before muttering quietly to herself, "asshole."

She reached down to grab the paper bag, her muffin now probably squashed. Before she could pick it up another hand reached out and grabbed the bag for her. Molly looked up, meeting a pair of green-blue eyes. The eyes were that of a young man, no older than her. He stood tall, fiery red hair slicked back and styled, the hint of a smile on his face.

"I think you dropped this." He handed her the bag and Molly took it graciously, thanking him.

Molly opened the bag, inspecting the damage done to the poor baked good. She groaned; the bag filled with nothing more than a flat crumbly mess.

"What, not a fan of squashed food?" the boy joked, offering Molly a playful smirk.

"Its not that," Molly closed the bag, looking back at the redhead in front of her, "they gave me blueberry and I ordered poppy seed."

The boy raised his eyebrows, giving her a confused look. He didn't say anything, just stared at her. Then slowly, he began to laugh. It started out quietly, before growing into full-blown laughter. A large smile plastered across his face as he continued to laugh, and Molly stood there unsure what to do. His laughter died down and Molly found herself smiling softly. She wasn't sure why, but something about him made her want to smile. His laugh, though maybe too much for some, was intriguing to her.

"I'm Molly" she tucked the paper bag under her arm, offering him her hand.

He gladly took it, shaking it eagerly. He had a firm grip despite is lean frame. It made Molly wonder if he was a lot stronger than he appeared to be.

"Jerome" he said, a large grin spreading across his face. There was something about him she couldn't quite put her finger on, something in his eyes that told her there was more to him than what was shown. It made Molly want to know more, something about him just seemed so…mischievous? No, that wasn't the right word. Devilish? That seemed to fit more

"Well Jerome, thanks for trying to save my muffin." Molly let go of his hand, grabbing the bag from under her arm, waving it in her hand. Jerome let out another laugh, this one not a big as the first.

 _He really likes laughing_

"It was the last I could do for a pretty girl. Though, I don't know if I would call that saving " Jerome pointed to the bag in her hand, his large grin shifted to a smirk, "I'm not much of a hero."

Molly smiled; nodding at his words, but didn't say anything. Neither one of them did. They stood there just looking at one another. Molly couldn't figure out if the silence was awkward or nice, deciding it was somewhere in between. Jerome looked as though he was about to say something, but before he could Molly's phone beeped. She gave him an apologetic look and Jerome just looked confused. Looking around, Molly found a trashcan nearby and tossed the squashed muffin inside. Now with a free hand, she reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone. It was her mother, asking her where she was.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go." She said, looking up from her phone screen.

Jerome's smiled dropped and Molly instantly felt guilty. He looked almost, insulted that she said she had to leave. She wasn't good at making people smile, but she knew she didn't like him looking at her like that.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime" She offered and with that his smile returned.

"Oh, definitely"

Molly gave him a smile wave before turning over her shoulder and hurrying down the sidewalk. Jerome watched her as she went, his smile growing even more if that were even possible. As Molly had seen something in his eyes, he had seen something in hers too. A spark, a flicker that told him she was unlike most people. He didn't know when or how, but something told him that this wouldn't be the only times their paths crossed.

* * *

 _ **A/N: CAUTION IF YOU ARE NEW TO THIS STORY I ASK THAT YOU PLEASE NOT READ BEYOND THIS CHAPTER AS THIS STORY IN CURRENTY UNDERGOING REWRITES AND THE REST OF THE STORY HAS NOT BEEN EDITED**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I found my way, right time wrong place_

 _As I plead my case_

* * *

 _"Do you know of anyone who might have wanted to hurt your ex-husband?"_

 _"No! Everyone loved Garrett, why would anyone want to hurt him?" Lydia, who had up until this moment been able to keep her cool, was about to break into hysterics._

 _"He was murdered, some one had clearly wanted to hurt him." Detective Gordon reasoned._

 _"No, no one has ever tried to hurt him, I mean once he and Molly got into bad fight and she broke a vase, but they made up right after. A side from that everyone has gotten along just fine with him." Lydia froze, realizing what she said might not have been the wisest of words_

 _"How long ago was this fight?"_

 _"I don't know, a few weeks? Look, Molly and Garrett would fight about college. But he always felt it'd be best for her to stay closer to home, I don't know why. Naturally she got upset, and Garrett mentioned something about a fight earlier that year…" Gordon cut her off_

 _"Lydia, if you hadn't spoken to Garrett in five years, and if you and Molly had a strained relationship, how did you find out about this?" Lydia's face paled_

 _"I guess I forgot to mention this one night, Garrett did call me, yes. Molly had apparently stormed out of the house when they were done, he was just checking to see if she was with me."_

 _"And was she?" Detective Gordon asked_

 _"N-no….but as I had said they made up right after. Molly is a good girl, she wouldn't hurt anyone, at least not intentionally"_

 _"Intentionally?" Gordon crossed his arms as Lydia shook her head_

 _"You know what I mean, just take a look at her record"_

 _"I've seen it, not so much as a parking ticket" Lydia nodded, her eyes daring_

 _"She's a good girl, Detective"_

"Detective I have those files you wanted" Jim Gordon broke out of his daze, he looked up at the young girl standing next to his desk, holding out the files she had just mentioned.

"Thank you" he mumbled while taking them from her, the young woman nodded before walking back to her own desk. He opened up the file, shuffling through the pages, trying to find anything to give him a lead.

"What do you got there" Gordon didn't have to look up to know it was Bullock, his voice was distinctively recognizable.

"The record of that guy Molly had mentioned." Bullock whistled and propped himself up on the edge of Gordon's desk

"Anything good?"

Gordon shrugged

"A couple DUIs, arrested once for public intoxication, and the average amount of parking tickets"

"So he's a fun guy"

Gordon gave his partner a look, who had merely shrugged in response.

"You know, there are some cases where people get so intoxicated that they black out" Bullock scoffed at Gordon's words

"That's not that rare, Jim"

" You didn't let me finish" Gordon pointed out, closing the file. He turned to face the older man, who was still half sitting on his desk

"There have been times, case, where people have plead being 'blackout drunk' as a defense while on trial for murder" Bullock thought for a moment, nodding his head slowly

"So what next?" he asked his partner

"Next we get Molly on the phone, ask her when exactly this Robbie guy runs pass the house" Detective Gordon reached for the phone on his desk, dialing the girl's number.

* * *

It was early the next day, Detectives Bullock and Gordon sat parked outside of the Chandler household, though house seemed hardly the way to describe the large estate.

"Is there a reason we have to be here so early?" Bullock drawled followed by a yawn

"Molly said that Robbie jogs by the house everyday between 5 and 8" Gordon shifted in his seat, getting a better look outside the windshield. Bullock groaned and threw his head back like an aggravated child. It was 6:45, if the guy wasn't showing up soon Bullock might lose it.

"Hey!" Gordon slapped his partner's arm "I think that's our guy"

Bullock leaned forward, following where Gordon pointed. Around the corner came a jogger, average height, fit, and a mop of curly brown hair.

"Only one way to for know for sure" Bullock pushed his door open, Gordon following after. They made their way over to the jogger quickly, who would have passed them in Jim had not called out his name.

"Robbie Scott" he stopped in tracks turning over his shoulder to face the detectives.

"Yeah?" he asked while pulling out an earbud.

"I'm Detective Gordon, this is my partner Detective Bullock, we're here to ask you a few questions about the death of Dr. Garrett Chandler" Gordon flashed his badge to the young man, Bullock doing the same.

"Sure, uh, what was it? Accident?" Robbie rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly

"Homicide, actually" Bullock took a step forward, looking the man up and down.

Robbie's face paled, he took a couple steps back, stuttering.

"Listen kid, we have sources telling us that you have, on multiple occasions, lingered outside the Chandler household, is that true?" Gordon mimicked Bullock, stepping closer to the jogger.

"I don't know…." Robbie looked down shifting his weight between either foot.

"Don't play dumb boy! Did you not, yes or no?" Bullock snapped. Gordon raised a hand, holding the older man back. Robbie looked between the cops, eyes wide. He wanted to run, but he knew that wouldn't be the smartest idea.

"Answer the damn question" the young man jumped at Bullock's tone

"Alright, yeah, sometimes! But look at that house! It's amazing! And have you seen the daughter? She's hot, ok? That's all I'll admit too!" Robbie held his hands up in defeat .

"Mr. Scott, do you mind if we take a look around your house" Detective Gordon asked calmly, trying to ease the situation.

"Don't you need a warrant for that?" the moment Robbie had said that question, Gordon pulled a slip of paper out of his coat pocket. He unfolded it, showing that he did in fact have a search warrant.

"Well, then I hope you guys are good with walking, it's kind on a long trek back" the young man went to go walk, but Bullock shot an arm out, stopping him. The older man pointed to the car parked just a few feet away from them.

"That works too, I guess"

* * *

"And that's my house" Robbie tried to joke with the two Detective's as he lead them to his front door. Neither one of theme seemed to be in the joking mood however. But he felt like he was off the hook, they hadn't really found anything. They mostly just shuffled through his already messy living room, looked under the big furniture, checked his sock drawer, even commented on how his nearing empty fridge and incomplete knife set in his kitchen.

"Well you guys have a good one" he waved at the two men as they left the house, Gordon sparing him a nod, but not much else.

"So that's it?" Gordon asked as the two men descended down the front steps.

"No, no that can't be it" Bullock looked back at the house, walking backwards to keep up with the other detective. His eyes scanned over the entire area, looking for something, anything to make sure they didn't leave empty handed. That's when he saw it.

Just off to the side of the house, still on the lawn, barely hiding under some shrubbery, was a dug up patch of dirt/ How did they miss that before? Bullock his his partners arm, pointing at it.

"You see that Jim?" the older man made his way over, keeping low, not wanting to be seen after Robbie believing the two men to be gone.

"Harvey, what are you doing?" he followed quickly after him, ducking down as well. Bullock was already on his knees digging through the pile. He ignored Gordon, who was still asking him why he was on the ground. Dirt getting stuck under his fingernails but he kept at it, until finally

"Found something!" He grasped onto the object, it was cold, probably forged entirely out of metal.

"What'd you find?" Gordon asked as Bullock stood up, holding the object up so they both could look at it

"A knife"

* * *

 _And now that my mind's out, and now I hear it clear and loud,_

 _I'm thinking, "Wow, I probably shoulda stayed inside my house."_

 ** _A/N: There we have another chapter, kinda short, I know, I'm sorry! I'll try and make the next one longer. However I didn't intend on getting this chapter out till tuesday, so that's got to count for something. And no Molly this chapter, pretty weird, I really wanted to get the whole case moving, get the ball rolling. Don't worry though, she will be back next time, that is for sure! It's getting kinda intense though, huh? I mean, looks like Bullock and Gordon are getting closer? Tell me what you guys think! Please remember to favorite and review, I really really wanna hear from you guys xx_**

 ** _-Kit_**

 **Song:** The Judge- Twenty One Pilots


	4. Chapter 4

_I got a bulletproof heart_

 _You got a hollow-point smile_

 _Me and your runaway scars_

 _Got a photograph dream on the getaway mile_

* * *

"Now, Robbie, would mind telling me what this is?" Detective Gordon held up a picture of the murder weapon.

"That's…that's one of the knives from my kitchen, but I swear, I thought I lost it!" the young man in front of Gordon pleaded.

"Sir, do you know where we found this knife?" Robbie shook his head frantically.

"We found it buried, in you backyard."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Robbie snapped, he just wanted out

"Are you aware that this knife was used to kill Dr. Garrett Chandler?" Detective Gordon questioned

"What? No? I didn't do it!" Robbie looked scared out of his mind

"Did you kill Dr. Garrett Chandler, sir?" Gordon leaned forward, his hands pressed against the table

"No! I didn't! I don't know" the man before him was shaking, he looked so confused

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gordon asked calmly as he took a seat across from the man. Robbie was looking around the room frantically, almost as if he was waiting for someone to pop out and tell him this was all one big joke.

"I don't….I don't know alright?" Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh

 ** _Two hours later_**

"And ya know, sometimes my buddy Greg says the when I drink too much I black out, so I don't remember anything but I'll do things like, pee in trash cans, or hug random guys with beards thinking they're Dumbledore" Robbie had been like this for a while, telling random stories and confessing to every little thing he had ever done in his life.

"Sir, where were you the night Dr. Chandler was murdered?" Robbie stopped his ranting to think.

"I was throwing a party…" he mumbled quietly

"and at this party, were you drinking?" Robbie nodded solemnly, keeping his gaze low

"and do you think it was possible that, at the end of the night, you're so blacked out, that you make your way over to the Chandler household, and kill Dr. Chandler?" Detective Gordon asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer

"I don't know…."

Detective Gordon let out another sigh. He ran a hand over his face before standing up and leaving the room, ignoring the shouts of the young man still handcuffed at the table.

"Take him to one of the cells, we'll keep here over night, ask him more questions in the morning" he told the female cop just outside the door

"Can do Detective" she gave him a court nod and slipped into the room

* * *

"Green tea latte! Who ordered the green tea latte?"

"Oh, that's mine" I called, hurrying over to the counter.

"Wow, you've been coming here a lot lately haven't you?" the familiar blonde barista commented. I rolled my eyes and slapped some bills on the counter before returning to my seat. Ok, yes it may had been true, maybe I had been coming here almost everyday for the past three days, sometimes more than once. And maybe, just maybe it had to do with a certain ginger who went by the name Jerome…

"I should probably just give up all together" I muttered, popping the top off my drink and opening my book.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to yourself, people will think you're crazy" a voice spoke up, making me almost choke on my latte.

Speak of the devil, and there he shall appear. Jerome smirked before jumping down into the chair across from me.

"What do you know about being crazy?" I reasoned while self-consciously wiping my mouth, hoping there wasn't any foam on it. Thank god there wasn't.

"More than you think, gorgeous" Jerome smirked before leaning forward, propping his hand underneath his chin for support. Pushing my book aside, I mirrored his actions, though I don't my smirk was anywhere comparable to his. He cocked his head to the side, letting out a low whistle as he studied my hand

"That's one hell of a rock you got on you got there." He grabbed my wrist bringing it towards him to get a better look at the ring on my finger, causing my head to almost slam into the table, luckily I caught myself in time

"Yeah its been in my family for years, got it from my dad when I turned 16" I explained as he brought my hand even closer, the ring centimeters from his face.

"What kind of stone is this?" His eyes flickered from me back to the ring

"it's a black diamond, pretty rare to find a natural one actually" Jerome shrugged, letting go of my wrist, he seemed impressed, but not enough to keep asking about it

"So what have you been up to since our last encounter?" he folded his hands down onto the table, as if he was a child being taught a lesson at school.

"Honestly, not a whole lot, I got fired from my job, and I kind of missed the last few days of college, and my mom has been this real pain in the neck…." I trailed off, he probably didn't want to know about all of my problems.

"Oh, I hear that. You see my mom, she can get so annoying, what with nagging and the drinking and sleeping with clowns" Jerome let out a laugh

"Clowns?" I asked

"Oh, my mom and I work at a circus together, minor details, anyways, some nights she just gets real bad, you know? Like I get it mom, I'll clean, while you're in the next room over do who knows who.."

Jerome kept going on about his mother, explaining his life with her at the circus, mentioning a few other people as well. He was a good storyteller, very animated, and he talked with his hands a lot. And I was enjoying every minute of it, I could probably listen to him talk for hours. He'd accent words that didn't really need to be accented, sometimes he would just stop talking midsentence to laugh, or slam his hands down onto the table and drop his smile when he deemed the moment serious enough.

"And of course she's yelling about these dishes that…" I let out a small giggle before covering my mouth, but he caught it and that infamous cheshire grin spread across his face once more.

"I'm sorry, I just….your story was just" but Jerome cut me off

"No need to apologize, I like your laugh, it's nice laugh. A pretty girl like you needs a nice laugh" I raised my eyebrows at him

"Are you always this forward?" I asked

"Only on Wednesday"

"It's Friday"

"Same difference"

Jerome started laughing again, and I couldn't stop myself from joining in. It felt good to laugh, in fact I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed. People in the coffee shop started staring at us, we probably looked like psychos, laughing uncontrollably, doubling over in over seats, I didn't care though, I needed that laugh.

I looked out the window and suddenly my laughter died down. Standing outside was Detective Gordon. He and I made eye contact and he signaled me to come outside and talk to hm.

"Hey, Molly, why'd you stop laughing, you ok" Jerome waved his hand in front of my face, returning my attention back to him.

"I'm fine I just…I have to go" I stood up, grabbing my jacket off the back of my chair and putting it on.

"Go? But I thought we were having fun?" Jerome stood up too, his smile long gone, replace with a look of confusion and hurt.

"We were I just, something came up and…" I fixed my scarf ready to walk out the door. I glanced back up at Jerome, who had an unreadable look on his face. I missed his smile, I wanted to see him smile again. In fact, I wanted to sit back down at the table and listen to him talk again, to laugh again. Unfortunately, I had to go, Detective Gordon wasn't going to wait forever.

"I'd really like to see you again, Jerome." I gave him a small smile before heading out the door, after Detective Gordon, who had started walking down the street.

I caught up to him rather quickly, though he hadn't gone very far.

"You wanted to talk to me, Detective?"

"Yes, Molly, you see I wanted to talk to you about something we found" Gordon stopped walking to look at me.

"What did you find?" I was shaking, from the cold or fear I couldn't tell

"Well you see, this morning we talked to Robbie Scott, asked him about your father, anything he might have known about the murder." I nodded, signaling him to continue.

"After we talked to him, we searched his house, and we saw this patch of dirt in his yard. We dug it up and found a knife, one that matched the set Scott had in his kitchen. Currently we're seeing if it matches the stab wound that killed your father. If it does, we're going to take him in for further questioning. If all adds up, it think we may have found your father's killer" When Gordon had finished talking he had stopped walking as well, turning to face me.

"Are you saying Robbie…."

"What I'm saying is" Detective Gordon began "that although it's all pointing in his direction, Robbie Scott is still innocent until proven guilty"

"What would leave you to believe it's not him?" I ask. Gordon paused, as if he was thinking of exactly what to say, choosing his words carefully.

"I find it hard to believe that a man, supposedly intoxicated, would be able to break into a home, and not leave behind any evidence"

"Maybe knocked and my dad let him in" I pointed out

"Maybe" Gordon didn't look sure though, in fact, he looked even more skeptical than to begin with.

"If you have any reason to believe there's still something there, at the crime scene I mean, you could always go back and check. I still have my key, you know where I'm currently staying if you ever need want to borrow it" I offered with a shrug. The cool Gotham winds picked up and I buried my face into my scarf.

"Thanks, but the whole crime is probably clean up by now" Gordon waved his hand, dismissing my proposal

"We can destroy what we have written, but we cannot unwrite it" the detective gave me a confused look.

"Anthony Burgess" I explained, Gordon nodded, opening his mouth to say something

"Molly!"

I turned at the sound of my name being called, seeing Jerome jogging towards Detective Gordon and I, he held something in his hand.

"You forgot your book" he said once he reached us , handing it to me.

"Oh, thank you. God, I knew I was forgetting something, I thought I was just being paranoid" I took the book from Jerome's hands, smiling up at him. Detective Gordon awkwardly cleared his throat, reminding me he was still there.

"Detective, sorry, I'll uh…just give me a second" I held up my finger looking at him with apology. Gordon pressed his lips together and nodding. He took a few steps away, giving me time to say goodbye to Jerome again.

"Detective?" Jerome raised his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's a long story" he nodded but he looked as though he wanted me to go on and tell it.

"Thank you, again, for bringing me my book back." I held the book to my chest, not entirely sure what to do next.

"No worries, I would've gotten here faster, but I had to find a pen" Jerome shrugged, trying to suppress a laugh

"Pen?" I looked down at my book

 _What did he do?_

"See you around, gorgeous" I looked up, watching Jerome saunter away, hands shoved into his pockets, and whistling as he strolled along.

 _He is so…odd_

I returned back to Detective Gordon, who had just hung up from a phone call he must've received while Jerome and I were talking. At least he wasn't trying to listen, I guess.

"Sorry about that, Detective."

"It's fine, I should probably get going anyways, I'm needed back at GCPD." He pointed over shoulder

I nodded quickly

"Thank you, Detective, thank you" Gordon smiled and place a hand on my shoulder

"Also, sorry for interrupting your date" a blush rose to my cheeks

"No…that wasn't…we weren't…" I began stammering, Gordon smirked and patted me on the shoulder twice.

"Have a nice evening, Molly." He gave me a final nod before heading off.

I placed my hand on my forehead and let out a sigh. Suddenly, I had remembered what Jerome said about a pen. I quickly opened up the book I was holding, flipping through the pages. Right inside, on the back cover, was a scratchy handwriting I didn't recognize.

 _I never pegged you as the Alex Delarge type,_

 _good to know you really are crazy_

 _\- J_

"So odd" I muttered, shaking my head, but I couldn't fight the smile growing across my face.

* * *

 _So get me out of my head_

 _Cause it's getting kind of cramped you know_

 _Coming ready or not_

 _When the motor gets hot_

 _We can do it again_

 **A/N: There we have chapter 4. More Jerome/Molly interaction as requested, hope you enjoyed it. Also a bit more Robbie and Jim Gordon, because let's be honest who doesn't love Jim? Speaking of, our favorite detective seems a** **little uneasy, wonder why? I call tell you this, the next couple chapters will definitely have some, hopefully, nail biter moments. I obviously won't be able to do much till the new season. which luckily is right around the corner! What are you guys looking forward to the most? I'm interested in the whole "Joker" origin, because that's a character DC has never actually given us a backstory to, so this is gonna be really one of the first full on origins, aside from that one short story and the Jack Nicholson Joker (who is probably my favorite) Not to mention Cameron Monaghan is probably one of the youngest actors to ever portray him. Aside from that I'm also pretty excited for whatever is in store for Oswald, given he probably is my favorite character on the show.**

 **Thank you to who reviewed, and please remember to do so next time! Seriously, I really like to hear from you guys, give me some feedback, or some ideas and theories.**

 **Til next time xx**

 **-Kit**

 **Song:** Bulletproof Heart - My Chemical Romance


	5. Chapter 5

_Well now I want more_

 _'Cause I'm getting bored_

 _And I'm going nowhere fast_

* * *

Detective Gordon made his way up the steps to one of the nicer interrogation rooms of GCPD. Last night, while out with Lee at what was supposed to be a pleasant date at the circus, had turned quickly into another case. The snake, dancer, Lila was her name, had been murdered. One department full of circus acts later, and still barely even making a dent into solving it. Let's just say, it was going to be an interesting day.

"Tell me about your mother, Jerome" he said, while walking into the room.

He was currently interviewing the victim's son. The kid was tall, yet always seemed to be hunched over, as if trying to make himself appear smaller, and younger. His eyes were red, from a night's worth of tears.

"She's my mother, what can I say, I love her." He spoke quietly, his voice shaking. "she's perfect."

The detective took a sat across from the young man, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Not a very good cook, except that" the boy added, a faintest of laughs escaping his lips. Gordon smiled at Jerome's words, nodding solemnly. He pressed his lips together, casting his gaze downwards, choosing his next words carefully.

"Did she have any enemies? Someone with a grudge?"

"No" the boy answered

"Boyfriends?"

"No"

"No?" Gordon raised his eyebrows, from what he had heard, Lila definitely had gotten around. In fact, part of the reason they were here was from two men fighting over her.

"She had lovers, sex partners really, but not boyfriends. She didn't want the commitment" Jerome explained. He kept his hands folded onto the table in front of him, his fingers occasionally fidgeting.

"Alphonse Grayson?" Gordon offered

"Yes, he was one of them"

"Owen Lloyd?"

"Yes"

"Any others?" Jerome paused, thinking for a moment

"Uhh… Not that I could put a name to"

Gordon shifted in his seat, leaning closer towards the boy, bringing his arms up to rest on the table, fingers laced together "How did you feel about your mother's love life?"

"I feel fine about it. If not for my mother's love life I wouldn't be here, would I?" Jerome said, his voice no longer shaking as much as it was earlier.

"Sex is a healthy human activity." Gordon nodded awkwardly at the boy's words, his eyes wide.

"Yes it is" he blinked a couple times, taken back by how relaxed Jerome had seemed discussing such a topic "Do you have any other family?"

"The circus it my family" With a sigh, Gordon leaned back against his chair. There was something about this kid he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something…familiar.

"I can't help but feel like I've seen you somewhere" Gordon studied the boys face, trying to place it

"With all due respect sir, I don't believe we've ever met" Jerome fidgeted with his fingers again while slowly cocking his head to the side.. Gordon's eyes squinted looking the boy up and down. He knew he had seen that face, just once before.

 _Bingo_

"You're a friend of Molly's, Molly Chandler. You're the boy she was at that coffee shop with the other day" Jerome's face paled, he looked almost embarrassed.

"Oh yes, Molly." Jerome nodded, looking down at his hands. "it's a shame, you know? I really would have liked to have seen her once more before we left town. How is she?"

"She's fine, I assume" the detective raised an eyebrow, wondering how the two may have met. Jerome nodded again, a small smile ghosting his lips.

"That's good, that's good"

* * *

"Through this we can see change." I closed my notebook, ending my presentation.

"Excellent, Ms. Chandler, please have a seat" Professor Wallace smiled at me, clapping as I walked to my seat. "Your grades shall be posted tomorrow night, please make sure you review for the exam"

The Professor smoothed down her pencil skirt before sitting down on the edge of her desk. She dismissed us and I quickly gathered my things, ready to go home.

"Molly, could I see you for a second?" I turned, holding my book closely to my chest. Professor Wallace looked me over, her eyes looked sympathetic behind her thin wire glasses.

"Yes, Professor?" I bit my lip and shifted on my feet awkwardly.

"I just wanted to compliment you, your presentation was incredible, and given everything you've gone through…."

"Thank you, ma'am, but if I might say; I'd rather my work be recognized out of congratulations instead of sympathy." I said calmly, a bit of bite in my tone. I wouldn't normally lash out like that, however this had been happening a lot, and I was sick of people walking on eggshells around me. Pulling my bag farther up my shoulder, I made way to the exit.

"I understand, just know I'm always here if you need someone to talk to, and welcome back" She stood up from her desk and placed a caring hand on my shoulder. "and get some rest, I can tell you haven't been sleeping" I gave her a court nod and turned to leave

"Oh, and Molly?"

I looked back at the older woman, who was organizing papers on her desk.

"Interesting choice in reading material, you don't strike me as the type who would be interested in that" she commented with a smirk. I looked down at my book then back at her

"Oh well, you know what they say, looks can be deceiving" I muttered awkwardly then ducked out of the room.

* * *

"So how was your presentation today?" I looked up from my plate of baked salmon to my mother who was having a similar plate set down in front of her.

"Thank you, Wendy" she smiled at the housekeeper then looked back at me, waiting for an answer to her previous question. I shrugged poking around at the steamed vegetables on my plate.

"Come on, Molly, talk to me." She urged looking at me with pleading eyes

"It went very well, Professor Wallace even talked to me about it after." I mumbled. I could hear my mother gasp excitedly.

"That's good, that has to be so good! And what about the internship?" my mother took an eager sip of wine

"Where's Connor?" I asked changing the subject. My mother choked on her wine, bringing her napkin up from her lap and pressing it to her mouth to stop herself from splattering everywhere.

"He's out with friends tonight" she wiped the corners of her mouth before picking her knife and fork again angrily cutting into her salmon.

"He's cheating on you" I shoved a piece of broccoli into my mouth

"Molly, when I said I wanted you to talk to me I didn't mean like this"

"At least he's better than Damien, that guy said 'literally' way too much." I started poking at my food again, none of it really interesting me "or Arthur, that british accent was the phoniest thing I had ever heard in my life…"

"How about we poke fun at your love life, or lack there of?" my mother cut me off her voice rising slightly. She took yet another sip of whine, the golden liquid slipping past her red lips.

I picked my napkin up from my lap and threw it on the table "Well this has been lovely but I think I'll have more fun upstairs"

" No, wait, Molly!" she called after me but I didn't bother turning around, I just kept walking, making my way up the metal staircase and to my room, slamming the door for good measure.

"Bitch" I muttered as I collapsed onto my bed.

 _Look who's talking_

* * *

 _I was once filled with doubt_

 _Now it's all figured out_

 _Nothing good can last_

 **A/N: Another day, another chapter. I'm trying to at least post a new once once a week, so so far so good. Let's keep our fingers crossed I don't fall behind! I really hope you guys enjoyed it, kind of peek into what it's like for Molly at home, hope her relationship with her mom has been better shown. Also, a little break from the chandler case to dip back into the show's plotline. Well, we all know obviously what happens with Jerome, so with him in Arkham what does this mean for him and Molly? And how do you think she's going to take it if she ever finds out? All will be answered in due time.**

 **I do have one other question for you guys: Who would you most like to see Molly interact with in the series?**

 **I'd really like to hear from you guys, so please review or pm, also if you do review make sure you tell me how you're liking the story so far! xx**

 **Til then**

 **-Kit**

 **Song:** Brat- Green Day


	6. Chapter 6

_In the daylight, I'm your sweetheart_

 _Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art._

* * *

"Alright Nygma, what is it you needed to see me for?"

Gordon rolled up the sleeves of his button down. It had been a long week, with the snake dancer, and her son murdering him, trying to redo his date with Lee, and then there was this gang with this hood. Honestly the man just wanted to curl up in bed and take a nap.

"What is something that you always have with you but you always leave behind?" the tall brunette adjusted his glassed, holding his clipboard close to his chest.

"Aw, god Ed, I don't know, footsteps?" Gordon scratched the back of his head, clearly not in the mood for another one of Edward Nygma's riddles

"Close! _Fingerprints!_ As in I was looking through some files that might have been over looked the first time. It's about the Chandler case" Ed flipped over his clipboard trying to show it to the detective. Gordon's blood froze. To be honest, with what had been going on, he had sort of just forgotten about that case.

"Ed, that case had been leading us to dead end after dead end." Gordon kept walking. The lanky brunette quickly chasing after him

"Yes, but you see, there was a glove found at the crime scene, it was pushed aside, because it wasn't necessarily found at the crime, but rather near the front door, but you see I still picked it up and…"

"Just cut to the chase Ed, whose fingerprints?" Gordon didn't bother looking over at him

 _"Molly Chandler's"_

The detective stopped dead in his tracks, looking Ed straight in the eye

"It was her house too, the glove could've belonged her, she could've dropped it" Ed shook his head he was practically bouncing on his feet.

"But you see, there were no finger prints on the knife, correct? Not on the body or anything else, but you know what was on the glove? Dirt! As if who ever was wearing it…"

"Was digging" Gordon finished him "The knife was found, buried in Robbie's backyard."

"Pretty interesting, right?" Ed handed his clipboard to Gordon "makes you wonder if something like this has happened before"

It suddenly all clicked, Molly had been off the grid for almost a year, how quick she was to assume Robbie was guilty, and everything her mother said…

 _" Molly and Garrett would fight about college. But he always felt it'd be best for her to stay closer to home, I don't know why. Naturally she got upset, and Garrett mentioned something about a fight earlier that year…"_

"Someone get me Lydia Chandler on the phone, now!" people at their desks were scrambling, searching for papers and dialing phones

"Is there…is there a problem?" Ed asked although his voice showed concern, a sense of fascination and eagerness hid behind it.

"Jim, I got her on the phone right here!" One officer called out, waving around the phone on his desk. Gordon nodded and rushed over, snatching the phone out of his hand.

"Lydia Chandler?"

 _"Yes?"_

"Lydia, this is Detective James Gordon of GCPD, I don't know if you remember, but we talked about your ex-husband's murder, and your daughter"

 _"Yes, I remember…"_

"I just have one more question for you"

 _"What is it_ " her voice was trembling on the other side of the phone

"Where is your daughter now?"

* * *

A young girl with raven hair and hazel eyes sat at a bench just outside some bakery, book in one hand, cup of hot chocolate in the other, occasionally glancing up at the random stranger walking by. She enjoyed watching people, it was calming, in a sense.

"This seat taken?" She looked up a surprised look coming across her face

"Detective Gordon? No, go ahead, sit down" she scooted down the bench, making more room form. Closing her book, she turned her attention to the man next to her.

"How have you been, Molly?" he asked. Molly shrugged, playing with the scarf around her neck

"Fine, and yourself?" he answered the same and the two sat in silence, watching the people out in front of them.

"I can't help feel that you didn't just casually run into me while walking down the street, is there something you wanted?" Gordon shifted in he seat, his eyes trained forward.

"Actually, there is Molly" he didn't so much as glance at her when he said her name. There was something on his mind, something troubling him.

"I saw something today, something that was missed the first time" the man rubbed his hands together, whether it was for warmth or something else, Molly couldn't tell.

"What are you getting at?" she asked quietly

" Well it got me thinking, about that thing you said the other day, you can destroy what you've written, but you can't unwrite it? " Molly clenched her shaking fists as Gordon looked her straight on, She returned his gaze, hazel eyes squinting, lips pressed together in a thin line.

"You really are a smart girl, found the right person to accuse, made up a good alibi, even tied the body to the chair when you were done. You just forgot one thing." He shifted, leaning in even closer.

"a glove"

Molly's eyes were wide and brimming with tears. She broke his gaze, trying to compose herself. She looked so scared, so broken, so…innocent. A pang of guilt rang through the detective's chest, but he quickly pushed it away, he already knew everything.

"Did I miss something?"

"Yes" she whispered, wiping her eyes. Suddenly her eyes snapped back up at him, showing she wasn't crying, in fact, she looked amused.

"He was already tied up when I stabbed him" with that she ripped open her hot chocolate and splashed it forward, the burning liquid sloshing all over Gordon's chest. The dark haired girl took off down the sidewalk, pushing past people, determined to get away.

"She's on the run!" Jim called out, he wasn't a fool, he didn't come here alone. He set off after her, pulling out his gun in the process.

Molly was a fast girl, he'd give her that, especially for how short she was, not to mention that she was in heeled boots. The only thing was, Jim was faster, it took one wrong turn, and she was trapped, between him, and a fenced alley.

"Put your hands up!" he help his her at gunpoint, he let his guard down once with this girl, and it got him covered in burning liquid, he wasn't about to do it again. Molly sighed in defeat, she knew when to give up, and attempting to climb that fence was a stupid idea. She raised her hands in the air, turning slowly over her shoulder to face the man who had chased her.

"You win" she shrugged and the alley way filled with a couple more cops, each one armed and ready. One of them grabbed her, roughly pulling her towards them, bringing her arms behind her back, reading her rights.

"I always thought you were a better person, Molly" Gordon said while putting his gun back in its holster.

"Sorry to disappoint " Molly said as they lead her past him, handcuffed.

People had already begun to swarm the streets, their phones out and recording

"What do you think she did?"

"That's that girl! The daughter of the doctor who was killed"

"That's that Chandler girl!"

Jim was right, she wasn't the good girl Gotham had made her out to be.

* * *

Reporters swarmed the outside of GCPD, all of them waiting for someone to come out and tell them what exactly was going on inside. Every now and again one of them would break away from the group and film an update on the situations, however, aside from that the all waited in cold, staring at the entrance.

Inside was about just as swarmed, crime seemed to have caught up with the city today, and each officer was busy handling their own situation. One of the cells held a couple men, guys who hand done robberies, or car jacks. But in the other cell sat a Molly, hunched over the bench staring at her feet. Her shoulders shook from crying, her sobs muffled by the black scarf she wore.

 _You're pathetic_

White knuckling the bench, Molly squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out everything.

 _I hope you're happy, monster_

Molly feared that if she bit her lip any harder it's start to bleed, and honestly that was the last thing needed at this moment. Another wave of sobs ran through her body, and she tried hard to hold them back. Luckily, it worked, years of bottling things up can help with that. Using the sleeve of her sweater she wiped her face, not letting anyone else see her cry anymore.

"I'm not pathetic" she muttered to herself

"Talking to yourself there, looney" Molly looked up, shooting daggers at the man who spoke

"Not gonna talk to me?" Bullock asked he took a step closer to the cell. The young girl stood up quickly and made her way over, getting as close as the bars would let her.

Stuff it, Bullock" she hissed, her voice barely audible

"That's not a very ladylike thing to say" Bullock smirked, taking a sip from the mug he held that Molly was pretty sure didn't contain coffee.

"Why don't you take that mug and shove it up your-"

"That's enough" Molly glanced over Bullock's shoulder to see Jim Gordon standing there, hands on his hips and gaze switching between herself and the other detective

"Just making conversation" Bullock held up his free hand in innocence before turning over his shoulder and sauntering back to his desk. Molly watched him go, glaring at him the entire time

 _Prick_

"Bad idea getting into trouble when you're behind bars" Gordon spoke up, walking over the petite dark haired girl in the cell.

"He started it" Molly didn't bother looking over at him when she spoke, her eyes still fixed on Bullock, who sat at his desk flipping through random papers and sipping his "coffee"

"I came over here to let you know that we're keeping you here for the night, your trial will be in the morning" the last part made her finally look at him, eyebrows raised

"Well that was fast" Molly cocked her head to the side, didn't it usually take a couple days, or was that just a crime-show thing

"You're a special girl" Gordon crossed his arms, shifting his weight to his other foot "it's not every day a Chandler is on trial for murder"

'Touché"

Gordon looked the young girl over, how someone with such a tearstained face could act so relaxed was beyond him. Molly Chandler was a puzzle, but those one's with the extra pieces thrown in, the ones that kept you guessing.

"Why did you kill your Father, Molly? He was a good man" although he spoke softly, the detective's face was not kind. He kept a stone cold demeanor about him, one he put on whenever he was talking to suspects, or criminals, or even psychopaths.

"I though you already knew the answer?" Molly returned to looking back at her shoes, the suede booties seeming much more interesting than anything the man before her had to say.

"I do, but I want to hear you say it" she shrugged gripping the bars out in front of her.

"He got a little too overbearing, and it bothered me"

"so you stabbed him"

"Guess I have a short fuse" the girl shrugged again rocking back and forth on her heels. She looked around the room, trying to find something to focus on. Nothing seemed calming, nothing seemed to catch her interest, so she settled to looking back at Detective Gordon, who was still stoic as ever.

"Do you know why he got so overly protective?" the detective asked

"I don't recall agreeing to a round of twenty questions" Molly stopped rocking, leaning again the bars for support

"Think of it as me prepping you for tomorrow" his tone was sharp. Jim wanted to go home, but he knew he wouldn't catch so much as a wink tonight if he didn't get a few of his questions answered.

Molly paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. She took the time to think it over before deciding to hell with it, she had already fucked herself over. "I got into a fight, earlier the year before, with a girl from high school."

"So in order for it not to happen, you're father kept you under close watch?" she nodded, looking almost ashamed in herself. But the detective could see right through it. The girl had one hell of a mask though, he'd give her that.

"Violence make violence" Molly pointed out

"Are you just a walking encyclopedia of A Clockwork Orange quotes?" Gordon snapped rubbing his hand over his face. Molly merely shrugged once again. "You're father loved you, Molly"

"I know he did. That's why he did everything in his power to keep that fight covered up, the family wanted to press charges" Molly looked somber, speaking quietly as tears threatened to fall again. She quickly brought her sleeve back up to her face to wipe away any that should escape.

"she deserved it though" Molly sniffed then let out a dark chuckle "she called me a freak"

"So you attack her?" Gordon asked, she was worse than he thought

"She called me a freak, I broke two of her ribs, at the time it seemed like an even trade"

She took a step even closer to the edge of the cell, if that were even possible, pressing her body against the bars. Gordon studied her the entire time, just trying to figure her out.

"Your trial is at seven tomorrow, so get up early" Gordon turned to leave, but Molly's voice stopped him

"Have you ever intentionally hurt someone detective?" Molly's grip on the bars tightened "have you ever punched someone and enjoyed it, or felt their bones crack under pressure? It's entirely different then an accidental hit. It's violent and cruel yet vaguely justifying. Kind of like playing with fire"

"You play with fire almost as if you want to get burned" Gordon clenched his jaw and Molly shrugged yet again

"We've all got our problems"

The detective spun on his heel, marching of to his desk, and Molly watched him go with curiosity.

 _Nailed it._

* * *

 _I can be the bitch, I can play the whore_

 _Or your fairytale princess, who could ask for more?_

 **A/N: GAHHHH! Who loved the season** **premiere, I know I did! Really loving this path that it looks like they're gonna put Ed down (fun fact of the day: The Riddler is my most favorite villain of all time) So fingers crossed for a good season!**

 **Also, who was expecting that? Any of you completely shocked, or did you already guess it was Molly? Tell me what you guys thought. And please please please please review, I don't think I can tell you guys how much it helps and motivates. And to those of you you did review *kisses* thank you so so so so much! If I could give you guys cookies I would!**

 **One final question: What would you most like to see from Molly in the next upcoming chapters, please let me know!**

 **Til next time xx**

 **-Kit**

 **Song:** Mz. Hyde- Halestorm


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess who's taking the time to thank a couple reviewers? I am, it's me. If I didn't get you this time, don't worry, you might be in the next one. Know that I still love you all very very very much!**

 **Guest: Wow... I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing hope you're enjoying the story X)**

 **CollarFive: Thank you so much! I'm not all that into OCs myself, so I thought I'd use that to my advantage. I'm really glad you like molly, that means so much!**

 **londonslonely: Thank you for every review you made, I can't tell you how grateful I am for them. There** **definitely will be more Molly/Jerome action so hang in there. As for the jealousy thing, well I could toy with that idea, you'll just have to wait an see**

 **Big Sexy Bean: Oh my god thank you so much! I'm to stay true to Jerome's personality, with his abilities to switch his emotions and stuff, so I'm really happy you said that. Glad you're enjoying the story**

 **DarkFireAngel00: Thank you, great to hear you like it. Here's a little glimpse at hopefully some bad ass Molly**

 **Like I said, even if I didn't thank you directly know that I still love your greatly!**

* * *

 _I lost myself but I'm better not sad_

 _Now I'm closer the the ledge_

* * *

The figure dance over to the stove, dropping the carrots into the pot, letting them steam. Turning their attention over to the radio, they leaned over, turning up the volume.

 _Some people call me the space cowboy, some call me the gangster of love_

They pushed their sleeves up farther past their elbows, before washing the vegetable residue off in the sink. The figure spun around to the music again, the mellow tune drifting them away. Making their way back to the stove, they checked on the vegetables, they were almost ready, but it was fine. The figure scooped the vegetables out of their pot, placing them on a plate next to an already cooked seasoned meat. Finally, after topping it with butter and garnish, the meal was complete.

 _Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner. I play my music in the sun_

"Molly! I'm home!" a male's voice rang throughout the house and the person in the kitchen looked towards where the voice came from.

"I'm just finishing up dinner, I'll meet you in the dinning room" she took a deep breath and glanced over at the counter where a pair of black gloves sat next to a roll of duct tape and a kitchen knife, one that didn't match the set she had previously been using.

"It's now or never" she muttered to herself, pushing aside any traces of second guessing and empathy. Molly yanked the gloves on and grabbed the roll of tape, heading towards the dinning room where her father was now sitting at the head of the table

"Sorry, Dad, but this is my only option"

* * *

People are confusing. They pretend to be happy even though they're tearing up inside. They'll wear masks to hide their true emotions or to impress others. But what's most confusing is how they adapt; adapt to their surroundings, or to their true self.

Honestly, whenever I imagined myself in a courtroom, it was usually because I was going to be a part of some big business lawsuit, with everything pointing in my favor. Not once did I ever think it'd be for murder, nor that it was all odds against me. I guess plans change, and humans were meant to adapt to change.

"Ms. Chandler, can you recall the night of you father's murder?" I couldn't remember the judge's name for the life of me. He was an elderly man, with thick glasses his hair, or well what was little left of it, looked like steel wool.

 _Judge Steel, that'd be a good name for a tv series_

"Yes" my voice was quiet and almost unrecognizable, maybe it was from last nights crying, or lack of sleep. The judge gave me a pointed look, as if he wanted me to go on.

"Would you like a play by play?" I drawled on in a bored tone. I had confessed, what more did they want from me. Everyone was still staring at me, wanting, waiting for something. An exasperated sigh escaped my lips; I really didn't feel like going into details today.

"Fine, I waited till my father got home from work, told him to wait in the dinning room while I finished dinner. Pulled out a roll of duct tape and tied him to the chair-" before I could finish my story the judge cut me off

"You were able to strap a full grown man to a chair with no struggle?" I glared at the elderly man

"He was already sitting, all I had to do was act fast enough" The guard next to me swatted at my hands as I started tinkering with the handcuffs on my wrists. "Anyways, once he was strapped to the chair, I brought in dinner, stabbed him in the neck, ate the food, and called it a night"

"Let me get this right" the judge pushed his glasses up his nose "after you stabbed your father you ate dinner next to his dying corpse"

"My parents raised me never to waste food" I looked down at my hands, shrugging.

"And, Ms. Chandler, you confess to assaulting Ms. Rachel Woods" I turned my head over my shoulder making eye contact with a girl seated a couple rows back.

Rachel had been kind enough to show up today and testify against me. She looked relatively the same as the last time I saw her, new haircut, and a new nose, which was probably from me punching her old one. The minute our eyes met she adverted her gaze, looking down at her lap.

 _She's terrified of you_

"Yes" I turned to look back at the judge, who looked less than enthused.

"Do you remember what caused you to attack Ms. Woods?"

"Yes" I shifted in my seat, not really wanting to share another story "she insulted me"

"What exactly did she say?" I clenched my fists

"She called me a freak, probably for being different. Making friends always seemed unnecessary to me." I could hear people talk amongst themselves. Most of them agreeing, thinking that I was a freak.

 _Stop it._

"Have you always been prone to anger?" The Judge questioned

"Usually, anger is a natural emotion, most humans and other species experience it" my legs crossed under the able and I leaned back in my chair "If I didn't that's called alexithymia, and I'd most likely be a psychopath"

 _Looks like that year of psych did pay off_

"And that's the wrong kind of crazy" the old man stated while folding his hands out in front of him. I felt my shoulders tense and my jaw tighten. My hands shook and I tried to clasp them together to stop them, but it was no use.

"Did you just call me crazy?" my voice was shaking

 _He thinks you're crazy_

"Would you prefer unstable? Deranged?" my fists squeezed together so tightly that my knuckles were turning white and I knew my lips was moments away from bleeding I was biting it so hard. "Insane?"

I launched myself across the table, wanting nothing more then to slam his head down onto the bench. A pair of arms grabbed me, pinning me down to the table, sliding me down and holding me to my chair. I could hear cameras going off; some people were shouting though I wasn't listening, I was too angry.

"I'm not crazy" I tried to composed myself, but I had already dug my hole "unique, yes, unpredictable, maybe. But I'm not crazy"

"We'll see what Arkham has to say about that" he slammed his gavel twice and I could feel my stomach drop.

* * *

The next few hours were a blur, I recall staying in one of the holding cells for the night. A vague part of mind remembers the reporters outside the courthouse the next morning, but the car ride to Arkham was a complete blur.

Any sense of welcoming was completely wiped the moment I laid eyes on those iron gates. It was light out, yet the building made everything seem dark. I didn't belong here. I was lead inside, not very kindly might I add. In fact I was pulled so hard I ended up tripping over my own feet. The only reason I had to be thankful for these guards was their grips kept me from falling flat onto my face.

Inside was just as, if not darker than outside. Although there were windows, they were so blurry they let in minimal sunlight. Everyone looked miserable, it made me question who the real prisoners were. They lead me into a room where they did a routine checkup.

"Are you, or have you ever been on anti-depressants?" I shook my head and the woman wrote something down on her clipboard "Allergies?"

"Blueberries"

"To medicines or vaccines" she clarified and I shook my head again. It went on like that for a while, and then followed by a full body physical, which was completely awkward.

"Normally I'd ask you dress or pants, but we're out dresses" A set of striped garments was tossed at me, along with a white under shirt.

"No bra or shoes?" I asked while studying my new clothes. Nothing about them felt comfortable at all, and couldn't help but feel kind of upset I was stuck with a baggy pair of pants. I spoke too soon as pair of heavy black boots and a simple white cotton bra and matching panties were handed to me, along with a spare set of clothes.

"Laundry is done once a week, so try your best not to ruin you clothes." The female guard wrote something else down on her clipboard "any questions?"

"Do you have these in an eight?" I asked while holding up one of the shoes.

* * *

"This is Officer Carson and Officer Blake, they'll be leading you to your cell" both men seized pushing me towards the exit. I gripped my spare clothes tightly to my chest as I glared at both of them.

"What's that on your finger?" one of them asked, I couldn't tell which. He reached for my wrist and I instinctively pulled away

"Family heirloom" I muttered pressing my hand harder to my chest

"Well it's not protocol, take it off" I took a step away from him vigorously shaking my head.

"He said take it off" the other guard reached towards me and I quickly turned towards him, punching him square in the face. The guard behind me grabbed me and I tried to shake him off. I thrashed my body in his grasp kicking my legs. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my neck and everything went black.

That's all I could remember.

* * *

 _This never-ending story paid for with pride and fate_

 _We all fall short of glory, lost in ourselves_

 **A/N: BAM! New chapter and out** **way earlier than anticipated, waaay earlier. So Molly is on her way to the nut house, where she will most likely meet our favorite group of loonies. What do you guys think, is she really crazy, or just has couple anger issues. And I can finally start writing along with the shows plot line, so that's gotta be pretty exciting right? Thank you again to anyone who reviewed/favorited, I seriously can't express how wonderful each and every one of you are!**

 **One final question: How do you think Molly is gonna react to seeing Jerome in Arkham, and vice versa?**

 **Please remember to review and favorite, also tell all your friends if you are really enjoying the story**

 **Till next time xx**

 **Kit**

 **Songs:** Closer To The Edge- 30 Seconds to Mars

The Joker- Steve Miller Band


	8. Chapter 8

**Taking some time to thank some lovely reviewers, if I don't get you this time know that I still love you very deeply and I might get you next time!**

 **Scarecrow's Rag Doll: First off, love the name, second thank you! I'm trying to make her** **temperamental, but not over the top, if that makes sense? Hope you're enjoying it!**

 **Londonslonely: Everyone of you're reviews makes me smile like an idiot, you are too kind! Thank you so much! I'm glad that Molly and Jerome's relationship isn't coming off like that of Harley's and The Joker. While I do really love Harley, I didn't really want Molly to be like her all that much. And though it is slightly difficult to write a Joker based relationship that isn't abusive, given his personality, I think with Jerome, given it's him pre-famous villain, it'll be easier to do so. I'm going to try my best to keep it up. Also, there is some brief indications of intimacy in this chapter aaannnd some insight on Molly's mentality so enjoy!**

 **AmyWonderland92: Oh my goodness you are so sweet! Not gonna lie, your review kinda made me get this chapter out a few days early, hope you like it!**

 **ForEver-A-DayDreamer: Thank you thank you thank you! Saying that I can actually write is probably like one of the best compliments I've gotten. I'm serious, that means so much! There's a bit of romance-ish-ness (?) in this chapter so I really hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. I cannot put into words how much I love you guys!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** **First off, a** **llow me to just say that I, in no way, am an expert on mental and personality disorders, everything written here is purely from me researching online, so if any of you guys have any notes, or pointers, please message me. The las thing I would ever want to do is offend someone.**_

* * *

 _If you choose to stay you'll throw it all away_

 _And I just want to take your innocence_

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

"Rise and shine, Molly!" the door of my closed cell swung open allowing light to pour in. I groaned and shielded my eyes, not used to the brightness beyond the concrete walls.

"It's time for breakfast!"

Dr. Annie Nara, she was a psychiatrist at Arkham, and I had the lovely misfortune of being one of her patients. She was a nice woman, maybe too nice, also much too chipper for my liking. She had this habit of running her fingers through her dark pixie cut, and her almond eyes always seemed to be peering over her wide framed glasses.

"Does this mean you're letting me out of solitary? " I sat up from the padded floor, stretching out the kinks in my neck

"We wouldn't have to keep you in solitary if you stopped attacking the guards" she reasoned. I chuckled and cracked my neck. One thing I did like about Dr. Nara is that she talked to you like a friend; she didn't belittle me like everyone else would, she bothered to learn our names.

"One of them grabbed me, I don't like being touched" My gaze fell down to my right hand, onto my third finger.

 _It feels so naked_

"Molly, it's a new day" Dr. Nara took a step back and gestured outside the cell "besides, I heard that they're serving toast and grits in the cafeteria today"

I groaned again, this time from stretching my arms, hearing my elbow give a satisfying pop. "Can I visit the library?" although it was a question, I wasn't really asking.

"Of course you can" the psychiatrist ran her manicured nails through her hair "after breakfast"

Huffing I slid back down onto the floor "I don't wanna"

"Molly, you sound like a child, get out of the cell before I have Officer Carson here lock back up for another week" I muttered a quick fine and picked myself off the floor. I grabbed my stripped over shirt, which I had been using as a pillow, off the ground and tied it around my waist. Dr. Nara was practically applauding in excitement.

"This will be good for you, I can tell" I trudged behind her, Officer Carson tailing behind us. I kept my arms clasped in front of me. The walk to the cafeteria was along one. It probably wouldn't feel so long if I had made the walk at least once before. We came to a door at the end of the hallway and Officer Carson walked past the two of us to open it. That led us to another hallway, this one filled with cells lining up either side. The doors looked similar to the one for solitary, however with a barred window on each one. Each cell was empty, probably because they were at breakfast

"Hey, you behave yourself today and you might actually get to sleep in one of these tonight" Officer Carson sneered.

"Lucky me" I mumbled under my breath. We came to the end of this hallway, exiting another door, turning left into another hallway, this one more narrow, and filled with a lot less doors.

After what felt like a thousand hallways with a thousand cells and doors, though probably was nowhere near that many, we had made it to the mess hall. The mess hall itself, looked just miserable as the rest of the building. Dark metal tables and benches, the entrance guarded by two officers and an iron gate; everything about this place was dull and grey. One not so friendly shove from Officer Carson and a rude lunch lady later I found myself standing in front a room of inmates with a tray of what looked like mashed up wet bread.

 _This might be worse than junior high_

"Nothing is worse than junior high" I took a quick glance around the room seeing my options to sit with. There was man sucking on a pacifier, a woman in frizzy pigtails talking to her food, and a few other misfits that honestly seemed like even more bad options. Keeping my head low I bolted to the end of one of the tables, opting to sit alone. I slid into the uncomfortable metal bench, my hair curtaining across my face.

 _A shower would be nice, and so would a curling iron_

I pushed my hair out of my face, my fingers getting caught in some of the knots. A hiss escaped my lips as I yanked my fingers out of the nest, a few stray hairs coming out with them. I shook my hand, letting them fall to the floor. Once that torture was over I picked up my spoon off my tray, scooping up some of the mush that was apparently me breakfast. I looked at it with a bored expression before letting it drop back onto the tray. I kept repeating this action, my appetite completely lost.

"Well, I'll be damned."

I nearly choked when they spoke, my eyes snapping upward, doing a double take. I recognized that voice, it was a voice I had encountered once in a very similar situation.

"Jerome?" I gasped as the familiar redhead smirked as he plopped down across from me "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, gorgeous" Jerome leaned forward on his elbows his smile growing even wider "aren't you a sight for sore eyes"

I shrugged and started shoveling around the food on my tray, the white mush sloshing around. I shoved a spoonful into my mouth instantly regretting it.

"You get used to it" Jerome snorted and let out a dark chuckled. His smirk quickly dropped and he leaned forward even more taking the spoon of my hand "so what's a good girl like you doing in a place like this? Must've done something pretty bad"

"Apparently, I'm not very good at covering up murder" I took my spoon out of his hand and went back to poking around my tray. Jerome gasped and clapped his hands together, catching me by surprise and causing me jump in my seat, dropping my spoon into the cold white mush.

"What a coincidence, me too!" he practically gushed, his eyes lighting up and that oh so familiar mischievous grin spread across his face

"See, something else we have in common!" He threw his head back and laughed, banging his fist on the table twice for good measure. I didn't really feel like joining in so I opted to attempt to fish my spoon out of my breakfast. Pulling the spoon out with two fingers, I made a disgusted face and dropped onto a clean part of the tray before pushing the entire thing away from me. Jerome instantly stopped laughing, his smile dropping in all seriousness.

"So who'd you kill?" he crossed his arms on the table, his expression was unreadable, almost as if he was testing me.

"My father" I muttered quietly while wiping my hands on my pants. Jerome's face instantly brightened and he shot up in his chair, as if I had answered correctly.

"What do you know, I killed my mother!"

I let out a breathy laugh, nodding in response. My eyebrows furrowed and I stared at the boy in front of me, trying to figure him out.

"How'd you do it?" he propped an elbow on the table, resting his cheek on his hand, a twisted grin spreading across his face.

'"Stabbed him in the neck" I stated simply, not really wanting to talk about it. Jerome looked dazed, as if he watched one of his dreams happen right before his very eyes.

"Are you as turned on as I am right now?"

My eyes widened and I could feel my face heat up. I quickly adverted my gaze, focusing on my lap and if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm going to go to the library" I stood up quickly and headed towards the exit

"No can do, gorgeous" Jerome caught up with me in an instant standing in front of me, blocking my way out.

"Why not?" I asked while placing my hands on my hips

"No one is allowed out of the mess hall till breakfast is over" I looked over his shoulder at the two guards at the door, neither one of them looked like they were letting anyone out soon.

"Looks like you're stuck with me" I looked back up at Jerome then back at the guards.

"Could be worse." I said a small smirk ghosting over my lips. I glance back at Jerome again. His eyes were wide and his infamous chesire smile spreading across his face. It was in that moment I had realized how much I had missed that smile.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad._

* * *

"So how is she?" Lydia Chandler took a sip of her brandy, the amber liquid burning her throat.

"She's doing well, today is her first real day out of solitary" Dr. Nara smiled warmly at the older woman, who's back was turned to her "she's not a very social one, your daughter"

Lydia threw back the rest of her drink before pouring herself another. She walked over to the psychiatrist who was seated on the couch, studying the drink in her hand as she moved.

"You know I never was much of drinker. Sure, the occasional glass of wine with dinner, but aside from that, rarely touched the stuff. I always thought it'd help me be a better influence on Molly" she sneered and took a large swig, her face scrunching in distaste "we saw how well that turned out"

"Lydia, you can't blame yourself for what happened, your daughter is a sick girl, but in time-"

"Don't call her that!" Lydia snapped cutting the kind woman off. The alcohol had just begun to cloud her mind. She reached her hand over to the coffee table picking up a picture frame that stood on it. Inside the frame was a photo of a young girl and her mother, both of them with dark hair and fair skin. They sat at a table, a birthday cake in front of them with nine candles lit on top. They both looked so happy, so innocent, so…normal. Lydia sneered at the photo, tears welling up in her eyes. She stood up and threw the photograph at the wall, the glass shattering and spraying across the floor.

"I was a good mother," she whimpered, taking another generous sip from her brandy. Dr. Nara came up from behind her, wrapping an arm around the weeping woman.

"I'm sure you were, but sometimes things go beyond how a child was raised" she patted the woman's shoulder trying to soothe her. "You can't hold yourself accountable for your daughter actions"

"I told you not called her that" Lydia ripped herself from the other woman's grasp, stalking to the other side of the room.

"That girl is a monster," she muttered, glaring out the larger window over looking uptown.

"You don't believe that" Dr. Nara stood up from the couch as well, joining Lydia at the window

"I do" Lydia didn't look away from the window, her eyes transfixed on the city lights

"If you truly did believe that, you wouldn't be paying me as much as you are to check up on her," the psychiatrist pointed out. She crossed her arms and looked the woman next to her over. Her makeup was smudged from crying, her eyes bloodshot from a mix of tears and alcohol, the dress she wore was wrinkled, as if she slept in it the night before, though she probably had.

" I gave birth to a psychopath." Lydia cried quietly looking over at Dr. Nara with a panicked expression.

"Psychopath, no. Sociopath with a borderline personality disorder, maybe" Dr. Nara reasoned, taking the glass of brandy out of Lydia's hand and walking back over to the coffee table where she set it down

"Is there a difference?" Lydia trailed after the woman; angry her drink was taken away from her.

"Several, actually" the short-haired woman began "Psychopaths tend to be cold-hearted, they mimic emotions rather then feel them. Sociopaths, however, they typically have the emotional outburst, fits of rage, much like ones Molly is prone to. She's good at masking her emotions, but there are moments you see them "

"So where does the 'maybe' come in?" Lydia asked

"That's the interesting part!" Dr. Nara's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She quickly sat down on the cushiony white sofa, eagerly patting the empty space next to her. Lydia took the seat tentatively, even though it was her furniture, and waited for the eccentric psychiatrist to start explaining her theory.

"You see, Molly is a smart girl, the wheels are always turning. I can tell when I talk to her, she's calculating the conversation, answering questions before they're asked. She takes the time to plan things out, which is a trait psychopaths usually display, however I still don't think you could label her one" Dr. Nara shifted in her seat, facing Lydia straight on

"She's also impulsive, and has little regard for consequences she has to face, I've seen her give a guard a bloody nose without so much of a wink, another point towards sociopath. But, you mention her father, you'll see traces of guilt flash through her eyes if you look close enough" Dr. Nara clapped her on the shoulder "Like I said, she's good at masking her emotions, but not good enough"

Lydia pursed her lips, nodding at Dr. Nara's words, trying to make sense of it all

"So what you're saying is, Molly's too crazy, even for you?" she asked, alcohol gave her mouth absolutely no filter

"On the contrary, she's much more complex than that. She's one of the most interesting patients I've ever had at Arkham." Dr. Nara patted the other woman on the knee enthusiastically. Lydia raised her eyebrows, not really following what was just said.

"Lydia" Dr. Nara spoke quietly, bring Lydia's attention back to her "Either your daughter is one of the best damn actresses I've ever met, or she really is a deranged killer"

Lydia grabbed the glass of brandy off the table and knocked it back in one go, before getting up to pour herself yet another. She ran a hand over her face as she filled her glass to the brim, way past how it should be traditionally poured. She took a large swig, then another, and another. She wiped the corners over her mouth and turned over to face Dr. Nara, leaning against her liquor cabinet for support.

"Now, where does this split personality come in?"

Dr. Nara stood, smoothing her hands over the lapels of her blazer. She was much more graceful as she made her way over to the cabinet, not tripping over her feet, and her mind clouded by booze.

"Well" she took the glass from Lydia again, this time determined to cut her off "she talks to herself"

The mother shrugged, crossed her arms and giving the psychiatrist a pointed look "So? A lot of people do that"

D.r Nara shook her head, pushing her large glassed farther up her nose. She set the glass down on cabinet, making sure to set it on a coaster. After all, leaving a ring on someone else's furniture was just rude

"They're usually one sided conversations," she put her arm around Lydia, leading her back to the couch "but sometimes, you'll hear her answer herself"

"I'm not following" Lydia rubbed her head, not really in the mindset to be thinking

"Have you ever seen Lord of the Rings, Lydia?" Dr. Nara crossed her legs and looked at the woman sat next to her. Lydia raised her eyebrows, looking at Dr. Nara with expression somewhere between confusion and offense

"If you're asking me to watch a movie with you, I'm going to have to tell you no" Dr. Nara shook her head, a smile smile ghosting over her lips

"No, no! I'm trying to better explain your daughter's current situation. You see, it's like Smeagol, sweet, a little out of the box, and one sided conversations" she picked up a candle that was resting on the coffee table as a demonstration.

"Sometimes though, it's like Gollum" she picked up the lighter that sat next to it with her other hand, holding it out in front of her "angry, and manipulative, the other side the conversation. And sometimes..."

She lit the candle, and held it up between both her's and Lydia's faces, both of them watching the flame dance

"You hear both"

Lydia glanced between the burning candle and Dr. Nara, a few times then shaking her head and standing up, wobbling slightly.

"You had me up until you started comparing my daughter to a fictional character" Lydia went to go walk away but Dr. Nara grabbed the woman's wrist, setting the candle back on the coffee table and standing up as well.

"Ok, I'll admit, that was a dumb comparison, Molly is nowhere near that unstable" She let go of the woman's wrist and opted to set it on her shoulder instead "Why don't you get some rest, Lydia, I have to get back to work anyways. I'll stop by again tomorrow after, we can talk more then"

The dark haired woman nodded, her face scrunched up in a mix of intoxication and exhaustion. She gave Dr. Nara a weak smile before stumbling out of the room, on her way to bed.

"I'll just...let myself out then" Dr. Nara called out after her, but it was no use. She looked around, raking her slim fingers through her hair

"Where do you keep your keys?"

* * *

"Tell me about your mother" Jerome hopped over the back of the lumpy couch, sitting down next to me. I looked up from the book I was reading, he sat with his legs crossed and his arm thrown casually over the back of the sofa, a pair of purple glasses perched at the end of his nose.

"Don't those belong to that girl who talks to the food?" I turned the page of my book and continued reading.

"We're playing therapist, and you're doing a terrible job" Jerome whined because of my lack of attention. He snatched the book out of my hands, yanking of the hideous glasses and tossing them over his shoulder while looking at the page I was reading with a confused look. "What's this thing about anyway?"

I went to grab the book back but he leaned back, holding it up over his head and out of my reach. I leaned forward trying to retrieve it, but he just kept leaning back farther. With a huff I sat back down in my seat, pushing my sleeves up past my elbows and crossing my arms

 _Clearly not getting that back anytime soon_

"It's about a deputy sheriff and a prostitute" Jerome studied the book some more before shrugging and tossing it over his shoulder like he did with the glasses.

"Sounds boring" he shifted in his seat, bringing both legs up onto the couch, folding them pretzel style like a child would "I think I liked you more outside of Arkham"

I rolled my eyes at him, but deep down I had felt kind of hurt "It's actually really good, the deputy sheriff is actually a nymphomaniac sociopath, and the prostitute is his secret lover who's helping him blackmail a construction company that killed his brother, who was sent to jail for a crime that the deputy sheriff committed"

This seemed to spark Jerome's interest as he jumped out of his sitting position and reached over the back of the couch, retrieving the book. Once he got it he tossed the book to me, which I clumsily caught.

"Read to me" he demanded he crossed his legs again and his everlasting smile seemed to grow even larger. I cocked an eyebrow at him, slightly entertained, but mostly just confused

"Surely you can't be serious" Jerome simply nodded, gesturing me to start.

 _He's like a child, a really attractive psychotic child_

"Kinda sexy" I muttered to myself as I opened to book to the first page

"What was that?" My face paled as I looked over at at Jerome, who thank god didn't appear to have heard me

"I said sure thing" I covered up not looking him in the eye, keeping my focus on the book in my hands. I opened my mouth, about to start reading the first entry, but he cut me off

"Wait!"

I looked up from the page, cocking my head to the side, I was about to ask him why he stopped me but he cut me off again, this time however with his actions. He swung his legs up and over the arm of the couch, turning his back to me and then reclined, laying back until he was using my lap as a head rest. He shifted a couple times until he was comfortable.

"Ok, now you can read" He smirked up at me, pushing the book back up in from of my face and then lacing his fingers together, resting them on his abdomen.

I shook my head, trying to ignore the fact that I could feel my cheeks heating up

 _Idiot_

* * *

 _Is this what you wanted?_

 _Did I make your dreams come true?_

 _You're sitting in the corner, wondering what you got into_

 **A/N: Who has two thumbs and loves you guys so much she released a new chapter out three days before she intended to? This girl!...wow that was really lame and I promise never to do that again. Again, I'm no expert on mental disabilities, all of this was done purely by research, please pm me if you have any notes on such.**

 **Any how, who loved the last episode? Cameron is absolutely brilliant, and I'm loving it, my only complaint is that I need more Oswald, but that might just be me being biased cause he's my favorite. Once again I am** **absolutely blown away by the reviews and favorites. But don't stop now, please, keep them coming! Like I've said, they really help me motivate, and I love hearing from you guys, the feedback is incredible, and sometimes your theories are pretty accurate it scares me.** **Soooo Jerome and Molly were finally reunited, I hope it was what you guys were dreaming for, a bit of fluff before the chaos starts. Boy, do I have some ideas for Molly. Honestly, I can't wait to write her into those big crime scenes, I'm really hoping you guys are gonna love it too. Also I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written so far, so that's pretty cool. And it looks like next episode the gang is meeting with Oswald, so I'm practically jumping up and down at that, also pretty cool.**

 **AAAANNNNNNNNDDDD Guess who is on tumblr now? Yep! Yep! omgalphabadwolfe if any of you wish to follow me, I will always be accepting asks on there as well!**

 ** _One final question:_ What do you guys want to see in Molly and Jerome's relationship in the future? Please let me know, hearing from you guys literally makes my day! Also don't forget to review and favorite!**

 **Til next time xx**

 **-Kit**

 **Song:** Innocence- Halestorm


	9. Chapter 9

**But first I have to thank some beautiful reviewers, if I didn't get you this time, I might get you next!**

 **Gotham: Awww thank you so much, it always makes me so happy when someone compliments how I write Jerome, I'm always so nervous I'll get him wrong! Also, your english is fine, don't apologize!**

 **Guest 1: What a crazy random happenstance! Good luck with your** **fic!**

 **londonslonely: Oh my god you're so effing sweet I kid you not I already had that 'turned on as I am" bit written down and then the episode aired and I was just like "Oh my god its freaking perfect!"and yes, I can totally see Jerome being protective. Also, glad your loving the fluff, trying to keep in as much as I possibly can, as for the naughty stuff, well we will have to see ;) thank you for the review hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Guest 2: is she gonna get kidnapped, well you'll have to wait and see!**

 **Genny: You're too kind, thank you so much!**

 **One of many: Thank you so much! It literally makes my day when someone compliments Molly! Glad you're enjoying so far**

 **Bleedingheart2XLoLa: You are absolutely terrific and thank you so much, honestly, thank you for the help!**

 **LostGirl97: Thank you! I'm really glad you're liking this story! Just trying to add onto the Jerome fandom :)**

 **JeromeIsMyBae: You're name is fabulous, first off, absolutely fabulous! Yes, definitely looking forward to Molly entering the life of crime, whether she's hesitant or just fights her conscience, you can look for that in the near future!**

 **Luna Latanya: All of your reviews were so sweet, I'm happy you like it!**

* * *

 _One step forward making two steps back, my oh my_

 _Riding piggy on the bad boy's back for life_

* * *

"How was you're first day out of solitary, Molly?" Dr. Nara crossed her legs and pulled her notepad closer to her face. I shrugged bringing my knees up onto my chair, folding them to the side.

"It was okay, I mean, any day in an asylum isn't ideal"

She smiled at me and wrote something down. I began to play with a lock my hair; the ends had started to split due to being locked up without my usual conditioner and other products.

"Did you meet any new friends?" I kept twirling with my hair, not looking at her

 _Just an old one_

"New ones?" I shook my head "no"

Dr. Nara pressed her lips together then wrote another thing down. I let out a huff and dropped the strand hair I was playing with.

"Dr. Nara why did our meeting have to be during rec hours?" I asked, very much annoyed. While everyone else was currently socializing or reading, or whatever, I was stuck in her office, talking about my "feelings"

"Well I thought it'd be best to see you before my lunch break" she clarified, still writing down on her notepad

"Why not after?" I raised an eyebrow at her, my head cocked to the side

"Because I wanted to see you now" she bit back. I jumped slightly in my chair, looking at the shorthaired woman with surprise.

"No need to get defensive." I muttered awkwardly adverting my gaze. Dr. Nara sighed and uttered a quick apology, a sincere one.

"I think this will be all for today" she spoke quietly and walked me to the door. My eyebrows furrowed together, I was feeling more confused by the second.

"Let's reschedule for some other time. How about net week? Think you can stay out of solitude for that long" she let out a forced laugh and smiled uncomfortably at me.

I nodded slowly while she all but pushed me out the door of her office. The door slammed behind me and I could hear her lock it from the other side. I shook my head and made my way down the hall.

 _That was weird_

I turned the corner, heading towards the rec hall where everyone else probably was. My arms swung as I walked to the tune of some random song I was humming. When I had finally made it to the end of the hallway, the rec hall in sight, when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Not so fast, inmate" I tried yanking my arm from the guard's grip but he only tightened it.

"I'm just going in" I glared at Officer Blake who simply glared back

"No you're not, it's back to your cell with you" he began to lead me the opposite way and I tried to yank my arm away again. Officer Blake stopped and with one strong tug pulled me towards him.

"Unless you wanna go back in solitary, I suggest you follow"

"That's not fair" I snapped "why do I have to go back to my cell?"

He didn't answer, but merely began to attempt pulling me down the hall again. I looked back at the rec hall, where I could see everyone looking like they were having a slightly less miserable time than me. I scanned the various inmates until I found the back of a familiar red head. Jerome glanced over his shoulder and our eyes met and his face seemed to brighten up. He waved me over, but when he noticed the guard gripping my forearm his smile dropped, replaced instead with a look of confusion.

"Final warning"

My eyes snapped back at Officer Blake, I clenched my jaw and stopped fighting him, allowing him to drag off down the hallway.

 _Break one guy's nose your first day here and suddenly he has it out for you._

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Mrs. Chandler?"

"Jefferson" Lydia clarified signing away at papers her lawyer had just handed her.

"Pardon?" he asked

"Jefferson, I want to be called by my maiden name from now on" she explained, signing the next page "I only kept Garrett's last name after the divorce for my daughter. As far as I'm concerned she isn't my daughter anymore, so it's Jefferson"

Her lawyer nodded taking the papers away looking them over to make sure everything was signed.

"And what about all the belongings inside?" he asked.

"Auction the valuables off, donate them, keep them inside for all I care" Lydia spoke with a wave of her hand, the multiple bracelets she wore jingling.

"Well then that's everything" he stood up and offered his hand to her, which Lydia quickly shook. "I'll talk to the demo company, everything should be taken care of by the end of the month"

Lydia nodded, pulling her phone out of her purse as she stood. She flipped it open, checking her missed calls.

"That's wonderful, Nathan, now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to return" She turned over her shoulder and sauntered out of the room, her heels clicking on the hard wood floors as she left.

"Have a good evening, Ms. Jefferson!" Nathan called after her, but she was already gone.

* * *

 ** _THE NEXT DAY_**

I entered the rec hall, this time no rude guard to stop me and drag me off to my cell for no apparent reason. Wincing I pulled up the sleeve of my white shirt, examining my forearm, Officer Blake was kind enough to leave a bruise. I rubbed my fingers over the purpling skin, wincing again.

"There's my favorite girl"

"Hi, Jerome" I muttered quietly, still rubbing the bruised skin. I felt him clap me on the shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Whoa what happened to you?" he asked, though I had a feeling he already knew the answer. I pulled my sleeve down, figuring there was no point to go into details.

"Don't worry about it." I said finally looking at him. Jerome shrugged, throwing his arm around me and leading me over to a table.

"Come, on, gang's waiting"

"Gang?" I gave him a confused look but let him lead me over to a table that was occupied by who I could only assume the gang was.

He plopped down onto the bench and I awkwardly followed suit, seating myself between him and a lanky skittish brunette male. I studied each person in the group; the man next to me seemed to be lost in his own world, occasionally speaking out to things that weren't there

 _Schizophrenic_

Across from Jerome was a larger man, frizzy brown hair and a scruffy face, now he I sort of knew. I knew his last name was Greenwood, that he killed a lot of women, and I also heard he ate them, but I wasn't quite sure if that was a rumor or not. Judging by the way he was looking at me, I was starting to think it wasn't. I turned my attention to across from me, being greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello, Molly"

"Mr. Sionis" I greeted with a nod.

"Wait, hold on" Jerome intervened, pointing between the two of us "You two know each other?"

"He and my dad were old friends" Richard nodded in agreement

"Her father had the honor of removing my appendix"

Jerome looked like he had just seen a man with two heads. He glanced between both of us again, wrapping his brain around the situation. He pressed his lips together then shrugged, returning back to the conversation he was having with Greenwood.

"I'd ask how your father is, however I read the paper" Richard pushed a folded up newspaper across the table towards me. I raised my eyebrows and unfolded the paper, scanning it over.

 ** _CHANDLER ESTATE TO BE TORN DOWN AT THE END OF THE MONTH_**

 _After the death of her late ex-husband, Lydia Jefferson has signed off on the Chandler household, ordering it to be demolished,_

 _along with any personal belongings to her daughter, Molly Chandler. Molly, who was convicted for her for killing Dr. Garrett Chandler,_

 _is currently serving time at Arkham Asylum. It is still unclear how Molly will handle this situation when or if she ever makes it out of Arkham._

"That bitch" I muttered, glaring at the article, specifically at the photo of my mother in front of my father's house.

 _That house doesn't belong to her_

"That house should mine, everything in my father's will went to me" I pushed the paper away from me and crossed my arms.

"I don't think that still applies if kill them" Richard said in a bored tone, picking the paper back up and reading. I huffed and crossed my arms

The gates suddenly opened and a woman walked in. She was pretty, gorgeous actually, even with the bored expression on her face. She made her way over to an unoccupied table, a magazine in hand.I noticed how everyone at the table watched her, especially Richard who's whole attitude changed the moment she walked in. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her, watching every move she made.

"Who is she?" the older man asked

"I'm on it!" Jerome slammed his hand down onto the table before jumping up and sauntering over to the new girl.I watched as he walked up to her, jumping into the chair opposite her, conversation seeming to roll of his tongue.

"There goes your boyfriend"

I looked back at Richard, who was still watching the girl

"He's not my boyfriend" I crossed my arms resting them on the table.

"He talks about you enough" Richard drawled, turning around in his seat, leaning back on the table with his elbows. He continued to watch them, and I couldn't help but join in.

The new girl looked uninterested in whatever it was Jerome was saying to her, flipping through her magazine the entire time. At one point they looked over at our table, and I could have sworn Jerome winked at me. They resumed talking and I tried to figure out what they were saying, reading lips had never been a strong point of mine. The girl spun around in her chair facing our table

"Hey, you" She raised her hand in the air snapping for attention "Baldy, here here!"

She kept calling until the large man at then end of the table looked her way. She smiled calling him over, which he gladly did. She stood and started talking to him, his back turned to us, sort of blocking her.I looked back at Jerome, who watched the scene before him with eager eyes.

 _None of this makes any sense_

The large man returned back to the table a dazed look on his face. He sat back down, staring off into the distance. Everyone else at the table seemed to have been going about their business, and I was starting to regret not bringing a book or something. Jerome soon came back, a proud smirk on his face. He slid back into the empty spot next to me, his hands resting on the table.

"Done" he said and Richard nodded, going back to reading. I glanced between the two men making sense of the whole situation.

"So, is this how dating works in here?" I asked trying not to smirk. Jerome chuckled nudging me with his shoulder lightly.

"Not exactly, gorgeous" He laughed again and I joined in, forgetting how much I liked laughing with him.

 _This boy is something else_

* * *

 _What about the world today?_

 _What about the place that we call home?_

 _We've never been so many, and we've never been...so alone_

 **A/N: BAM! New chapter, gonna be honest, not all that proud of this one. However I got it out literally like three days after I posted the last one, so I think that's gotta be good. Originally I was gonna do two chapters, ending this one at the part with Lydia and her lawyer, start the next one in on the next day. However that just felt too short so I combined them and boom, longer chapter. In fact, a lot longer of a chapter than anticipated. I hope that I'm dragging anything, or that I'm not rushing, I wanna keep up with plot of the show, but I also didn't want to just dive into everything too quickly.** **I'm going to try to get the next one out by wednesday or thursday, so be on the look out!**

 **Anyways, some super exciting news! This story is now the Jerome fic that has the most follows, favorites, and reviews in the Gotham section! AHHH! And its all thanks to you guys, If I could hug you all and give you all brownies I would! You are all so wonderful!**

 _ **One final question: How do you think Molly is going to react to this other side of Jerome?**_

 **Please remember to review, and tell all your friends!**

 **Til next time xx**

 **-Kit**

 **Song:** We Are- Ana Johnsson


	10. Chapter 10

**First I gotta thank some beautiful reviewers, some from last chapters and a couple others I didn't get for 8**

 **princess- snow510: I don't even know where to even begin thanking you. Honestly, you are so kind, thank you so very much. I am beyond thrilled that you're enjoying this story, thank you for what you said about Molly too, hope you like this chapter as well**

 **AmyWonderland92: Aw, thank you. And it was no problem mentioning you, you read and reviewed, it is the very least I can do. Unfortunately I don't have a twitter so I won't be able to follow you, but if I did, I definitely would! Also yeah, I read somewhere about Jerome being a proto-Joker and that freaked me out a bit, but I don't feel like they'll kill him. Please don't quote me on that! Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

 **ForEver-A-DayDreamer: Why thank you very much, I'm really glad it's not giving off joker/harley vibes. Also you are too kind, thank you!** **Hope you like the chapter!**

 **Lady Ravanna: Thank you! Yes, i'm really looking forward to pushing Molly, I know I don't want a stereotypical heroine out of her, I want her more complex, like an antihero I guess? Anyways, I definitely can see Jerome helping push that, although yes he liked Molly as the shy girl he met at that coffee shop, I feel like he knows that girl won't fit into this new world. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **LionNekoAlexis: Never apologize for wanting dirty things, my dear friend. Yes, I have considered giving Molly and Jerome a very physical relationship, so we will have to see where the pieces fall and if that can fit in. Glad you're liking the story!**

 **greenguru11: AWWWWWWWW thank you, I'm so happy you like it, putting a smile on anyone's face is all I can hope for**

 **DarkFireAngel00: Yep, I really want to explore Molly's mentality more. Jerome actually never saw her without some form of wall up, I mean, at least not with the way she acted around Gordon and the Judge. She still around him a lot like how they first met, so there is something else there, whether it was all for show or its truly how she is... well only time will tell.**

 **londonslonely: Ok literally every one of your reviews are so freaking sweet. Seriously, thank you so much! And of course I'm going to respond to you guys, you all take the time to read this story and review it, a response is the very least I can do to thank you all for being so amazing! Yes, I can agree since the moment Molly has met Jerome he always has been different, I just don't think Molly personally understands the weight of how blood thirsty he can get sometimes. I definitely think it will be more of an understanding for her though, possibly even a bit of a wake up call to that other side of her. She hasn't fully shown what she's capable of to him, so that's going to be fun to explore, especially with how this new life style might test their relationship with each other (or perhaps even push it closer together) and how she's going to react to it all. If you remember Molly definitely wanted to branch out and explore, she also wanted to go to college, however her father was simply too overbearing. So, there could still be a part of her who still wants that, anyhow now I'm rambling, glad you are enjoying this story!**

 **kekejo99: Thank you, I'm happy you liked it! yes, I can could see molly being a little thrown off by Jerome's actions, but she's a smart girl, under the circumstances she might even expected it, who knows? Anyway, thank you for the review and please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _King rat on the streets in another life_

 _They laugh, we don't think it's funny_

* * *

"No, you can't use that!" I pulled the joker card off the second center pile, placing it off to the side.

"I thought you said the joker was a wild card!" Jerome asked

I was currently teaching him how to splay speed, which actually is a lot harder to do when you're sitting next to each other, especially when Dobkins the schizophrenic is next to you the entire time trying to play too.

"Ok, yes normally, but there's only one joker card in the deck, that's an unfair advantage" I explained. Jerome huffed and rolled his eyes, but agreed and placed a four on top of the three. The game continued on for a while, ending in myself winning for the third time, though Jerome was insisting he still didn't fully know how to play.

"Alright all or nothing" he began to shuffle the cards again and I couldn't help but laugh.

Silence fell over our group, all of us kind over returning to our own thing. Dobkins started swatting at the air, Greenwood, who was next to Jerome was picking at his teeth, and across from us lay the new girl, Barbara, stretched out between Richard and the bald guy, Aaron, currently having her nails painted.

 _Lucky her_

I began to tap my fingers against the table quietly, trying to entertain myself while Jerome set up for the next game. As if on queue, Barbara sighed breaking the awkward silence

"Someone tell me a funny story" she looked around at the table waiting for someone to end the boredom. I began to think, wondering if I had anything to share. Richard slammed his hand down on the table, gathering all our attention, a proud grin on his face.

"I have a good one"

I shifted in my seat, getting comfortable for his story, the cards long forgotten. It was strange how natural this felt. Just like a group of friends, casually hanging out, like we weren't all prisoners.

 _Like you're all normal_

"So when I was in college, I played for the varsity polo team" Richard began. I heard the sound of the gated door being opened, but I didn't pay much attention to it, as I was trying to listen to Richard's story

"and I had a string of ponies…" his story was cut short by the new inmate who had just entered

"Greetings!" we all turned our attention towards the new face. He was a large man, with an odd haircut to match his equally odd tone

"I am Zaardon, the soul reaper!" he spoke with his arms casted out to the side, his voice bellowing throughout the room. I blinked a couple times, staring at him, sure he was crazy, but this was Arkham, so is everyone here.

"So I had these ponies" Richard began telling his story again, completely disregarding the other guy.

 _Everyone's crazy_

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to push those thoughts away, though it wasn't working. I took a couple deep breaths, finally calming myself. Opening my eyes, I tried to bring myself back into Richard's story, though to be completely honest I was lost.

"And the maître d says 'you can't bring them in here!'"

"Hear me slaves!"

I snapped my head towards the new guy, his face red with rage.

 _Did he really just call us slaves?_

"Surrender your souls to my mercy," he climbed up onto the table screaming at us "or I swear by the master I shall feast on your pain! I shall gorge on your torment! I shall crush you like a bug" he started laughing but it started coming out as coughing instead. He began to shake and wheeze, his knees buckling underneath him. He convulsed until finally he collapsed onto the table is mouth opened wide.

We stared at him as his body lay still on the table, was he dead, or did he just pass out? It only got more confusing as a light blue smoke began pouring out of his mouth. I quickly stood up, everyone else seeming to have the same idea. The smoke was starting to fill up the room, making it harder to breath. I tried to cover my mouth, but it was no use, the smoke had already started to take effect.

I reached out trying to find something to hold onto. My hand found it's way to Jerome's sleeve, gripping hard. I tried to look at him, but my vision was too blurred. He stumbled, trying to grab onto me as well, however he only ended up falling onto the table, eyes closed.

I took a step forward trying to run, but I couldn't focus, the room was spinning and it was getting harder to keep my eyes open. I felt myself fall forward blacking out before I even hit the floor.

* * *

"Now, Ms. Jefferson, are you sure there isn't anything at all you'd like to keep" Lydia followed Nathan around, workers all around her were clearing out her late ex-husbands home. The estate was large, and Garrett had liked to collect art, so they had barely made a dent.

"Everything out, I got all I wanted in the divorce" they stepped past a man carrying a large vase, entering the study

"What about anything that belongs to you daughter, wouldn't you like anything to remember her by?" he asked, taking note of everything in the room

"She's not dead, Nathan, she's just not here anymore" she placed a kind hand on the man's shoulder "you know you really don't have to be helping me do this"

Nathan brushed her off, letting her know it wasn't a big deal. He walked around the desk, picking up random items, before setting them back down and making more notes. "Lydia, we've been friends since high school, this is the least I can do"

"I know, I just feel like a burden" she sat down on the edge of the desk, setting her purse down next to her

"How's Derek?" she asked and the man in front of her visibly brightened. He started to answer her, but was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. Lydia opened up her purse, fishing her phone out. She check the id, recognizing it instantly.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this" she shot the man an apologetic look. She slid off the desk and hurried out the door, putting her phone to her ear.

"What happened?" she said in a hushed tone, looking around the hallway to see if she was alone

 _"Hello to you too, I'm doing well, thank you for asking"_ Dr. Nara spoke up from the other end

"Cut the crap, Annie. Why are you calling" Lydia could hear her let out a sigh through the phone.

 _"We have a situation"_

Lydia's blood froze. A couple workers passed her, each one carrying some random artifact found throughout the house. She forced a smile at them, waiting until they reached the end of the hallway before speaking again.

 _"_ Define situation"

 _"There's been a break in at Arkham, seven inmates were_ _taken"_

Any ounce of positive emotions that were in Lydia Jefferson's body crumbled at that very moment. She leaned back against the wall for support, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm her nerves.

 _"Molly was one of them"_

She covered her mouth, trying to regulate her breathing. Her vision was blurry and there was a weight on her chest she couldn't quite push off. Her phone buzzed, indicating that another call was coming in. She pulled her phone away from her ear, the id only increasing her nerves.

"Annie, I have to go" she hung up on the psychiatrist then answered the other call.

"Hello?" she tried to settle her voice, putting on a brave face. She pretended to be clueless, but deep down she knew exactly what this phone call was about.

 _"Lydia this is Jim Gordon from GCPD, I'm calling in regard of your daughter, Molly"_

* * *

Black.

Everything was black.

I moved my body around, but it was constricted, as if I was strapped to something. Whatever it was, it was holding me up, but my head was dropped, straining my neck. My head was throbbing, when I passed out I must've fallen on it, and I could feel a bump forming.

 _Two bruises in one day, must be a new record_

I rolled my neck a few times, trying to soothe it. It gave out several cracks and I groaned, both in pain and relief. Someone next to me groaned as well, followed by a few others. At least I wasn't alone. Bright light flooded my vision when I opened my eyes, I squinted, trying to adjust. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. On my left was Jerome, and on my other side was Schizo, in fact the entire table was here. All of us were strapped to what appeared to be rolling carts for boxes.

"What the hell is this place" Greenwood spoke up.

I continued looking around. We had to have been in a tower of sorts, and from the looks of outside the large windows, still in Gotham. One side of the room there was a desk, two men stood in front of it dressed in all black holding big guns. Next to them stood a man and woman by a spiral staircase. The other stood another pair of men in all black with guns, guarding the only exit.

"It ain't Arkham anyhow," Jerome looked at Greenwood with excitement "things are looking up."

I fought my restraints, but it was no use, I was trapped. My eyes darted across the room over and over again, I was determined to find out exactly what the hell was going on.

"Welcome, everyone" the man by the staircase greeted "my name is Theo Galavan"

He made his way in front of us, giving me a better look at him He was older, wore a dark suit and his hair was gelled and styled. He presented himself with an aura of confidence and power, making everyone know that he was a man of respect.

"this is my sister, Tabitha" he gestured to the girl he was next to, a young woman dressed in leather with a high ponytail.

Greenwood was the first to speak up, everyone else following, demanding to know where we were. I kept quiet, watching the man before us. He held up a hand, silencing everyone.

"I understand you might be confused, scared, a little groggy…please, relax." He made his way down the line, looking each of us over "Today is the first day of a wonderful future for all of you. If you want"

"Who are you?" Barbara piped up from the end of the line. Her and Galavan made eye contact. He stopped in his tracks, looking almost amused at her words.

"Well now the question is, who are you?" he began walking again, slower this time. "The world sees criminal lunatics, I see brilliance" he stopped in front of me, checking me up and down. Our gazes locked and he offered me a smirk, but I simply just stared. He stalked towards the end of the line, speaking lowly as he did

"I see charisma, and power" This time he stopped in front of Barbara, gazing down at her with interest "I see power"

"Yes! Exactly, my man!" Jerome spoke up his whole demeanor changed to that of a kid in a candy store. "That is so spooky, that is me to a T. These other bozos, I don't know" he mumbled on, jerking his head towards the others .

"but you're singing my song" he added with a grin. I shushed him giving him a look as if to say shut up. Richard felt the same way as he shouted towards the red head from the other end of the line.

"Quiet, Jerome!" he nodded at Galavan, urging him to continue "keep talking"

Galavan smirked, looking down the line yet again. He was testing us, for what I couldn't tell, but he was still testing.

"Imagine, a group of outlaws like yourselves, each selected for your unique ability, all working together as a team. Imagine the synergy. Imagine the impact" He paced past us again, I was making my neck her even more following this guy back and forth. "Gotham would tremble before you"

Barbara smirked at the man, tilting her head to the side. "Well, that sounds fabulous, but I'm not a brilliant outlaw. I just have…" she trailed of trying to find the right words to say.

"Issues" I finished for her. We shared a glance, and there was sudden mutual understanding for each other, a common respect.

"Issues" she smiled at me and nodded.

"You have ferocity" Galavan offered, stalking back to our end of the line

"and beauty" he added while looking at me. He stood in front of Barbara again, captivating her stare "and desire, and that's enough"

He lifted her chin, keeping her gaze on him "Come with me, Barbara. Whatever you want in the world, it's yours" He looked back at me "whatever you want."

"Theo? That's your name, right? Theo?" Richard called, snapping us out of our daze. Galavan looked over at the older gentlemen, brows furrowed.

"You're getting way ahead of yourself, here. First of all, keep you hands off her" Richard nodded towards Barbara "Second, this whole 'magic team'? I gotta pass. I don't take orders. Good luck on everything, though. It's an intriguing concept."

The moment those words left his mouth, I knew Richard had made a mistake. Sure, I had no idea who this Theo Galavan guy is, but he definitely didn't appear to be someone taken lightly.

"This is very disappointing" Galavan said quietly, even just standing there he looked intimidating.

Richard rolled his eyes and scoffed, as if he understood what he was getting at. "Fair play. You want a reward for busting us out of Arkham. I am grateful." Galavan's face remained stoic

 _His poker face might beat Detective Gordon's_

"How's a million bucks sound? Pretty good, huh? I can get it for you today, soon as I hit the streets" Richard offered. Nothing about Galavan looked like he was buying in on it.

"Money's not the concern. I didn't anticipate sexual jealousy. That always poisons the well. Oh…I had such high hopes for you." He turned and faced the men in front of the desk and his sister "You have to go. Tabitha will see you out"

His sister walked behind Richard, unstrapping him. Once Richard was free he dusted himself off, walking to Barbara.

"Ms. Kean is coming with me" he stopped and glanced at me, giving me a look of mock sympathy "Sorry, Molly, but you _father_ and I were friends"

 _If I wasn't strapped up right now, I'd so be flipping you off_

"Oh, she doesn't want to go where you're going" I heard a whip crack. Turning my head I saw that Tabitha had pulled one out. She cracked the whip again, this time it wrapping around Richard's neck. She yanked him towards her, him crashing to the ground hard. Once he was down she straddled him, pulling a knife out her belt and stabbing him multiple times, blood splattering everywhere.

I couldn't bring myself to look away, Jerome was laughing next to me, but I don't know if I was feeling the same way about this he was. In fact I couldn't tell how I was feeling. I wasn't disgusted, or horrified, not even remorseful. I felt…

 _Intrigued_

"Anyone else want to leave?" Galavan asked. I shook my head, still staring at Richard's body.

"Good"

* * *

 _You don't believe in god_

 _I don't believe in luck_

 _They don't believe in us_

 _But I believe we're the enemy!_

 **Ok, I totally lied about the new chapter on wednesday and stayed up till 4 am writing this. I just couldn't leave it with that last chapter, I'm sorry. Alright, so Molly and the rest of the gang are out and about to run rapid across Gotham...or is she? Time to see if Molly really is like the others. Again I am absolutely blown away by you guys, seriously can't tell you how much I love you! Seriously, the amount of feedback I'm getting is** **fabulous! Also, I don't know if any of you are interested but, on spotify right now is the I guess the "official" Black Diamond playlist! What I mean by that, is basically its just a collection of songs that helped inspire to write this story, so check it out if you want, some of them were used in chapters!** **(username still is alphabadwolf)**

 _ **One final question: do you think Molly is going to join in with the chaos, or will she be reluctant?**_

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Til next time xx**

 **-Kit**

 **Song:** DESTROYA - My Chemical Romance


	11. Chapter 11

**You all know the drill ;) btw even if I didn't mention you, know that you are still a wonderful being and if I could give you a hug I would.**

 **Linda Ku: Oh, thank you so much! I'm really glad that Molly is coming off a realistic, you are so nice! Hope you enjoys this chapter!**

 **Sol: oh god don't even get me started on** **that, but good to know my story is helping you out!**

 **an anon: Thank you! Also you compared their relationship to Chuck and Blair, that's like one of the greatest things ever! They were used a little bit actually during development for the story, actually, along with JD and Veronica from Heathers. Any who...hope you like it!**

 **Big Sexy Beans: has anyone ever told you that you're name is fabulous, because it is. And happy belated birthday! Definitely a peek at Molly's dark side in this chapter, and how she see Jerome. Thank you so much for the review, enjoy!**

 **CollarFive: Thank you for the review! Glad you really like Molly, but I totally get what you mean by Jerome. He is literally the problematic fave to end all problematic faves. Hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **Luna Latanya: Kill her mother? Hmmm, interesting thought, guess you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for the review!**

 **londonslonely: Ok words cannot describe how amazing you are, seriously thank you so much! And I totally get what you mean with Barbara, I'm not her biggest fine either, however it is just her and Molly surrounded by a bunch of psychotic males, so they do have to stick together in some sense. Also you're gonna check out the playlist? That's so nice! Hope you like the chapter!**

 _Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell_

 _Everybody burn the house down right now_

* * *

Under certain circumstances you find yourself not afraid of things like you used to. For instance, I used to be terrified of heights, I couldn't so much as look down over the third floor at the mall. Yet, somehow, standing atop of a building right now, I feared myself more than the idea of falling.

The first man was thrown, plummeting down to the street below, whether or not he died before or after impact was unclear. Another man followed, then another. I watched as Jerome had Aaron throw each man off the building, and did nothing about it. I just leaned with my back against the ledge, elbows propped up, watching them all fall over my shoulder.

 _You're starting to enjoying this_

I shook my head, looking away from the horror show that was happening around me. I didn't want to enjoy this, I didn't want this to be who I was. Yet, a part of me deep down, felt like I was lying to myself. As if this chaos was igniting something deep down inside me I never knew possible. It made me wonder, when does a nice girl stop being nice?

 _When she kills her father_

"Perfect. Next!"

Jerome's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He sat next to me, his feet dangling over the edge of the building, smiling possibly brighter than I think I had ever seen him smile before.

"Mr. X!" He looked over his shoulder, calling over the next victim. Greenwood dragged the man over, handing him off to Aaron.

The man was shaking, his whimpers muffled by the duct tape around his mouth. I would probably be scared too if I had been bound in a straight jacket, blindfold and gagged by escaped convicts. Aaron hoisted the man up onto the ledge, ready to push him off like the others.

"Uh, a little to the right" Jerome held up his hand motioning for Aaron to move down. The larger man looked at him with annoyance, but still did as he was told.

"Okay, that's the spot. Perfect" he gestured for Aaron to release the man, which he did not hesitate to do. They all watched the body drop, joining the others down below. I watched everyone else though, the bystanders. People were swarming the streets, screaming each time a new one was dropped.

"What shall we do with the uh…spare?" Dobkins piped up, the schizophrenic pointing towards Greenwood and the last victim. Jerome's smile dropped, he looked back down at the streets, trying to come up with a new plan.

"Ooh!" He shot up having a light bulb moment "I know!"

He threw his legs over, hopping back onto the roof, all but skipping over to the last man. He reached for a spray can, shaking it twice, before spraying a long red stripe down the center of the man's torso, ending it with a dot.

"Aaron" he called turning towards the behemoth of a man "Would you kindly?"

He made his way over, picking the man up with no struggle, up over his head. Dobkins was practically jumping in place, in fact he looked like he was about to pee himself in excitement. Jerome and Greenwood trailed after Aaron, equally excited for the final result. As for me, I still didn't know what I was feeling.

Aaron threw the last body down the side of the building, the man's screams muffled the entire way down. He hit the ground with a loud thud, and I could hear people scream again.

"What do you think, gorgeous?" Jerome turned to me eagerly, flipping me around to look at his creation. I looked at all seven bodies, lined up dead on the street, each one in a pool of their own blood.

 ** _MANIAX!_**

That's what they spelled out, that's what each red letter on their body created. I was horrified, not at the scene, not even at the men standing next to me. No, I was horrified at myself. Because I knew, deep, deep down, past the terror and sadness, past the empathy and any regard for human emotions…. this is who I was now.

"You know, you had enough bodies to actually spell maniacs, right?" I mused, looking back at Jerome. He huffed, rolling his eyes and throwing an arm around me

"But it looks better this way, doesn't it?" he pointed down at the bodies, admiring his work. "Now that's a headline!"

"I guess it is" I gazed down at the bodies, Jerome's laugh ringing throughout the rooftops.

* * *

"You all know what we're facing here" Commissioner Essen stood in front of all of GCPD, a projector screen set up behind her

"Forty-eight hours ago, seven criminally insane inmates were busted out of Arkham Asylum. Yesterday, five of those inmates broke into Yellen Shipyard, kidnapped seven works, then dropped them off the roof of the Gotham Gazette. As of now, we still have no leads, on the person or persons behind the breakout. Jim Gordon's lead" She gestured over to Gordon, relinquishing the floor to him "Jim"

"These are our targets" Gordon walked over to the projector, turning it on. Everyone remained quiet, waiting with batted breath for what was to come next. The first image came up, a mug shot of a young man, staring at the camera with a sinister smile. "Jerome Valeska, 18 years old. Matricide"

Gordon switched to the next photo, this one of a lanky man with dark greasy hair.

"Arnold Dobkins, schizophrenic, poisoner, rapist" he looked around the room, seeing everyone look at the screen with their own version of terror and confusion. He looked back at the screen flipping the next mug shot.

"Aaron Helzinger" the man on the screen was large, menacing, and looked like he could snap someone in half "Killed his entire family with his bare hands."

Gordon switched onto the next image, one of a man with frizzy hair and blood on his shirt "Robert Greenwood. Killed and then ate a dozen women"

The next image was of a young girl, with dark hair and pale skin. She stared at the camera with large hazel eyes, brimming with tears, but behind her terrified expression lingered a smirk, a spark of amusement .

"Molly Chandler, also 18. Traces of personality disorder, patricide." He clicked to the next image

"Barbara Kean, killed her parents" Gordon spoke softly looking at the woman's face with sad remembrance. He shut off the projector walking back to the front of the room "We're gonna work this in groups of four. I'll hand out assignments throughout the day. Alvarez is my coordinating officer, any questions?"

He searched amongst the group but no one spoke up.

"Let's get to work"

* * *

I had woken up the next morning sleeping on a couch, no one was in sight, and the sun had just began to rise. I stretched out the kinks in my neck, it still sore from being hauled in unconscious on those rolling carts.

"Good morning, Molly" Galavan greeted, he stood in the doorway, adjusting the sleeves of his jacket. "You're up early"

"as are you" I mumbled, still not fully awake. I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to soothe the tense muscles. My hair was dry, and knotted, I didn't even want to think about what it must've looked like. I was still in my uniform from Arkham, which honestly was starting to smell kind of gross.

"How about you go take a shower, freshen up before breakfast? I'll wake up the boys" he offered. My whole body visibly brightened at the mention of a shower. I hoped off the couch racing out of the room, before returning and looking at Galavan with a confused expression

"Um which way…" I trailed off, pointing in random directions

"down that hallway, turn left, and it's the fourth door on the right" he answered my unspoken, pointing the opposite way which I left. I nodded thanking him, and hurried off in direction he pointed me.

I took what was probably the longest shower I had ever taken. Lathered up in all the different soaps and shampoos, hell I even got to shave. I had spent so long curled up in the large fluffy white towel after, that my hair was almost completely dry. Searching through the bathroom's cabinets I found a brush, and to my absolute pleasure, a deodorant. Blessings did happen, and they came in the form of used, still sealed, deodorant. I was practically bubbling with excitement as I brushed my teeth.

There was a knock on the door, I peaked my head out only to find no one there. I looked down either side of the hall and saw no one. I looked down to the floor and found a set of clean clothes folded nicely. I picked them up, shutting and locking the bathroom door behind. I walked over to the mirror, examining the new set of clothes. They were simple, a navy sweater and a pair of tight black stretch pants.

 _no black and white stripes_

"Thank god" I chuckled darkly pulling on the sweater, it was a little big, falling off the shoulder a bit, exposing my black bra strap, but it was comfortable. I pulled on the pants, opting to be bare foot rather than put back on the shoes from Arkham. I made a mental note to ask someone about that later. Once I was dressed, cleaned and ready, I looked myself over in the mirror. I hardly recognized the girl staring back at me. She was paler than I remember being, thinner too, from gross Arkham food. I pinched my cheeks, trying to get some color back into them. My gaze shifted down to my hand, down to the finger where my ring usually sat. But it wasn't there anymore, it hadn't been there for so long.

 _It feels so empty without it_

"I'll get it back" I whispered softly holding my hand out, examining the nonexistent ring "someday"

I looked back up at my reflection, eyes scanning over my body one last time. I nodded at myself, before turning over and leaving the room, heading towards breakfast. My bare feet padded and slid across the hard floor, the smell of donuts can coffee getting stronger the closer I got. Entering the room, I was greeted by the sight of the guys, who were already gathered around the table chowing away. Galavan was nowhere in sight, but neither was Tabitha or Barbara, who had seemed to being hanging out more and more often.

"Molly, saved you a seat" Jerome waved me over, pulling the chair between him and Greenwood closer to the his head of the table. I quickly ducked over, smiling at him as I slid into my chair. I poured myself a coffee, adding lots of cream, in hopes of dulling it down a bit. The smell of coffee still made me uneasy, and I wondered if I ever was going to get over that. I helped myself to a chocolate donut, taking a large bite, savoring its sweet taste. God, I had missed good food. I felt like someone was watching me, and my gaze shifted over the Jerome. He sat with hands placed under his chin, staring at me with that large twisted smile of his. "Can I help you?" I asked, taking another bite of my donut

"Just looking" he said, still staring. I nodded awkwardly and went back to eating breakfast, trying to ignore the fact that he was watching me the entire time.

"Find job yesterday, gentlemen" Galavan made his appearance, walking down the spiral staircase, reading the paper. "We opened big. The whole city knows your name now"

 _I was there too, asshat_

"So bravo, lets give ourselves a round of applause" He set the paper down on the table, and I craned my neck over trying to get a good look at the article. The guys started clapping for themselves, and I joined in with slow claps of my own. I suddenly felt uneasy, the weight of the situation settling in. "Now that we have Gotham's attention, it's time for the Maniax to make a grand entrance" Galavan walked around the table, watching us.

 _Ok, so that's seriously our name now._

"Wasn't that it?" Jerome questioned.

"That was the overture" Galavan explained "Now the audience is hushed, expectant. The curtain rises"

"Then what happens?" Jerome asked, he was watching the older man, eager to hear his next words.

"Oh then, we confront Gothamites, with their most primal fears. Take from them all they hold dear and sacred." Galavan stood between Jerome and I, placing a hand on each of our shoulders. My body tensed, wanting to shake his hand off.

"And then what happens" Jerome was beaming with excitement, his smile growing larger by the second.

"Why, then, we offer them salvation. And then they are ours" Galavan released our shoulders, walking around to the other side of the table. Relief washed over me, glad to be free of his hold.

"Let's get busy, man." Greenwood smirked, taking a bite of his donut

"Patience" Galavan held his hands up "First, you all need to learn a little stagecraft"

"Stagecraft?" I spoke up, cocking my head to the side.

 _What is this guy getting at?_

"You're going to be on tv. You have to present yourselves with style and vigor." He pointed out. Galavan hit Dobkins on the shoulder, pulling his attention towards him "Dobkins, say 'Good evening, ladies and gentlemen'"

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen" the schizophrenic spoke quietly, gazing off into the distance.

"Again, with a smile"

Dobkins said it again, even worse then before

 _At least he smiled_

Galavan let out a huff, clearly he was getting nowhere with him. He glanced around the table, then pointed at Greenwood "You."

Greenwood set down his donut, licking his fingers clean before he spoke "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" He casted his arms out to the side, his voice ringing throughout the room. Yes, he was better, but I don't think it was what Galavan wanted. Jerome let out a fake yawn, looking over at me with a bored expression. I covered my mouth, trying to stifle my laughter.

"Not bad, sinister and authoritative" He looked down at Aaron, who was currently stuffing his face with chocolate donut "Never mind" He turned his attention towards mine and Jerome's end of the table.

"Jerome?"

The red head cleared his throat, waiting for his turn the entire time. He jumped up onto his chair, throwing his arms out to the side, his voice echoing throughout the entire room."Ladies and gentlemen, good evening!" He looked at Galavan, grinning from ear to ear.

"Very good, boyishly charming" Galavan was impressed, very impressed. Jerome hopped back down to his seat, letting out a high-pitched laugh "The laugh is fabulous. Use that." The older gentlemen pointed out. He turned his attention to me, gesturing for me to go next. I shook my head. "Molly?" Galavan offered, as if he thought I didn't stand what he meant.

"Pass" I said in a bored tone, taking a large sip of my coffee. Galavan scrunched his eyebrows together, confused I said turned him down.

"Pass?" I nodded at his words, leaning back in my chair.

"Pass" I said again "I'm not a circus monkey, I don't do…this" I waved my hand around. He took a couple steps forward, crossing his arms behind his back. He looked ashamed in me, like I had just given him the biggest let down of his life.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Molly" his voice was low when he spoke, intimidating. He slowly started walking back, a little farther from the table.

"Maybe I was wrong about you"

 _Don't_

"Maybe you don't have what it takes"

 _Stop it_

"I tried to give you a chance"

"Shut up" I whispered, my knuckles white from clenching my fists. He didn't know me, he doesn't know what I can or can't do. He was patronizing me, almost mocking me every time he spoke…and it was working.

"Deep down, you're just a scared little girl"

 _"I said shut up!"_ I stood up, throwing my coffee mug at him. It missed him, but barely, falling to the ground and shattering and spilling coffee just a few inches from him. Galavan seemed unfazed by this, the tiniest smirk on his face, like he was enjoying this. Almost like he was trying to get a rise out of me, and then it hit me…

 _Brilliant bastard_

"Excellent" his smirk grew wider and I felt myself getting embarrassed. I sat back down in my seat, keeping my head low. He was a smart man, knew what he was doing. I was too stubborn to let him think of me as weak, and he used it against me. The doors suddenly opened, and in came Tabitha and Barbara, pushing a man in front of them, a large box over his head. Tabitha whipped him across the shoulder a few times, ushering him across the room. The man howled out in pain each time the whip cracked.

"Now me" Barbara pulled her own whip back, slapping it across his back with a loud crack. He smacked into the wall, the large box causing him to bounce off and fall onto his back.

"I am so glad you two are getting along" Galavan cut off the women's laughter "but we're a little busy here, so if you could leave the poor mayor alone…"

 _Oh great, the mayor came to play as well..._

"We're bored." Tabitha groaned

"Yeah, why do they get to have all the fun" Barbara chimes in

"You're time is coming, I told you" Galavan explained, looking down at the mayor. "You haven't killed him, have you?" I looked over at the man on the floor, he wasn't moving, and there was no indication that he was breathing.

"No, I don't think so." Tabitha whipped him again and the mayor flinched, letting out more whimpers of pain from inside the box. "Nope, hanging in there." Tabitha waltzed past her brother, making her way over to the table where we sat, leaving Barbara and Galavan to talk alone.

"Take a picture" Tabitha's voice interrupted my thoughts as she poured herself a coffee. I quickly adverted my gaze, not realizing that while I was thinking I was staring at her.

"Sorry" I muttered.

* * *

 _You better run like the devil_

 _cause they're never gonna leave you alone_

 _You better hideout in the alley_

 _cause they're never going to find you a home_

 **A/N: There we have it, another chapter. Molly has entered the life of criminal chaos, and isn't quite sure what to do, in fact it seems like she hardly recognizes herself anymore. It also appears that her temper might get the best of her. The next chapter is all mapped out, just needs a few tweaks here and there, but it should be out soon!**

 **Also, the biggest thank you to londonslonely, one of the coolest people ever who made fan art of Jerome and Molly! Seriously go** **check it out-** londons-lonely on deviant-art **( is being rude an won't let me post the link, it should be on my bio though? idk still using a tablet** **) So yes, the biggest of thank you ever, cause that is about one of the greatest things!**

 **- _WARNING SPOILER FROM THE LAST EPISODE OF GOTHAM-_**

 **Alrighty lets cut to the chase...**

 **Jerome is dead. I felt like I should have seen it coming when they kept dropping hints about him being 'a** **proto-joker' I'm going to be honest right here and right now, I didn't honestly ever think he was. I did believe he was going to inspire the future joker, however I didn't think they were going to end it so quickly. Ok, so Cameron Monoghan is still listed for one more episode on imdb, and I'm assuming its probably just going to be news reports and such. It sucks, and definitely puts a damper on all of our parades. Now where does this leave our story? Well... I was once told, that when it comes to a story write your ending first, which is what I did and I obviously see mistake in that.**

 **I'm going to continue up to with what I can, and let the chips fall where they may. Let that be I rewrite the shows plot and let Molly and Jerome continue on in a Bonnie and Clyde themed life, or something else, or I use Jerome's death as something to trigger Molly further into madness and become one of gotham's most hated criminals. Now this is where our final question of the day comes**

 _ **Where do you see Molly in the future?**_

 **really take your time with this one, because while I have pretty solid ideas myself, but hearing from you guys always helps**

 **Til next time xx**

 **-Kit**

 **Song:** House of Wolves- My Chemical Romance

 **And don't forget to follow yours truly on tumblr omgalphabadwolfe**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrighty, I really only have time to thank very few reviewers so please don't hate me you're all wonderful**

 **SleepySiren: I definitely miss the Molly and Jerome interactions, there's a bit in here, but I already wrote a couple drafts of other chapters, and I'm trying to put more of them into it. Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **londonslonely: Gah! You're so sweet, yep Molly is really going to start feeling the weight of every situation, like I've said before, I really look forward to pushing her. Also her relationship with** **Galavan is one I'm also looking forward to writing, I've got these ideas and I'm pretty freaking stoked about them. And to reanswer your question about that face claim for Molly, even though it was originally up for interpretation, if I really had to pick I'm leaning more towards the girl who plays April Young in Vampire Diaries (who's name I still don't know and should probably learn) Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Lady Ravanna: Oh my goodness a sequel? Don't even get me started haha. Also as for their "physical aspect of their relationship, well I'm still trying to piece it in. I don't wanna rush that stuff, cause sometimes that happens in stories and fanfics, ya know? Enjoy the chapter**

 **NerdyLittlePrincess: Thank you! Yep, bonnie and clyde seems to be the popular choice! But oh my goodness if Jerome came back even for just like two seconds that be awesome, hell I'll take somebody summoning him with a ouija board if they gotta. Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

 _In a state of emergency_

 _who was I trying to be_

* * *

For as long as I could remember, I had always been fascinated with knives. They were functional; easy you use, and depending on the holder, could be used as either tools of creation or destruction. A simple piece of sharpened metal that could do so much, tools that could help you prepare a meal, or even sculpt, or something much more permanent. Though when I was younger I had never shown violent tendencies, I never imagined using a knife for anything less then good. Funny how something so simple can change, it's funny how people change.

I looked down at the wooden box in my hands, inside sat four identical blades. They were small, thin and lightweight, forged completely out of a dark black metal. I had never actually seen throwing knives up close before, let alone ever attempted to throw one. There was something so hypnotizing about them, something that made me want to learn.

My eyes shifted back up to the other guys in room. Breakfast had been cleared long ago, the table being replaced instead with trunks and crates of weapons. I sat on the ground looking through one, Dobkins and Aaron looking through their own right next to me, while Jerome and Greenwood searched through another.

Galavan was nowhere in sight yet again, though he was most likely just in the other room talking with Tabitha and Barbara. He was kind enough to leave us under watch of two of his men however.

"Oooh, shiny!" Jerome pulled a katana out of one of the trunks admiring it. Greenwood instantly reached for it, grabbing the sword by the hilt, unsheathing it right out of Jerome's grasp.

"Give that back." The red head growled holding his hand out for the sword. Greenwood continued playing with it, stabbing at the air.

"I saw it first" he jabbed the blade forward, pretending to stab someone.

"No, you didn't" Jerome reached out again "I said give it back"

"Make me, you little brat" Greenwood held the sword to Jerome's throat, glaring at him. I watched to two of them, and soon found myself standing trying to get a better view.

"Your samurai skills are excellent, Greenwood san. But they are nothing compared to me" Jerome walked over to the trunk I was currently stationed at, his voice mimicking that of an old samurai movie. He reached down into the trunk pulling out a chainsaw, and I found myself suppressing the urge to roll my eyes, I knew instantly where this was going.

"Prepare to die!" he started the chainsaw, lunging towards Greenwood who easily blocked it. Both of them were laughing, treating the whole situation like one big game, as if the didn't have deadly weapons in their hands.

There was nagging feeling in the back of my mind, something telling me I should stop them. I pushed it aside, instead just watching the two fight.

 _They're having fun_

"That's enough" Galavan strode into the room, holding his hand out

"I tried to stop them." Dobkins spoke up from his spot on the floor, pointing towards Jerome and Greenwood. The two hand since lowered their weapons, but still stood glaring at one another.

"Boys, we're a team" Galavan spoke calmly patting them both on the back "we don't fight amongst ourselves"

"Yeah, we're a team, boys." Dobkins sneered, dragging out the s.

"And I'm the captain." Greenwood spoke proudly, katana resting on his shoulder.

 _He fucking wishes_

"Captain of my foot" Jerome stretched his arm out, dropping the chainsaw to the floor.

"I've murdered a dozen women, terrorized the city. What have you done? Chop up your mommy?" Greenwood tilted his head and smirked. Jerome stalked towards him, and I reached trying to stop him but I was too late.

"Everybody has to start somewhere." Galavan placed a hand on his shoulder holding him back

"See, I have vision and ambition and brains. You're just a nutty old cannibal. How many people can you eat before that shtick gets old?"

"I could eat one more." Greenwood's eyes flickered over to me and my body stiffened "maybe two"

Jerome followed his gaze, our eyes meeting for a brief moment. He snapped his head back towards the larger man, holding up a finger.

"Don't even" he warned

Something shot through me, I couldn't quite tell what. Some form of pride perhaps, longing? Whatever it was, it felt nice.

"I can see we're gonna have to resolve this once an for all" Galavan's voice broke my thoughts. He reached into his waistband, pulling out a revolver. He unloaded it, the bullets falling into the palm of his hand. He held up a single bullet, looking between the two boys.

"You all know this game right?" he asked and Jerome nodded his head eagerly

"Love it." His voice hushed and excited

"Jerome" I called out, but my warning was unheard

Galavan loaded the gun, taking a few steps back and holding out for either boy to take "Who wants to be the boss"

"Ladies first" Jerome nodded towards Greenwood who took the gun without hesitating.

He pointed the gun at Jerome, cocking it. He then turned it towards himself, pressing the barrel against his temple. He pulled the trigger, and part of me wished it would have gone off instead of just clicking.

With a satisfied grin he shoved the gun into Jerome's chest who took it with ease out of his grip. He waved it around a couple times before readying it.

"Hey, Greenwood, what's the secret to good comedy?" He pressed the gun against the side of his head and pulled the trigger and the gun clicked. A wave of relief washed over me.

"Timing" Jerome said with a proud smirk, readying the gun again, this time pressing it to his cheek. "And what's courage?"

The gun clicked again and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Grace under pressure" he took step closer to Greenwood, looking the man down.

I kept my eyes glued to the scene before me. This wasn't like before with the sword, no this was much more intense. This was a battle for dominance and Jerome was out for blood, and he was betting everything on chance.

 _It's kinda hot_

"And…" for a final time Jerome cocked the gun, sticking it under his chin "who's the boss?"

Time seemed to have slowed down. We all watched the scene before us waiting for the final results. I bit my lip, not daring to take my eyes off of Jerome. Just one more move and this would be all over.

 ** _click_**

"I'm the boss" Jerome chuckled darkly.

Galavan walked over to the two boys, taking the gun away "I believe you are, Jerome," he said with a smile "I believe you are"

Jerome snapped towards Galavan, placing his hands together and bowing "Arigato, sensei"

He turned back to Greenwood, snatching the sword out of his hands. He held it proudly, cheering like a child and racing off with it. He rushed over to me holding out it out proudly.

"Look, gorgeous, I got a sword" He smirked and slashed at the air a couple times. He threw his head backed and laughed.

"I can see that, Jerome" I laughed along with him, though my laughter came out much more nervous. Jerome stopped, his smile dropping as he looked me over.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked

I didn't meet his gaze, iinstead I looked at the sword he now held limply at his side. Jerome snapped his fingers in front of my face a couple times, yanking me out of my trance.

"Gorgeous, what's eating you?"

I raised my eyebrows at him

 _He really doesn't get it does he?_

"Next time you wanna play with a live gun, make sure you're not pointing it at yourself, okay" I lightly punched his shoulder trying to play it off as a joke, however I think he could see right past it.

He pursed his lips together, thinking it over for a second before nodding his head a couple times.

"Deal" He smirked setting his sword on his shoulder much like Greenwood did earlier. "so whatcha got there?"

He pointed at the wooden box still in my hands, that I had forgotten I was even holding. I held it up and opened it, showing him the throwing knives. He let out a low whistle tilting his head to the side. His eyes snapped up at me and he looked and my with a twisted grin.

"You gonna learn how to throw them?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows

"I don't know yet." I answered honestly, looking down at the blades. I closed the box sliding over my hands over the smooth wood.

"So what's going to be your first act as the official leader?" I asked, changing the subject

Jerome's smile grew even wider.

* * *

Lydia made her way down the hall of her late husband's estate, someone knocking at the door frantically. She groaned, not wanting interruptions as she had spent all day taking inventory. The knocking continued, louder this time.

"I'm coming!" she snapped while yanking the door open.

On the other side stood a flushed face Dr. Nara, holding a large back. Her clothes were wrinkled, and her glasses askew, most likely from running.

"Annie?" Lydia asked looking the woman up and down.

"Hello, Lydia" Dr. Nara pushed past her, entering the building.

"Yes, just come in" Lydia muttered, closing and locking the door behind her. She led Dr. Nara into the kitchen, getting her a glass of water. The shorthaired woman thanked her, taking large sips.

"Why are you here? Better yet how did you get past the gate" Lydia crossed her arms and leaned back against the island.

"Its was opened" the short-haired woman explained "and I went to your office, and but they said you went home, so I went to your apartment but no one was there, so I figured you'd be here" Dr. Nara took another sip of her water "why are you all alone by the way, that isn't safe, not with your daughter-"

Lydia held up a hand cutting her off "Please, just tell me why you're here"

Dr. Nara placed her bag on the counter emptying few things out of it. She pulled out a set of clothes, followed by a pair of shoes too small for Lydia, a copy of _A Clockwork Orange_ and a large yellow envelope. Lydia reached for the envelope, yet she felt like she already knew what was going to be in it.

She opened it up, shaking out whatever was inside into her hand. A very familiar ring fell out, the dark stone glittering amongst its silver band.

"Why would you bring me these?" Lydia glared at the ring in her hand, her voice hushed.

"They were Molly's, I thought maybe you'd want them, considering how she's gone and-"

"Would everyone stop saying that!" Lydia threw the ring into a random drawer, not bearing to look at it anymore.

"I think you should go" Lydia whispered, not looking the other woman in the eye

"But Lydia, I-"

"I said go!"

Dr. Nara quickly gathered her things, scurrying out the door, leaving Lydia alone, crying in the kitchen.

* * *

"Why aren't you getting ready with the others?" I glanced over at my shoulder to see Barbara standing right behind me, nothing but a silk robe and drink in her hand.

I shrugged and blonde woman made her way over to stand next to me by the large windows. She took a sip of her drink smiling into the amber liquid.

"We're going after some high school kids" my eyes stayed fixed onto gotham city the dull grey skies making every building look the same

"I heard, you have a problem with it? Is it your old school?" Barbara turned to look at me, her blue eyes squinting

I chuckled and shook my head, still looking at the city "My parents never would've let me go GCHS, I went to private school"

Barbara nodded, taking another sip of her drink "at least you get to play with the boys" she pointed out. I sighed, shrugging my shoulders again.

 _Not as_ _great as you think_

"I get to dress like them too, which honestly is never fun" I looked down at the large clunky boots that now adorned my feet, scuffing the toes against the hard floor. I could feel Barbara looking me up and down and tried not to act like it wasn't making me uncomfortable

"Something else is bothering you"

 _actually there's a list_

"Its Galavan" I searched to see if anyone was listening but we were alone

"What about him?" Barbara asked.

"It's going to sound really stupid but, I can' stop thinking about this morning. Usually I'm great at picking up on messages, but lately I feel like I can't do it anymore" I racked my fingers through my hair while taking a deep breath "he out smarted me, he knew how I was going to react before I did and that's never happened before. I've always been one of the smartest people in the room, and now I don't feel like that anymore. For the first time in my life I don't know what's going to happen next and that terrifies me"

Barbara held her glass out to me, whatever was in there was already halfway gone "drink it, you need it" I took the glass out over her hand, knocking it back in one go. The liquid burned my throat, and didn't even taste good, but it was enough to burn away my worries and that was enough for me.

"As for this" she gestured at the current ensemble I was wearing "come with me"

she grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the room, down some unknown hallway. I did my best to keep up with her, while also trying not to trip over my own feet in shoes that were two sizes too big.

"Speaking of boys" Barbara broke the silence as she turned a corner "what's going on with you and ginger?"

I could feel my face heat up and I tried to ignore it "Honestly? I don't even know" I ran a hand over my face.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a big flirt" I clarified

Barbara nodding understandingly, she stooped in front of a door, on I was assuming led to her room. She pushed the door open, ushering me inside. I sat down onto her bed, relishing in it's softness. I couldn't even remember the last time I had slept in a comfortable bed. I probably would've gotten to sleep in one last night if I didn't fall asleep on the couch.

"Well when either you or him get the balls to make a move, let me know, I bet he's into fun stuff" Barbara wiggled her eyebrows and I fought the urge to shove her off her own bed.

"So why'd you bring me in here again?" I asked changing the subject

 _This hole is just getting deeper_

* * *

 _All you sinners stand up sing Hallelujah_

 _Show praise with your body_

 _Stand up sing Hallelujah_

 **A/N: Boom, new day new chapter. Once again this was one those I had to rush to get out. Main reason is I'm going out of town next week and will be unable to post, so I'm going to try to get at least one more chapter out before then. Any how it seems like Barbara and Molly are getting closer, and also Molly is very aware of a** **potential relationship between herself and Jerome and doesn't know exactly how to approach it. And it seems like Molly is slowly starting to lose sight of who she is dun dun duunn.**

 **Ok, guys...this story had officially reached over 100 reviews! Seriously thank you all so much, I almost started crying when I saw that, oh my goodness you are all so wonderful. Thank you all so much!**

 _ **One final question: who do you think would make the first move, Jerome or Molly?**_

 **Let me know! Also remember to review, and tell all your friends and what not. Please follow yours truly on tumblr (omgalphabadwolfe) and you can also check out the official Black Diamond playlist on spotify (** **alphabadwolf)**

 **Til Next time xx**

 **-Kit**

 **Song:** Hallelujah - Panic! at the Disco


	13. Chapter 13

**And now I gotta thank some beautiful people (remember if I don't get you now I'll try and get you next time)**

 **Courtney-Tamara: Aw, thank you. Happy that Molly is coming across and unpredictable! Hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **quicksilver: Thank you! It always makes my day when someone compliments on how I write the other characters. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Guest (londonslonely?): Gah! You are so sweet! Yes that 'don't even' has definitely been one of my prouder moments. Also you can absolutely use Alice for inspiration Molly, because that is freaking perfect. And never** **apologize, because just the fact that there is fan art is wonderful (and it looks amazing) I hope you like the new chapter**

 **KittyKat: Thank you for all your reviews! Yes, Bonnie and Clyde seems to be the most in demand choice, haha. Please enjoy the new chapter!**

 **CollarFive: Oh my god I can totally see Molly going "goddammit" and planting one on Jerome. And yes, sexy Molly up a head! Enjoy!**

 **NerdyLittlePrincess: Both? Hmm...definitely and interesting choice! Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 _And all the kids cried out_

 _"Please stop you're scaring me"_

 _I can't help this awful energy_

* * *

"Are the pants really necessary?" I spun around myself in front of Barbara's mirror. I was beginning to regret letting her dress me, however in my defense I just thought she was going to throw me in a leather jacket and some jeans, not skin tight dark blue leather pants .

"Barbara, these things are ridiculous, and did they have to be this tight?" I pulled at the fabric on my leg attempting to stretch them out. Barbara swatted my hand away before pulling me closer to her bed where other clothes lay out.

"White or black?" she held up two leather jackets, examining each one. She pushed one against my chest before switching to the next, clicking her tongue as she did so. I shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, not really caring which jacket she chose.

"Lets go with the white one" she pulled the jacket off its hanger and shoved it into my hands.

 _Great more black and white_

I shrugged the jacket on over the simple black tank top I wore, returning to the mirror to look myself over another time.

"Damn" I turned to the side further looking over the outfit. I had to hand it to Barbara, the jacket was pretty killer, and the pants made my legs look like they went of for days.

"Now as for the shoes" I returned to looking at Barbara who was currently holding four different pairs of said accessory.

 _Here we go again_

* * *

I leaned against the drivers side window of the service truck, tightening my grip. We sat in silence, waiting for our target to arrive.

 _We sound like mobsters_

Dobkins mentioned something about having a smoke and hopped off to the side. Leaving the four of us to continue our awkward silence. Jerome huffed and propped his feet up onto the dashboard. He cupped his hands in circles around his eyes, looking around pretending he was wearing binoculars. I rolled my eyes at him, but still found myself stifling laughter.

"I spy with my little eye something that is…" He looked into the rearview mirror on my side of the truck. I pressed myself against the door to give him a better view.

"Yellow" he dropped his hands and pushed his feet off the dashboard, picking up his gun. I followed his gaze, eyes landing on the school bus that drove down the street.

 _Now or never_

"Yay, Gotham!" Greenwood hit his door a couple times, signaling Dobkins back. Jerome pointed forward, and Aaron started up the truck.

It jerked, and I found myself holding on even tighter, and regretting the fact that I took Barbara's word on wearing a pair of heeled boots instead of what the guys had. Aaron trailed after the bus, following it for a while before turning down another street. I threw my head back, enjoying the wind whipping through my hair. The truck turned again, this time into a parking lot; the school bus was back in sight. We sped up, cutting them off on the road, honking the entire time. The truck came to a halt, the bus following suit.

Dobkins was the first one down, skipping around the front of the truck to the driver's side. He offered an arm out to me, which I ignored, jumping down onto the ground with him. The door behind me swung open, Aaron climbing out, Jerome followed soon after.

He made his way over to the bus, a skip in his step. He spun around, sliding in front of the door with a flourish. He banged on the glass with the butt of his gun twice, signaling the driver to open the door. When the driver didn't open the door he banged on it again, this time more forcefully.

* * *

Gordon sat back in his desk, reading over various files. The word's all seemed to blur together as he wasn't really focusing on them, his mind on more current events. The escaped Arkham inmates, or The Maniax as so the media had dubbed them, were currently out in the city somewhere. With them was a stolen service truck, full of gasoline. Who knows what they were going to do?

He groaned and shifted in his seat, eyes scanning over the page once more, trying to make sense of it all. His normally neat desk was slightly cluttered, with other files, a long forgotten cup of coffee, and the day's newspaper.

His eyes shifted over to the paper, more so just to give them a brief break from the paper in front of him. His eyes caught something about an auction for the Chandler Estate, but he didn't look long enough to fully continue reading it. He returned to reading the file before him, only to be interrupted by someone shouting his name.

"We got a sighting of the stolen truck, Yeavely Park."

Gordon was up in an instant, darting outside the building gathering as many people he would need. He and the other cop's left in such a hurry, a few of them almost crashed in a woman walking down the street. The woman however seemed unfazed by this and continued walking, enter the police department.

Inside various cops and other personal were bustling around, each one going about their business like bees in a hive. The woman removed her large sunglasses, her icy eyes scanning around the building for any sign of the man she was looking for.

"Excuse me" she grabbed the attention of the first person to walk past her. "is Jim Gordon here?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you just missed him" the cop gave her a sympathetic look

The woman pursed her lips, looking around the building once again as if to find anyone else who might be able to help her, then again she didn't really know why she was here in the first place.

"excuse me Ms.-?"

'Jefferson, Lydia Jefferson" the woman answered.

The cop's eyes suddenly widened in realization. They stuttered a couple times, trying to find the right words. Lydia simply stared with raised eyes brows, waiting for them to finish.

"You could always wait here till Detective Gordon returned" the cop finally got out, gesturing to one of the benches.

Lydia shook her head, pushing her sunglasses back on.

"I have a meeting soon anyways" she turned over her shoulder, her heels clicking as she strode out of the building.

* * *

I finished handcuffing my last cheerleader to her seat, probably more forcefully then I should have.

"Hey, y-you're Molly Chandler right?"

I looked up at the girl, she was young, not much younger than myself, with large brown eyes brimming with tears.

"You went to high school with my cousin, you guys graduated together, y-you both made graduation speeches" she spoke in a hushed tone, occasionally glancing over at Jerome who was cuffing up his own cheerleader.

"Please stop, you're not like this" She whispered as tears spilled down her cheeks. I reached out, placing my hand on top of her own giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Listen…" I trailed off, waiting for her name

"Emily" her voice was shaking

"Emily" I gave her hand another squeeze "you seem like such a nice girl, and I bet your cousin is lovely too" I stood up leaning in closely to whisper in her ear "but don't act like you know me"

I patted her shoulder once, leaving her to cry as I walked to the front of the bus.

 _After all, its better to pretend you don't care_

"I want you all to know that this was a very difficult decision for us." Jerome called out to the bus of students, pacing up and down the center aisle of the bus. He stopped in front of a young girl pressing the barrel of his gun to her head "it was between you and a senior citizen bingo party"

I leaned against the driver's seat, crossing my arms as I did so. I watched Jerome as he paced past each student on the bus. He was so intimidating, yet so relaxed at the same time, all of this was coming naturally to him and I had to admit I was impressed.

"In the end we decided to skew a little younger. Youth won the day" Jerome made his way towards the front of the bus, smiling at each cheerleader he passed

"Sorry" his smile dropped and he shrugged to a young blonde girl.

He stopped in front of me, taking his time to look me up and down. His smile slowly returned and his eyes glazed over.

"You know, that's the third time you've checked me out today" I smirked at him, trying my best to cover up the blush that was now covering my cheeks.

Jerome's eyes snapped up to meet mine, and that ever so familiar cheshire grin spread across his face. He spun over his shoulder, looking back at the students chained to their seats.

"Gimme an O" they did nothing but cry, however Jerome's smile didn't falter. He pointed his gun to the roof of the bus, firing once, causing all of the cheerleaders to scream.

"I said give me an O" he spoke more seriously this time and that familiar sensation from when he threatened Greenwood earlier rushed through me.

The students all cried out "O" their voices quivering with fear and this seemed to have made Jerome smile once again

"Give me an N" the kids responded almost instantly this time, all of them still shaking with fear.

"Give me another O!" Jerome was practically bubbling excitement when the kids repeated the letter back to him

"What's that spell?" he asked and he and the students answered at the same time

"Oh, no!"

Jerome grabbed the gasoline hose from Greenwood, who had just been handed it from Aaron who had gotten it from the back of the truck. He sprayed several kids in the face, before making his way to the back of the bus. He sprayed each student, all of them screaming out in horror as gasoline soaked their clothes. As Jerome was finishing up, Greenwood climbed out of the bus, and I followed soon after, gripping onto the railing to make sure I didn't fall.

Once onto the ground I joined the other guys, both Greenwood and Dobkins each held a gun in their hands. Dobkins grinned, bouncing on his feet, he reached behind him into the waistband of his pants, handing me the handgun I had him carry. After all, there really wasn't anywhere to tuck it into in the tight pants I had on.

Hopping down the steps of the bus after us was Jerome. He tossed the hose of to the side when he hit the ground. He casted a twisted grin to us while reaching into his pocket, pulling out a zippo lighter and turning back towards the bus. I looked back up at the bus windows, catching a glimpse at all the terrified students. Taking a couple steps near Aaron, I looked away, keeping my expression blank.

 _It's easier when you don't care_

"Ready? Okay!" Jerome cheered.

He leaned forward, flicking the lighter open. The students all screamed out in terror, some of them yanking at their restraints in vain. Jerome continued to flick the lighter, yet no such luck, only dull sparks barely admitting from it.

"This is so embarrassing" he muttered

 _Performance issues?_

I hadn't realized I'd thought aloud until I had heard Greenwood stifling his laughter next to me.

"I swear this doesn't normally happen" Jerome shot me a wink and I could feel my face heat up. He climbed back into the van, looking amongst the chained up kids.

"Anyone got a light?" he asked but their cries only got louder.

"I do! I got one!" Dobkins quickly pulled his lighter out of his pants, handing it to Jerome with a giggle.

Police sirens were suddenly heard in the distance. Three cop cars pulled into the parking lot, officers armed and ready once the vehicles came to a stop.

"Stand your ground, guys, they can't shoot the bus" Jerome aimed his gun firing at the police.

My blood froze, the revolver in my hand weighing down. Around me the other guys were shooting, shooting off rounds at the police.

 _Shoot_

I could feel my grip on the gun slacking, my eyes wide at the scene before me. I didn't know how to shoot a gun. Up until now I had never even touched one.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" the voice had belonged to Jim Gordon, it felt so strange to see him again. The cops had listened to him, ceasing fire and taking cover behind their doors.

A brief moment, Gordon and I made eye contact. There was something in his eyes, a look like the one the girl had given me on the bus, one he had given me once before. A familiar look that I had I'd been given a lot lately, one that said "you're better than this"

 _Quit standing there_

Something inside me broke, something I didn't even know I had. My grip on the gun tightened as I raised it, aiming it directly at the man who a few months ago tried to help me. Taking a deep breath I pulled the trigger.

 _I am better, and I'm stronger too._

The bullet had just grazed his shoulder, not enough for permanent damage, but enough to make him bleed. Gordon cried out, his hand darting to cover the wound. He looked down and his injury, moving his hand back for better inspection. His eyes darted from the red stain seeping through his jacket to me.

 _Not bad for someone who's never shot a gun before_

"Aaron, Greenwood, get the truck started" Jerome called out to the two men "We're gonna blow this barbecue"

I grabbed Dobkins by the back of shirt, pulling him in front of me. He seemed pleased just to be closer to the action, not fully catching on that I was using him as a human shield.

I fired a few times over Dobkins shoulder for good measure, doing more damage to the cars than the actual cops themselves. Ducking behind Dobkins, I waited for the right moment to run. Jerome was currently jumping around, firing off to who even knows. His little show was soon ended after his gun ran out of ammo. He huffed, twirled his gun around a couple times before letting it drop onto the pavement.

"Light em up" Jerome flicked his finger in the air, signaling Dobkins to set fire to the bus. He nodded towards me, letting me know to go.

I made a mad dash to the truck, stumbling once due to the heels I was wearing. Sprinting around the front of the car I signaled Greenwood to open the door. He pushed the passenger door open and I all but threw myself in. Jerome, who had been spraying the pavement around the bus, jumped onto the side of the truck, the same spot I was when we had first pulled up. He threw his head back, laughing manically as the truck started to pull away.

Dobkins watched as we started to take off, trying to light the bus more frantically now. Gordon came up behind the skinny man, shoving him against the side of the vehicle. The lighter flew out of Dobkins hands, landing into a puddle of gasoline, igniting instantly.

"Hey, Gordon!" I leaned out the passenger window as the truck turned out of the parking lot. The man pulled his eyes away from the fire to me.

"Send a little message to my mom for me" I smirked, flipping him off.

The truck sped off and all of us cheered, not seeming to care that we had just left Dobkins behind. After all, it was his own fault for not being fast enough.

* * *

We ditched the truck in a near by alley. There we had met up with Tabitha, who informed us that Dobkins was now dead. Should I have felt remorse? I hadn't known the guy for very long, but he was still a teammate.

"Take this" Tabitha tossed me a black hoodie, different from the boys who were getting police uniforms.

I slipped off the white leather jacket I was wearing, handing it to one of the men that came with Tabitha. I pulled the hoodie on over my head, it was a little baggy, but at least warm.

"Car is parked at the curb, send over Barbara once you're in" Tabitha jerked her thumb over shoulder and I nodded.

Barbara and I were switching out for part two of the plan. Galavan had claimed it was because her time had come, though I didn't see why that meant I couldn't dress up like a cop as well and help out Jerome.

 _Bullshit_

"You're going to need these as well" Tabitha shoved a pair of sunglasses into my hands, the frames just large enough to help disguise me, but no too large that made them look ridiculous.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I pulled up my hood.

"Guess you better get going then, gorgeous"

I turned my attention over to Jerome, who was currently putting on a jacket over his police uniform. It was strange seeing him dressed like one of them. The people who fired against us. A few months ago I thought GCPD was here to help us, but now we stood on opposite sides.

"Molly, you have to go" Tabitha spoke up breaking mine and Jerome's eye contact. I nodded at her once again.

I turned back towards Jerome, offering him a small smile, giving his arm a squeeze.

"Good luck"

"You too, gorgeous"

I pushed the sunglasses onto my face, hurrying down the other end of the alley.

I walked quickly down the sidewalk, a black car parked at the curb just like Tabitha had said. The windows were too tinted, making it hard to see who exactly was driving.

Just a few feet away from me sat a woman on a bench, her all too familiar blonde hair curled and styled to one side of her head. As I passed her I tapped her shoulder twice.

Barbara smiled at me, wearing a pair of sunglasses similar to my own. She took them off as she stood up, heading off into the direction I just came from. I watched her go, making sure she made it down the alley without getting caught. Once she was gone I resumed walking towards the car.

The moment I turned to go however, my shoulder crashed into somebody else's. I stumbled back a few steps, trying to regain my balance, the sunglasses I was wearing sliding down my nose.

"Excuse me, but watch where you're going!"

I froze in my spot. I recognized that voice, in fact it was a voice I knew all to well. My gaze started at their feet, a pair of heels, shifting slowly up the rest of them until our eyes met.

It was my mother.

She gasped, horror struck her face. She was shaking where she stood, her mouth agape as if trying to say something. The grip she had on her coffee was so tight I'm surprised she didn't break the cup. Taking a couple steps back, she shook her head a coupe times, as if I was all just a figment of her imagination and she was trying to make go away.

 _Her worst nightmare_

I tilted my head to the side, casting her a smirk. I pressed a finger to my lips, shushing her, before spinning on my heel and quickly walking towards the car. I yanked the door to back seat open, slamming it behind me once I had climbed in.

"Drive fast, that woman was my mother"

* * *

Gordon walked up the steps to his desk, rubbing the back off the neck. The cheerleaders had been saved, hell there was even one less one of the Maniax in Gotham. Yet everything was far from over. Lee had insisted on stitching up his arm, even though he had only needed it bandaged.

"Gordon, " a young female officer stopped him, organizing files in her arms.

He nodded, letting the woman know he was listening

"Lydia Jefferson was in here earlier looking for you"

"Did she say what she wanted?" Gordon asked, his hand briefly resting over the wound said woman's daughter had given him. The cop shook her head, shifting some of the files in her arms before walking off.

Gordon watched her go, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He shrugged, holding up the clear bag he held in his injured arm.

"Hey, Alvarez!" he shook the bullet, which had come out of Dobkins' corpse, in the bag lightly "Let the ballistics know we got a red ball for them, will you?"

He heard Alvarez confirm and tossed the bag down onto his desk. He sat down, picking up the phone which had been ringing the entire time.

"Gordon" he answered

 _"Hello, Jim. It's Barbara."_

* * *

 _I'm bigger than my body_

 _I'm colder than my home_

 _I'm meaner than my demons_

 _I'm bigger than these bones_

 **A/N: Annnnnnnnd there we have it. Tried to get this one out because as I've said I'm going to be out of town for the rest of the week, so I hope this was enough to sastify you guys.** **Soo Molly is finally letting her dark side just take over, she's changing, maybe not entirely for the better. Also Molly totally ran into her mom, holy shit. That may come back to bite her in the ass. I already have the next chapter planned out, and I can give you one tiny spoiler...Jerome/Molly centric :D**

 _ **One final question: Now that she's seen her daughter again, what do you think Lydia is going to do?**_

 **Let me know!** **And don't forget to review, favorite, tell all your friends. Also follow your's truly on tumblr (omgalphabadwolfe) also check out the** **official Black Diamond playlist on spotify (alphabadwolf) And I will see you all next week!**

 **Til next time xx**

 **-Kit**

 **Song:** Control- Halsey


	14. Chapter 14

**Guess who is baaaaaaack? Alright I know I promised I'd thank more people this time, unfortunately I once again am on my tablet and running late for work so I double promise next time. Please don't hate me!**

* * *

 _In case I lost my train of thought_

 _Where was it we last left off?_

* * *

"Read that. I've read that." my fingers danced across the spines of the books on Galavan's bookshelf.

He had a lot of history novels and encyclopedias, which thanks to high school I had read enough of my fair share. And so far the novels he did have I had already read.

"The Art of War, oh the cliché" I pulled the book of the shelf, smoothing my hand over the cover.

"The book every self-proclaimed intellectual has" I spoke to no one in particular, as everyone was still at GCPD, save for the few men left to watch me. I sat down on top of the desk, clearing things out of the way.

The words on the page seemed to blur together, no of it making sense. I blinked a couple times trying to focus, but it was no use.

"Boooored" I called out to the empty room. I huffed, tossing the book aside and leaned back, draping over the desk, my head just resting over the edge.

 _Still bored_

Even the room upside-down wasn't enough to entertain me. I stared at the door; hoping that just maybe they'd all walk in, tell me how successful everything went.

I sat back up, closing my eyes as I felt the blood rush back. I hopped off the desk, knocking more things off of it.

My heels clicked across the floor, still not having changed out of my previous outfit. I missed the leather jacket though, I wondered if I'd be able to get another.

I spun around on the balls of my feet, humming along to an unknown tune. I stopped in front of the liquor cabinet, yanking it open.

 _Might as well have fun_

* * *

"No, Annie it was her, I saw her" Lydia held her phone to her ear with her shoulder, both of her hands occupied with digging through her purse.

 _"Are you sure, it could've been anyone"_

"Are you honestly doubting me?" She pulled out a bottle of pills, popping a couple in her mouth and dry swallowing. "Oh god, if you didn't give me these anxiety pills I don't know what I'd be doing"

 _"Lydia just breathe"_

"You are with out a doubt the worse psychiatrist ever!" Lydia slammed her hand down on her dresser, a few objects rattling and knocking over.

 _"I get off work in a few hours, I'll make it over as soon as I can"_

"Please" Lydia stuttered out, shaking on the spot

 _"Will you be there or..?"_

"Yes, just hurry over" Lydia answered quickly, cutting the woman off, remembering how the last time Dr. Nara came over and no one was home.

She said a quick goodbye and hung up, slamming her phone down on the dresser. She kicked of her shoes, walking over to her bed and falling down face first on top of it.

* * *

Barbara and Tabitha were the first ones back, however the building was not at all how it had been left. It was…well for like of a better word, a shit storm. The items had pushed off the desk littered the area. The wall behind the desk now had multiple holes and scrapes on it, as it had been used as target practice for the throwing knives only one of the throwing knives managing to stick into the wall. There were a couple chairs knocked over, and other various furniture

"I wanna hold your hand!" Molly belted out along to the music that blasted through the room. She sat with her feet propped up onto the desk, using an unused wine glass as a microphone.

"What the hell happened in here?"

Molly cracked an eye open to see Tabitha standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Two rounds of the floor is lava and target practice" she stated with a shrug

"also I couldn't find a corkscrew" she pointed to the unopened bottle of wine on the floor, returning to hum along to the music

"Well it looks like someone had fun" Barbara spoke with a smirk, taking the glass out of Molly's hand and setting it on the table.

"You do what you can when you're bored" Molly leaned back in her chair, starring up at the ceiling "I just raided through Galavan's music. Of course he's one of those types to listen to jazz, but after digging around I found an old Beatles record, not my first choice but I'll take it. "

Her eyes never left the ceiling, and it seemed more like she was talking to herself rather than the two other women in the room.

"Where's everyone else?" she looked back down at the two women, eyes switching between the two. She took her feet off the desk, standing up and walking around it. She sat down on top of it, folding her legs like a pretzel. As if on queue the other two men walked in, one less in tow.

"Well done, Jerome, well done" Galavan's voice boomed throughout the room as he and said redhead entered. Greenwood wasn't with them, Molly wondered if the police caught him like they did with Dobkins.

 _Hopefully_

Jerome laughed, giving Galavan an over the top bow, bringing the police hat off of his head. When he stood he tossed the hat off to the side of the room, laughing even more. That when she noticed the blood on his face. It started at the bridge of his nose, trickling down to the front of his shirt, smearing across his cheek.

A sharp gasp escaped Molly's lips at the sight on him. He didn't look like himself, yet it completely suited him. He turned his attention towards her and her eyes grew wide. He sauntered over to her, leaving Galavan to talk to Barbara and his sister.

"You've missed a hell of a show, gorgeous" He leaned in close, a large grin plastered across his face

"Yeah well, Galavan said I couldn't go" Molly folded her hands on her lap staring down at them.

"Guess who's on tv" Barbara called out to the two pointing over to the small tv screen with a drink in her hand. She was right, on the screen was Jerome, the same blood on his face he had now, only fresh.

 _Guess that's answers what happens to Greenwood_

On the screen Jerome pinched an unconscious Greenwood cheeks before stealing his hat and placing it on his own head.

Molly found herself watching the Jerome next to her rather than the one on the screen. He seemed so entranced watching himself, thrill in his eyes.

 _"Hold onto your hats folks, cause you ain't seen nothing yet!"_

Jerome's eyes stayed glued to the screen as he laughed along with his onscreen self. Galavan turned towards him, a proud smile on his face.

"Well done. Again, we're on our way" He clapped Jerome on the shoulder as he passed him walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Molly"

The dark haired girl turned her attention to Galavan, who spoke over his shoulder from the doorway

"Work on your aim" He referred to the wall, smirking as he left the room. Tabitha and Barbara quickly followed after him, though not turning the same way he had when he left.

 _"In other news, it seems that Lydia Jefferson has delayed not only the demolition for the Chandler Estate, but the charity auction for the items inside as well"_

Molly's head snapped to the tv at the sound of her mother's name. A brunette news anchor spoke to the camera, adjusting the cuffs of his shirt before continuing to speak.

 _"Rumors speculate that this has something to do with Lydia's daughter, Molly Chandler, who broke out of Arkham Asylum after being convicted for her father's murder. Molly was last seen this morning with The Maniax, attempting to set fire to a school bus filled with cheerleaders from Gotham City High School. Lydia refuses to say anything on the matter, and only that production will resume as soon as possible."_

A picture of Lydia standing in front of the Chandler Estate flashed across the screen, the same one used in the paper only a few days ago, back when Molly was still in Arkham.

"Better clean yourself up" Molly looked over at Jerome, a smirk growing across her face.

"What are you getting at, gorgeous?"

"You're going to help me break into my house"

* * *

It felt like only a few days since the last time I had seen the old house, but it had been so long, so long. The whole estate looked relatively the same, from what I could see from the gate at least. A few lawn ornaments had been removed, and the shrubbery that grew around it had overgrown from being un-kept.

"So how are we getting in?" Jerome spoke up from next to me. He stares at the house through the gate, eyes wide.

"Well there's one way" I walked over to the edge of the gate, where a keypad was built in. I punched in the familiar combination, only to be greeted by bright red letters

ERROR

I punched in the combination again, same result.

"She changed the combination" I slammed my hand against the gate. I looked up the black iron bars, biting my lip.

 _Not backing down that easily_

I gripped the bars tightly, pulling myself up. Climbing a gate is a lot easier in theory, but I wasn't about to give up. Using my feet as leverage a pulled myself up even higher.

"You coming or what?" I spoke down to Jerome, nearing the top.

"I don't know, the view from down here is pretty nice"

I looked back down at him, seeing that Jerome was in fact staring at my ass. I rolled my eyes and continue climbing reaching the top. I could here Jerome climbing up after me, he even joking pulled at my legs a couple times.

Once at the top, I looked down on the other side, instantly regretting that decision.

"Shit" I looked up at the sky, squeezing my eyes shut. The gate was a lot taller than I remembered

"You ok there?" Jerome spoke from right next to me.

I took a deep breath, tightening my grip on the gate. I uttered out a quick "fine" and started to climb down. I was slow, cautious, keeping my eyes shut the entire time.

 _Don't fall_

"shut up" I muttered, pulling myself tighter against the gate.

"You're talking to yourself again" Jerome sounded like he had already passed me, and from his tone I couldn't tell if he was trying to ease the situation or if he really found the whole situation humorous.

 _Probably both_

I lost my footing by an inch, causing me to fall not so gracefully to the ground.

"Easy there, gorgeous" Jerome helped me regain my balance, a small laugh hidden behind his concern.

I thanked him, holding onto him for support as I clumsily tried to stand up straight. Thank god I had changed my shoes before we left, or I probably would've rolled my ankle. I had finally found my footing, however Jerome didn't let me go.

He stared down at me, a wide smile on his face, an amused glint in his eye. I raised a brow at him, cocking my head to the side as if you ask him "what?"

"I think you just fell for me"

I rolled my eyes at him, pushing myself out of his arms, but still found myself laughing along with him. I had forgotten how much I had missed this, laughing with Jerome. I hadn't noticed how little alone time we had spent together since Galavan broke us out. It reminded me of the coffee shop, before all of this, back when I killed for escape, not for fear.

We made our way up the driveway rather quickly, practically running across it. I skipped up the front steps, the large potted plant that was once next to the front doors was no longer there, making the entire front stoop appear naked. The doors were now chained shut, no sign of a key anywhere.

"Any chance you know how to pick a lock? Then again, there's always the back door" I yanked at the padlock in vain

"I got a better idea" I could hear the grin in his voice

I didn't look over at Jerome, still yanking at the lock. There was a loud _crash_ and my eyes shot over to Jerome, who was currently brushing shattered glass off one of the windowsills with his jacket sleeve. I glanced down at the ground, noticing one of the decorative bricks that surrounded the flowerbed was gone.

 _One way to do it_

Jerome climbed in first, offering me hand and helping me in after. The shattered glass crunched under my shoes when I stepped in. The house was dark, but enough light from the moon shone threw the window to help us at least down the hallway. Jerome gestured for me to lead the way and I nodded bringing him farther into the house.

My hands ran across the wall, searching for a light switch. It didn't take too long to find, as I had once lived here. I flipped the switch, the room instantly filling with bright light. Quickly, I reached for the dimmer, adjusting the light to something much softer.

Everything looked so familiar, but so different at the same time. The large wooden staircase was still the same, and the same glass chandelier still hung from the ceiling. However, much of the personal stuff was gone, like the paintings and sculptures my father had collected over the years, the large old rug that used to lay at the bottom of the steps. The coat closet was opened, the inside bare, and the umbrella wrack that once sat next to it was no longer there.

Jerome let out a low whistle, taking in whatever he could.

"So this is where you grew up" he walked forward, taking a few steps around himself to get a full view of the place, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"It's changed" I brushed a hand over the wall, where an old painted mask used to hang.

"How many floors?" Jerome asked

"Three and a basement" I answered quietly, joining him under the chandelier

"Pool?"

"We used to"

"Library?"

"Study, same thing really" I looked over at Jerome, who was staring up the stairs. I didn't really know what to say to him next. I'd forgotten how different the two of us were.

He grew up in a circus, constantly on the road, traveling in a trailer. Meanwhile I grew up in a home, too big for the few staying in it. I went to private school, and was tutored by some of the best in Gotham, he was probably taught from other members of the circus.

"Now what?"

Jerome broke me out of my thoughts, returning me back to reality. I shrugged, walking past the staircase and towards a random room.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see the place one more time before they tear it down, or before whatever Galavan's next plan is" I flipped the switch, turning the lights on in the new room.

Of what I'd seen so far, this was the room that had changed the most, and probably for good reason. What was once a luxurious dinning room was now completely bare. Everything had been removed, even the curtains. The floorboards had been ripped up, wallpaper stripped.

"This is where it happened" I spoke softly, my voice hardly above a whisper "I stabbed him right in here"

I could still place everything back to where it was the night. The table set for two, my father, scared for his life, taped to the chair.

"What'd you do with the weapon?" Jerome looked at the empty room before him in wonder, as if he was seeing what I was.

"Buried it in some guys backyard" I walked around the table, taking the path I normally would if the large table was still there.

"I came in through that door" I pointed to the door that lead to the kitchen "he was seating right here at the head of the table. I came up from behind him, I taped his arms down first, then his mouth. He was so shocked it was me, he didn't put up much of a fight."

My arms stretched out before me, painting the scene.

"Went back into the kitchen, got the knife and…" I trailed off slicing my fist through the air, mimicking I was stabbing someone. Jerome seemed to be clinging onto every word I said. His eyes scanned over everything as I spoke, imagining what I had said.

Suddenly there was a loud _thud_ followed by a whispered strings of curses. Jerome and I looked at each other, then back at the door. I rushed over the wall, hitting the switch, darkness engulfing the room.

I pressed myself against the wall, peeking out through the doorway. There was a figure in the hallway, a woman. She was hunched over, gathering up the few contents from her that must've fallen out. Jerome was right behind me, close enough that I could feel him breathing on the back of my neck.

I looked over my shoulder to say something to him, only to jump back when I realized how close he actually was. He stood, peering down at me, his face only mere centimeters from my own. The jump caused me to bump into the wall, my elbow crashing into it with a _thunk_.

"Lydia? That you?" the woman called out from the hall.

My eyes widened in recognition, it was Dr. Nara. I stared up at Jerome, who smiled down at me, pressing a finger to his lips. I jerked my head towards the kitchen door, signaling for him to go. He nodded, rushing of towards the door. I took a deep breath, pushing myself off of the wall and out into the hallway.

 _Let the game begin_

In a twisted way, we had both turned this into a game. A game of whoever found Dr. Nara first. While I had the upper hand for knowing the house more, Jerome was far more blood thirsty than I.

She had already made it towards the end of the long hallway, all she had to do was turn left and she'd end up in the kitchen.

"Lydia? Did you come in through the back?" she looked around turning over her shoulder to face my direction.

She gasped, dropping her bag to the ground again, before placing a hand on her chest.

"Jesus, you scared me" Dr. Nara tried to composed herself, running a hand through her short hair. She picked her bag up off the floor, making her way towards me.

"Please, Lydia, don't do that again. Also why is it so dark in here, you never keep the lights this low. Anyways I came as soon as my shift ended, I didn't know if you meant here or your place, thought I'd try here first because last…" she stopped rambling once she got closer, finally getting a good look at my face.

"M-Molly?" she gasped out in horror. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question" I glanced over her shoulder, but Jerome was nowhere in sight.

 _Big house, could be lost_

"I'm s-supposed to be meeting your mother, she gave me a key I….I see she meant somewhere else" Dr. Nara's eye flickered from the front door back to me. She made a split second decision, attempting to bolt past me, making a break for it.

I caught her just in time, slamming her against the wall. She clawed at my hands, trying to pry my grip off of her. She kicked her legs out a few times, landing a good hit to my shin.

 _That's going to bruise_

I cried out, my grip loosing enough for her to break away. She ran straight for the door, but I grabbed her by the back of her jacket, yanking her back towards me.

 _Where the hell is Jerome?_

Dr. Nara continued to trying to fight me off, crying out for help a couple times. I kicked her legs out from under her, but she held onto my shirt bringing me down with her. She pushed me away from her, heading back towards the door again. Her back was turned to me as she crawled, escaping.

 _She's getting away_

I stood up on my knees, reaching out for her. She struggled, violently trying to shake me off. My hands found their way around her head, gripping tightly, and then…

 ** _snap_**

Her body fell lifelessly to the floor, eyes wide and her mouth open in a silent scream. A small pool of blood started to form from the wound in her neck, the bone protruding out.

"Oh my god" I scrambled to my feet taking a couple shaky steps back. My hands covered my mouth and I kept backing up, bumping into something, or someone for that matter.

"I killed her" I whispered dropping my hands just slightly. I looked up at Jerome, who I had bumped into. His eyes were glued to Dr. Nara, a sinister smile creeping up his face.

 _I won_

My shoulders began to shake, not with sobs but with laughter. I covered my mouth again, dropping them when I realized Jerome was laughing as well. He threw his head back, cackling into the empty house. His snapped back down to look at me, still laughing.

"I killed her!" I said it again, only this time with rejoice

Jerome's laughter slowly died down, leaving him with just his smile. He stared at me, something in his eyes, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. It was dark, but not evil, like a form of hunger, or want.

"Guess we really are crazy" I muttered, to myself more than him, but he had still heard me.

One minute he had just been staring at me, the next he had me pinned against the wall. The same one I had Dr. Nara against earlier. His hold on my upper arms was like iron, and he glared down at me, eyebrows turned in anger.

"We are _not_ crazy" he growled out, and with that he crashed his lips down onto mine.

It wasn't like how they say it was in the books, sure I had been kissed before but never like this. There wasn't stars, or bells ringing. No, there was fire, pure heat and desire. Teeth scrapping against teeth, hands clawing at anything they could hold onto.

It all seemed to blur together, I remember Jerome ripping his lips away from mine, only to start attacking my neck. He bit the area where my neck met my shoulder none too gently, but god I didn't care. I remember pulling him back for another kiss by his hair, and the feeling of his hands when her gripped my thighs picking me up and pressing me against the wall.

In fact, I don't even recall how we got out of the front hall and into the lounge.

Not that it mattered though, the only thing I could ever really focus on was him, his touch. The way his hands ran along my body. How he yanked my head back to continue assaulting my neck. They way he roughly shoved me down onto the couch and kissed every inch of skin he could.

Skin. Hot skin against skin. That's all I really could fully remember. Him

 _Jerome_

* * *

 _I got more wit_

 _A better kiss_

 _A hotter touch_

 _A better fuck than any boy you'll meet_

 _Sweetie you had me_

* * *

 **A/N: There we have it. Quick little note, the disclaimer at the top was for the whole snapped neck thing, I know some people are uncomfortable with that so I thought it'd put a disclaimer in.**

 **So after the absolute disaster writing this was, I'm just glad I finally got it posted. I had this whole thing written before I left and was going to post it as soon as I got back, but I took the time to reread it and thank god I did because it was awful. Then I got hit with a semi full of writers block, but was finally able to push through it. So there I was, 48 hours with out so much as a wink of sleep, running on orange soda and m &ms when wouldn't you know it, this stupid site decides not to let me save the document. Just glad I was finally able to get it out**

 ** _not one but TWO final questions: With Dr. Nara gone, do you think Lydia will finally break. Also, now that they've finally consummated their relationship, what do you think is next for Jerome and Molly?_**

 **Be sure to follow me on tumblr (omgalphabadwolfe) check out the official Black Diamond playlist on Spotify (alphabadwolf) and check out londons-lonely on deviant art because not only are they amazing but they made more Jerome and Molly fanart (brb crying)**

 **Til next time xx**

 **-Kit**

 **Songs:** Lying is the most fun- Panic! at the Disco

I wanna hold your hand - The Beatles


	15. Chapter 15

**But first I gotta thank some of you lovelies, remember, just because I don't get you now doesn't mean I don't love you!**

 **Fang: Oh my god I know, literally finding out about Jolly made my week! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **londonslonely: You pick up on so many little things, and I absolutely love it. Yes, the wine bottle was definitely interesting, in the first ever draft of the chapter Molly** **actually got the bottle open, and was going to be drunk off her ass when everybody came back, a few other stuff happened but I ended up changing it, because logically she wouldn't have been sober enough to get to her dad's, which was what i really wanted to happen. Anyway, I'm glad you're liking the story and I hope you like the chapter, also I hope your eye is better!**

 **Guest: I don't know why this review made me laugh but it did, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Lady Ravanna: Lydia is definitely not as strong as she plays out to be, who even knows what she's on the brink of. Also, I can so see Jerome doing that, and god only knows if it ever did happen what Galavan would do!**

 **Owl Indigo: Oh my goodness thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou. Jolly, just like, holy smokes is that amazing, aaaannnd you otp!? You are far to kind! Enjoy this chapter, lovely!**

 **SleepySiren: Thank you, I'm really glad you liked it! Also glad they came off as steamy ;) hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: This chapter once again contains graphic content (blood n stuff) you have been warned**

* * *

 _Mama, we're all full of lies_

 _Mama, we're meant for the flies_

* * *

"Arkham Asylum, this is Sean speaking, how can I help you?" the desk attendee sighed, pushing his round glasses farther up his nose.

 _"Yes, can I be transferred over to Dr. Nara please?"_ The woman on the other end of the line spoke quietly, her voice shaking with every word

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Dr. Nara didn't come into work today" Sean drawled out in boredom, trying to balance his pencil on the bridge of his nose.

 _"Are you sure?"_

"Positive" the pencil fell over and he cured silently

"Anything else I can help you with ma'am?" he asked, attempting to balance the pencil again, but the line went dead.

* * *

Waking up alone that morning wasn't really all that surprising, in fact it was kind of expected, as Jerome didn't seem like the cuddling type. What did surprise me though was waking up under the desk in the study.

I sat up, smacking my head against the hard wooden surface.

"Son of a bitch" I cursed rubbing the top of my head. I crawled out from under the desk, inspecting the room.

The entire place was in shambles, books littered the floor, boxes of packed away items where spilled over, the chair that sat near the fireplace was knocked over, the cushions from the sofa next to it were on the floor and torn. I racked my brain, trying to remember everything that happened the night before.

They came in flashes, tiny little snippets of memory scattered about. Images of Jerome hovering over me on the sofa in the lounge, the island in the kitchen, on the desk, against the bookshelf…

 _Well, explains the books on the floor_

I shivered at the cold, wrapping my arms around my exposed body. Glancing around the room, I tried to find something I could use to cover myself up with. My eyes landed on the wall, and a small huff slipped past my lips.

The idea of using the quilted tapestry of the Chandler Family tree to cover myself wasn't ideal, but it was my only option. Besides I only needed it until I made it to my clothes, which for the most part were in the lounge. Most part meaning I had found my pants and one of my shoes in the hallway.

The entire time I got dressed I couldn't help but wonder where Jerome was, his clothes were gone, and the entire walk from the study to the lounge there was no sight of him. Was he upstairs? Out back?

 _Did he leave?_

I shook my head as I walked towards the front door, attempting to find my jacket, which was nowhere near the rest of my clothes. I had found it in the front hallway, lying bunched up on the floor. I picked it up, shaking it out a couple times to try and rid it of some of it wrinkles. Once it was about as wrinkle-free as I could get it, I pulled it on, relishing in the warmth it provided.

That's when I first could smell it. It was faint, but still there. Something unpleasant and metallically, something like…

 _Blood_

More flashes of last night flooded my mind, one's of Dr. Nara, the hollow look in her eyes, as she lay lifeless on the floor, neck snapped.

My feet moved on their own accord, carrying me closer to the front door. I entered the area slowly, as if I was about to get caught.

Dr. Nara's body was now in the center of the room, a trail of red after her. Her body was pale, from loss of blood, her large glasses askew on her face. Jerome was there too, on his knees, writing something on the ground with his fingers.

He looked up at me as I entered, a large maniacal smile plastered across his face as he greeted me.

"Morning, gorgeous" he offered me a small wave his hand dripping with what I could only assume was Dr. Nara's blood. I walked over to him, trying to make sense of his…finger painting.

"Couldn't find spray paint, so I had to get creative" Jerome stood up, admiring the job he did.

"It looks better from here" he grabbed my hand with his clean one, pulling me over to the staircase, stopping at about the sixth step.

He was right it did look better, like something from a movie. What looked like mindless scribbles up close, were words from a height, dark red painted letters.

 ** _LIGHTEST BEFORE DARK_**

I read the sentence over a few more times, memorizing each way every letter looked, the way everything looked.

"From that book you read back at Arkham" Jerome spoke up next to me, still admiring his work

"I remember" I found myself smiling, finding a sweet gesture out of this twisted scenario.

 _He remembered the book_

* * *

 _"This is Annie Nara, please leave your message at the beep"_

Lydia slammed the end button, frantically redialing the number as she yanked open door to her car.

 _"This is Annie Nara…"_

"Dammit, Annie!" she ended the call again, throwing the phone in the passenger seat. She tried taking deep breaths to soothe her nerves, but it wasn't working. She needed a distraction. Connor was absolutely no use, as he split the moment her daughter was arrested. So far no man wanted anything romantically to do with a woman whose daughter is an escaped murderer.

She picked her phone back up, dialing a new number. As it rang she started the car, pulling out of her driveway.

 _"Hello?"_

"Nathan, it's Lydia, meet me at the estate, we never finished inventory on the third floor" She made a right turn, heading towards the outskirts of the city where her late ex-husband's home was located. She heard Nathan agree, and say he was leaving now, but her mind was elsewhere. She gave a halfhearted goodbye, shutting her phone and setting it back in the passenger seat.

Where was Annie? Why wasn't she answering her phone? So many questions littered her mind, and nothing but bullshit excuses to answer them.

Maybe she got held up at work? That doesn't explain why she didn't show up today though.

Perhaps she had a family crisis? Well then why didn't she just call and explain? Her phone could've died, but then again why didn't she just charge it at home?

 _Maybe she had an accident_

Lydia shook her head, willing those thoughts away. Dr. Nara was probably fine, and she was just over-reacting. She pulled up to the gate of the Chandler Estate and there was a sudden sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach.

Something wasn't right.

Dr. Nara's car was parked out front, and from the dew on the window's it looked like it had been parked there the entire night. She drove over to the lock pad, punching in the combination. The lock dinged and the gates slid open, showing off the large brick home behind them.

The entire drive up to the front was a slow one, Lydia looked for anything out of the ordinary, but for the most part everything looked fine. Once she had finally made it she let out a breath didn't know she was holding. Dr. Nara must've thought Lydia meant here and not her apartment; she probably just stayed the night because it was so late and maybe too long of a drive back to wherever she lived.

Then why was the window broken?

Stuffing her keys and her phone into her purse, Lydia stepped out off her car, slamming the door shut behind her. She walked towards the broken window, further inspecting it. One of the bricks from the flowerbed was missing, leading her to believe that's what was used to smash it.

"Kids" Lydia scoffed climbing up the steps to the front door. Though by the way she was shaking in her heels, it didn't seem like that's who she really thought did it.

The door wasn't chained, obviously from Dr. Nara when she arrived last night. It wasn't locked at all, actually, the door cracked open just barely. Lydia tried to push aside all thoughts of fear, opening the door slowly.

"Annie?" she called out into the large empty house, but no answer. She pushed the door fully open, stepping inside.

Her purse fell to the ground with a _thud_ and her eyes widened at the scene before her. She wanted to find Dr. Nara, but not like this, never like this.

She took a couple steps back, almost falling over, a horrified scream ripping from her throat.

* * *

The cops showed up just minutes before Nathan did. They wouldn't let him past the police tape no matter how much he reasoned, it wasn't until after Lydia was lead away from an ambulance, wrapped in a bright orange blanket did they let him through.

"What happened?" he asked, embracing the shaking woman.

"She's dead" was all Lydia could muster, repeating the phrase over and over until they sounded like nothing more than mere gibberish.

"Who's dead? Lydia, who died?" the lawyer placed both of his hands on Lydia's shoulder's, trying to reason with her.

"Ms. Jefferson, a word please" a man in a suit called out from the front door, Lydia recognized the man as Jim Gordon, almost as if it was some sick coincidence he was the one sent over, him and Bullock.

Lydia pulled herself away from Nathan, telling him to go home, before bounding up steps to the two detectives. The both met her halfway, though it seemed to make more sense to stand on the patio rather then the steps, Lydia was in no state of mind to argue.

"Ms. Jefferson, we further investigated the house, it appears whoever killed Dr. Nara was here either long before of long after the killed her." Lydia nodded for Gordon to continue

"We found fingerprints on the body, and other places in the house, not to mention a few strands of black hair and…" Gordon trailed off awkwardly placing his hands on his hips and adverting his gaze.

"And?" Lydia looked between both men, though neither one seemed very comfortable with saying it.

"And traces of semen" Gordon sighed in defeat, still not looking Lydia in the eye.

"Oh god" Lydia placed a hand on her chest in horror, stepping back in surprise. If it weren't for Bullock reaching out to grab her, she probably would've fallen down the steps.

"We found one more thing" Bullock pulled on the brim of his hat when he spoke "there was a message, written in Dr. Nara's blood ' _Lightest before Dark'_ does that mean anything to you"

Lydia shook her head no, and both men shared a frustrated look.

"Did she take the ring?"

"Pardon?" Bullock asked, staring at the woman in before her with confusion.

"In the kitchen, in the second drawer across from the stove there was a ring, with a black diamond on it, did Molly take it?" Lydia clarified; she spoke quietly as if she was afraid someone was going to overhear them. The detectives still stared at her with confusion.

"I'm not stupid, if it was Molly, she'd want the ring"

"Miss, we didn't see a ring" Gordon spoke lowly, each room the had found trashed was searched up and down, and still being searched now.

Lydia's eyes grew wide. She gave both men a court nod and walked quickly down the steps, ignoring their calls after her. She grabbed her purse off the back of the ambulance, trading her shock blanket for it. She slipped under the police tape, hurrying over to her car,

"Guess we're done" Bullock muttered, more to himself than Gordon.

"Alright, so even Lydia knows it was Molly that broke in, do we have any idea who could've been with her? Probably one of those Maniax" Bullock turned his attention to his partner, who was still staring off where Lydia went.

"Jerome Valeska" Gordon's stare stayed on the front gate, Lydia had just gotten into her car. "he and Molly knew each other before Arkham, it makes the most sense"

"Where are those bastards hiding"

* * *

Gordon sat at his desk, running his hand over his face. Regardless of being absolutely sure it was Molly and Jerome who killed Dr. Nara, they still ran for prints and DNA. The day had just started and already had it begun to take a toll on him.

"Got the results back" Bullock snapped him out of his thoughts, slamming paperwork down onto his desk.

"You were right, tests came back positive for both Molly and Jerome"

Gordon only nodded at the other man's words. He didn't feel proud to know he was right, because what did it really matter? They were no step closer in finding out where The Maniax were, no step closer to figuring out their next move. The whole situation just added onto a stack of problems that was threatening to topple over any minute.

"Well, it looks like the two of them are more than just teammates" Bullock took a seat as his desk across from Gordon, who had not said a ward since they left the scene.

"Maybe we could use that as an advantage" he tried to get the younger man to talk to him, watching him with almost hopeful eyes

"They'll probably get some sick form of pleasure at the sight of the other with a gun to their head" Gordon finally spoke, bitterly. He didn't know where he was coming from, he wasn't speaking like himself, actually hadn't even felt like himself over the last 24 hours. He wondered when the bitter chip on his shoulder was going to fall off, though it didn't show any sign of leaving till Jerome had finally paid for what he had done.

Bullock didn't respond to him, instead pulling out a photo of the crime scene from the papers on Gordon's desk. It was a picture of Dr. Nara's body, taken from the top of the stairs so the message written in her blood could be read.

"Figured out what this meant" he handed the photo to Gordon, who studied it as if the answer was written on it.

"It's a quote, _The Killer Inside Me_ , some book about a sociopath and a prostitute, mean anything?"

Gordon shook his head, handing the photo back to Bullock.

"I don't remember anything about Jerome or Molly having to do with that book."

"Maybe they just like to read" Bullock said with a shrug.

"Maybe" Gordon mused, running his hand over his face once more.

* * *

 _Mama, we all go to hell_

 _Mama, we all go to hell_

 _I'm writing this letter and wishing you well_

 _Mama, we all go to hell_

* * *

 **A/N: Boom! New chapter out. Not a whole lot of Molly in this one, I really wanted to focus on more on her actions, then the actual character herself, does that make sense?** **Any how, there was still a bit of Jerome and Molly (or Jolly as they have now been dubbed, brb freaking out) in the beginning, which I hope was enough to satisfy you guys. Seriously though, you all are amazing and if I could give you all hugs and cookies I would! I love getting responses from you all, as it is absolutely amazing and each review puts the biggest smile on my face! The same goes for follows and favorites!**

 **Speaking of reviews, just thought I'd let you all know that this story is on the FRONT PAGE of the Gotham section when sorted by reviews! That's awesome, you are all awesome!**

 _ **One final question (I lied there's two) : First, how do you think Galavan will react to the fact that Jerome and Molly snuck into Molly's house, without his permission? And once again, what's going on with Lydia?**_

 **Let me know, and tell me al your theories because I seriously love hearing from you guys! Also sometimes your theories are like spot on and it freaks the crap outta me!**

 **Be sure to follow me on tumblr (omgalphabadwolfe) follow the official Black Diamond playlist on spotify to hear songs that helped inspire this story, and don't forget to check out londons-lonely on deviant art for their amazing Black Diamond fan art!**

 **Til next time xx**

 **-Kit**

 **Song: Mama -** My Chemical Romance


	16. Chapter 16

**Let's thank some lovely people, shall we? If I don't get you this time, I might get you the next!**

 **Forbidden Moons: Aw, thank you! Happy to know that you enjoy Molly, and Jerome and her's** **relationship! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Haley: Oh my goodness! Well, very glad you like the story so much! Hope you're parents don't think you're too crazy! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **londonslonely: Yes, haha, good to know writing in someone's blood really can come off a sentimental. To answer your question, I honestly don't know. I see how they could bring him back in again, but I can also see the series continuing on without him. As much as I love Jerome (enough to write a fanfic) I could honestly say that, although it sucks what happens, the series can go on without him. But don't think I won't start jumping up and down and screaming if he does come back :) hope you like the chapter**

 **Lady Ravanna: Ah yes, the awkward sexual tension Galavan has. Is it just me, or does it ever feel like it just kinda oozes out of him with the majority of people he talks with? Good eye though, he definitely has some interest with Molly, whether or not its just she hasn't fully opened up with him like the others have, or something else well...guess we'll have to wait and see. Also, you're theories are so well thought out, I love it! I hope you like the chapter!**

 **Owl Indigo: Haha, yes, scolding overbearing father Galavan, why can i see that image so perfectly in my mind? Also, to quickly clarify, no Dr. Nara and Lydia were not in a relationship, at least that wasn't how I intended it, just more of Lydia using her as kind something the lean on. But, if you did see them as more than friends, by all means who am I to stop you? Read into it however you feel like :) enjoy the chapter1**

* * *

 _Cold hearts brew colder songs_

 _Fate will play us out_

* * *

Sneaking back to Galavan's, easier said than done. The whole drive back was awkward, as I wasn't entirely sure what Jerome and I were now. Boyfriend didn't sound right, and lover made me feel like an old lady. Neither one of us talked, and were able to make it back unnoticed. However the moment we stepped foot into the hallway, one of Galavan's men caught us.

I had never been caught sneaking back in before, in fact before last night I had never even snuck out before.

"Jerome, get cleaned up for today" He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, casting a glance down at the dried blood on Jerome's hand "Molly, he wants to see you"

He was at least, blunt and quick to the point. The man turned over his shoulder, stalking out of the hallway. I awkwardly ran a hand over my neck, wincing, as it was still tender from last night. I turned to Jerome, who I found was already staring at me.

"Guess we should-" he cut me off with his lips.

I had quickly learned that kissing Jerome was not like any other kiss I had shared before. He was possessive and desperate, but also passionate, as if each kiss was the last one.

It was over too quick, he pulled away, pecking my lips one final time before heading off to go get ready. He didn't say anything, just chuckled as walked, leaving me standing there eyes wide and feeling flustered.

My mind flooded with more memories of last night's events, cheeks flaring up. I had been with one other boy besides Jerome, his name was Winston and we went to prom together, I ended it after three months because he felt more like a burden than anything else. Even with my little experience, I could tell that being with Jerome was unlike being with anyone else.

He was like nicotine, effective and addicting. He left me wanting more of him, making me question if it was even healthy at all.

It was a deadly instinct I didn't know if I wanted to feed or challenge.

 _Or you're overanalyzing wanting to sleep with the guy again_

I pushed all my thoughts away; it was too early to be thinking this much. I don't know how long I stood in that hallway, it felt like ages, but it could've been nothing more than minutes. At one point Tabitha walked by, dressed head to toe in leather. She said something to me, but the words just got jumbled up in my head.

My feet began to move on their own accord, leading me towards the main room where I could faintly smell coffee. I didn't feel like I was really here, my mind left in some hazy dream I couldn't quite snap out of just yet.

Upon entering, the first person I noticed was Barbara. Even after just waking up she still looked beautiful, hair messy, in nothing but a silk robe. Galavan sat across from her, leaning against the table, dressed in suit as usual. They both stopped talking the moment I walked, staring at me as I entered.

"Molly," Galavan smiled, standing up from the table "how nice of you to join us"

I nodded in response, making my way over to them. Barbara watched me the entire time, studying me over. I blushed under her stare, looking down at the floor as I felt her eyes drill holes into me. She smirked, taking a bite out of her toast, before standing up from her chair.

"I leave you two to talk" She padded over to the door, shooting me a wink as she passed.

"Please, take a seat" Galavan said once Barbara was gone, gesturing to the chair she once occupied. I nodded again, sitting down quickly and keeping my gaze low.

"Coffee?" Galavan lifted up the coffee pot from the breakfast cart.

"No thank you" I shook my head, not really in the mood for breakfast. Galavan shrugged, setting the coffee pot back done and returning his attention back towards me "do you know Bruce Wayne, Molly?"

"This is Gotham, all rich families know each other, and everyone knows the Waynes" I replied, not sure why he was asking

"I figured, just thought I'd ask" he moved a few things on the table, pushing them even farther out of the way "I heard that there was a murder at your father's house, you wouldn't have anything to do with that, now would you?"

I didn't say anything; I just sat there, eyes locked with the man before me. Galavan pressed his lips together and nodded, my silence enough for him.

"Molly, you can't run off alone-"

"I wasn't alone, Jerome was there" I replied, cutting him off

"Regardless, I didn't know where you had gone. What if you had been caught? You're lucky I can use this to my advantage"

"Can we save the lecture for another time?" I bit out, rubbing a hand over my face. I didn't need to hear Galavan talk about how he was going to save Gotham, and avenge, and whatever the hell else was part of his big plan. I wanted to get out of these leather pants and take a shower.

Galavan huffed, adjusting the cuffs of his jacket. He began to walk around my chair, thinking about what exactly he was going to say next.

"You come from a family of power, correct?"

"I wouldn't say power, just well off" I fidgeted under his hard gaze. He continued to walk around my chair, slowly, almost hypnotic.

"And you had that taken away from you, did you not" his hand slid across the back off my chair lightly. "Well, Molly, something of the sorts has happened to my family as well."

"Yeah but, I have nothing to blame but my temper and myself for that" I reasoned, turning my head over my shoulder to speak with him.

Galavan walked back around to the front of the chair, facing me fully now. He leaned in placing both of hands on the arms of the chair, closing me in. The expression on his face was hard to read, somewhere between daring and determination, like he was testing me.

"I don't miss it" I spoke lowly, crossing my arms

"You don't?" he cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion

"Nope"

Galavan stood up straight, his eyes scanning over my face. He took a couple steps back, leaning back against the table again.

"I'm offering to help you get control again" He folded his hands in front of him, his stare matching my own.

"Life is to be lived, not controlled" I shifted in my seat, leaning forward.

"Ralph Ellison" Galavan smirked knowingly " 'and humanity is won by continuing to play in face of certain death'"

We sat in silence, staring at one another. He had on that same look he always had on, the same curious look. I shifted in my seat again. Crossing my legs and leaning back.

 _What does he want?_

"Why don't you trust me, Molly?" Galavan leaned forward, his tone deepening.

"I don't trust anyone" I stated with a shrug, I wasn't in the mood for another one of his stupid mind games.

"You trust Jerome, at least enough to take him to your house…alone" he pointed out, his tone almost patronizing

"For a man planning on taking over a city, you seem awfully interested in what I like to do in my spare time" I tried my best to keep composed, to not lash out.

"I'm just trying to figure out where your loyalty lies" His eyes scanned over my face once more.

I leaned forward in my seat again, squinting at the man before me. Whether this was some kind of staring contest or not, I wasn't going to go down with a fight. Silence crept over us again, tension laced within it. His concern did make sense; I had certainly never shown the same gratitude to him as the others have. I also had not exactly been his biggest fan since we had met. But his thought made me also wonder as well. Was I loyal to Galavan? Every arrow pointed towards why I should. I'd still be in Arkham if it weren't for him, most likely back in solitary. So why did I try to resent him? Why am I not acting out as thankful as I actually was?

"I promise, my loyalty lies with you" it was so easy to say, yet the weight of them still felt like a ton.

Galavan smiled, standing up from the table. Straightening out his jacket as he did so. "and I am very glad to hear so"

He began to clean up the table, piling everything back onto the cart. I remained sitting the entire time, staring down at my hands folded in my lap. The entire conversation fully sinking in.

"I'm afraid Jerome and Tabitha will have already left, but they should be back soon. Then tonight, the final act will take place" he smiled as he spoke, but it looked more like a sneer

"Final act?" I questioned. I knew of the plan of taking over the gala for the children's hospital, was there something else?

"The final act, before part two begins" Galavan clarified, pushing the cart past me and heading towards the door.

"I hope your aim has improved" He called over his shoulder before exiting.

 _What's part two?_

* * *

"So, how you doing?" Jerome smirked, leaning farther back in his chair. Across from him sat his father, tied to his own chair and gagged. The blind man looked terrified, shaking in a cold sweat, not daring to speak through the scarf around his mouth.

"Ah, silent treatment, eh? Here I'll tell you a story" the redhead shifted in his seat, lip pursed as he tried to think of a story to tell.

Tabitha stood next to him, quiet the entire time. She held her whip in front of her, eyes trained on Jerome as he had his fun.

"Remember Kansa City, Dad? The circus went through town every spring, right around my birthday" Jerome's expression turned dark, his voice low "and there was this guy, he and my mom used to drink and fornicate and beat the crap outta me. They'd make a whole night out of it"

Jerome stood up from his chair, walking over to the table, whilst Tabitha stared to search through the elderly man's refrigerator.

"And I remember one time, it was my ninth birthday. Him and my mom had just finished round one of 'Boozing, Boning, Beating up Jerome' and were deciding to take a little break. Anyway," Jerome picked a knife up from off the table, playing with it as he spoke "I was outside the trailer, and you were there, and you said 'Why are you crying, Jerome?'"

He set down the knife, picking up a fork instead.

"It's my birthday, and my mom and the snake guy are beating me" His voice heightened as he spoke, mocking the tone of a scared child

"And then you said 'this world doesn't care about you or anyone else, Jerome. Better to realize that now'" his voice then deepened, mimicking that of the elderly man tied up before him.

Tabitha tossed a few items out of the fridge, a bored expression on her face. She paid not mind to Jerome's story, opting to find something else to pass her time.

"And that was it" Jerome dropped the silverware he was playing with and picked the knife back up, stalking over to his father.

"But you see there's this guy dad, he believes in me he thinks I'm gonna be a star. And tonight all of Gotham will see that too" he traced the knife over the side of his father's face, smiling darkly down at him "I even got myself a girl who believes in me, a real gorgeous girl. Its shame you'll never see her, cause you'll also be, you know, dead"

He removed the scarf from the blind man's mouth, dropping it the floor.

"Jerome, I-"

"Oh is this the part where you say how sorry you are?" Jerome cut off his father's words, leaning even closer to sneer in his face "How you should've believed in me? How it's not to late to start again? News flash Dad, it too late!"

"You don't have to do this" the blind fortuneteller spoke quietly, shaking even more than he had been before.

"No, I'm pretty sure I do"

* * *

 _The final act_

The words repeated over and over in my head, like a monotonous lullaby trying to dull me to sleep.

 _Maybe you just need rest_

"I'm not tired." I muttered quietly to myself, running a hand over my face.

I sat up on my bed, covering my face with my hands. My tendency to overanalyze was currently getting the best of me.

Everything Galavan and I talked about was keeping me on edge. From the moment I had met that man I had been skeptical. Something was off about him, something I couldn't ever put my finger on. Part of me wanted to trust him as easily as Jerome could, but another part of me wouldn't give in. It was an exhausting ordeal that I wanted to just push away. Shove into a tiny little box and hide it in the deepest corners of my mind.

Maybe this wariness for Galavan was just because of my mental state? Maybe because he could remind of my mother at times?

 _Stop thinking_

"Like that's possible" I groaned out, dropping my hands from my face.

My eyes focused on my closet door. Landing on a small over the top costume made up of rhinestones and light blue feathers. It was for tonight, for the gala. Nothing I would've worn for an event like this before, but different circumstances call for a different appearance.

It was strange, had I not killed my father I probably would still have attended the gala tonight, only as an invited guest. Funny how things pan out.

There were a few frantic knocks at the door, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Come in" I groaned out, falling back onto the bed. The door opened, it shutting again a bit harder than needed. I felt the bed sink as someone sat down next to me, a familiar voice greeting.

"How's my favorite girl doing?"

"I think I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown" I replied in bored tone, shifting my gaze over to Jerome.

His face scrunched up a bit as he processed what I said before shrugging and stuffing his hand into his pocket.

"Wanna play" he pulled out a deck of cards, shaking them lightly as he held them.

I didn't answer, instead just turning back to face the ceiling .

"Where do you think you'd be if you didn't do it?" I spoke quietly, thinking more aloud than actually asking.

"Excuse me?" Jerome had been caught of guard, and from the corner of my eye I saw him snap his head towards me.

"If you didn't do it," I sat up facing him full now "if you hadn't killed your mom, where do you think you'd be?"

Jerome adverted his gaze, glaring off to the side. The card game he had begun setting up regardless, had been forgotten.

"Why does it matter?" he asked bitterly

I shrugged, scooting closer towards him "I just want to know what you think."

"It doesn't matter, " Jerome bit out, his focus snapping back towards me "that's not our lives, this is our life"

"I know it's not our lives anymore, it's just a question" I tried reasoning, but my words had already seemed to have done their damage.

We sat in silence for a while, Jerome glaring at the wall and me watching him. What I had said unintentionally hit some kind of nerve. I hadn't meant to hurt him, if anything I was trying to open up with him.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly, looking down at my lap

"I've just been thinking about my old life a lot today, Galavan brought it up when we were talking earlier and…" my voice trailed off and a looked back to Jerome, who's gaze was still fixed on the wall.

"I'm sorry" I said again, only this time it wasn't as quiet "I just can't help but wonder what it'd be like, if things were different. If my life wasn't…this."

"We're not going back!" Jerome stood up fixing his glare onto me. "this is where we belong, this is what I'm supposed to be, ok?"

He took a few steps forward, leaning in closely to my face.

"You know where I'd be? In some other town. While you'd get your fancy life of champagne and diamonds, I'd have a drunken mother who couldn't close her legs telling me how worthless I am." Every word he spoke was like a hiss, like a snake ready to attack. "Stop ruining everything!"

I acted before I could think, raising my hand and slapping him hard across the face. His head snapped to the side, his face scrunching up in pain. My hands flew to my mouth, muffling a gasp I had let out. I could feel my eyes growing as I stood up from the bed, taking a small step back.

 _Why did I do that_

Jerome kept his head down, his shoulders shaking.

 _Is he laughing?_

"Jerome?" I asked tentatively, reaching a hand out to him.

He looked back up at me, a large maniacal smile on his face as he continued to laugh louder and louder. He was on the verge of hysterics, almost doubling back over with laughter, his eyes wide and deranged.

"Oh, Molly" Jerome spoke between laughs and gasping for air "always full of surprises"

He reached out, roughly grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me towards him. His laughter had died down, a small chuckle escaping his lips every now and then. He pulled me almost flush against his body, so close I had to crane my neck back and look up at him.

"Are you scared?" He looked down at me, his head tilting to the side like a confused dog.

"Should I be?" the words were barely audible, just above a whisper.

Jerome laughed again, his body shaking with it. He shook his head a couple times, his grin wide.

"That's why I like you, gorgeous, you can make me laugh"

"Jerome, everything makes you laugh"

He laughed even harder, letting go of me and taking a few steps away. I had suddenly missed his warmth. Jerome reached his hand back into his pocket, pressing something into my hand as he leaned in closely to whisper in my ear.

"I'll see you tonight gorgeous" he pressed his lips to my temple, softly, but still felt slightly possessive. He pulled away, only for me to hold him from the back of his head and smash my lips against his own.

The kiss ended almost as soon as it started. Jerome stepped away, taking his warmth with him, my eyes still closed as I heard him open and close the door when he left.

My fist squeezed tightly around the object in my hand, holding it closely to my chest. My eyes fluttered open, looking down and my enclosed hand. I held my fist out, my hand opening to see what I was holding. A small gasp slid past my lips as it was revealed, the tiniest smile ghosting my lips like seeing an old friend after years.

He had found my ring, somehow, Jerome had found it. It must've been in the house somewhere. I slipped the ring onto my fourth finger on my right hand. It was just a little big, mostly from the weight I had lost at Arkham, but for the most part, it fit. But for the strangest reason, it didn't feel like it belonged on me. It felt like the ring belonged to a different girl, one whose life wasn't filled with mayhem and chaos.

"At least it looks nice" I mused, holding my hand up to examine the ring.

 _damn nicotine kiss_

* * *

 _May your feet serve you well_

 _And the rest be sent to Hell_

 _Where they always have belonged_

* * *

 **A/N: There we go, new chapter! Originally it was supposed to be posted on thursday, but without boring you with the details of crap going on in my personal life. So yeah Long story everything was fixed. Downside is, two chapters I had written were not saved, so um I'm still working on those...between binge watching Heroes Reborn...**

 _ **One final question:**_ **_going back to what Molly said, where do you think Jerome and Molly would be had they not killed their parents_**

 **Don't forget to follow, review, favorite, tell all you friends, etc. Follow me on tumblr omgalphabadwolfe (which I totally forgot to mention, make sure to tell me your url so I can follow you back!) also check out the official Black Diamond playlist on spotify (alphabadwolf) and also check out londons-lonely on deviant art for some awesome** **Jerome and Molly fanart!**

 **Til next time xx**

 **-Kit**

 **Song:** Let's Kill Tonight - Panic! at the Disco


	17. Chapter 17

_Let your teeth sink in._

 _Remember me as I was not as I am_

* * *

 _"Lydia, how wonderful to see you!" the curly haired brunette pulled the other woman into a hug, lightly kissing her cheek._

 _"Thank you Martha, it's good to see you as well" Lydia returned Martha Wayne's embrace, though not as enthusiastically._

 _"I didn't think you were coming, with Garrett and…" Martha trailed off; giving Lydia's shoulders a soft squeeze before letting her hands drop at her sides._

 _"I wasn't, but Elijah talked me into it"_

 _"Who's Elijah?"_

 _As if on queue, a tall blonde joined the two women, he wrapped an arm around Lydia pressing a kiss to her temple. She shrugged him off, but politely offered him a smile._

 _"I brought you a glass of champagne" he handed Lydia a glass, clinking it with his own half empty one. He instantly began striking up conversation with Martha, a large smile plastered across his face the entire time._

 _Their words began to drown out as Lydia turned her focus to the rest of the room. The Waynes were very nice people, however holiday parties were not something they hosted annually. Every now and then she would spot a familiar face, but none of them were the one she was looking for._

 _Her eyes finally landed on a young girl near the stairs. She kept her head low, fingers circling the brim of her empty glass. Lydia's breath hitched at the sight of her daughter. She looked so beautiful, dark hair curled and pinned out of her face, her hazel eyes wiser beyond her sixteen years._

 _"Is that her?" Elijah nudged Lydia's shoulder, referring to the girl with his champagne glass. Lydia nodded, not taking her eyes off her daughter._

 _"She looks like you"_

 _Lydia smiled at his words, there definitely was heavy resemblance between the two, accept for her eyes. Molly had her father's eyes._

* * *

"I'll have a gin and tonic, easy on the tonic water," Lydia grabbed the sleeve of a waiter walking past her, pulling his attention "actually hold the tonic, just the gin"

The waiter raised his eyebrows at the woman, before nodding and walking off. Lydia huffed, pulling at the skirt of her long black dress. She hated parties now, even if they were for a good cause. This charity event was the last place she wanted to be tonight, but spending another night locked away in her bedroom drowning her sorrows in a bottle of wine wasn't healthy.

"This is the last social interaction you'll have to do for the month." Lydia muttered to herself, adjusting some of the pins in her hair. The waiter returned with her drink, and she all but yanked it from his grasp, knocking half of it back in one go.

"You might want to take it easy" the young man spoke with concern and shot him a look.

She reached into her clutch, pulling out a couple hundred bills and tucking them into his vest pocket.

"I will pay you triple that if you keep your mouth shut and keep bringing me drinks throughout the night"

The waiter shut up instantly, nodding his head quickly and hurrying off towards the bar. Lydia smirked, taking another swig of her drink, her face scrunching up as the alcohol burned down her throat.

"Ms. Chandler!"

"It's Jefferson" Lydia didn't bother to turn her attention towards whoever spoke. They walked around her, extending an arm out for her to shake.

She looked at the person before her, and elderly man, with a warm smile on his face, wearing a nice crisp suit. Lydia arched and eyebrow, but returned the gesture and shook his hand. In a more stable state of mind, perhaps she would've recognized him, but for the time being he just seemed like another face.

"I'm sorry, but do I..?" Lydia retracted her hand, letting it fall limply at her side.

"My apologies, Alfred Pennyworth, I was butler for the-"

"Waynes, right, now I remember"

Silence fell over the two. Lydia continued to take sips from her drink while Alfred watched her. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but what exactly she didn't know.

"Alfred, there you are I-" a young boy walked up to the older man, before noticing his attention was on someone else "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were talking to someone"

"it's fine, he's all yours" Lydia waved her hand, dismissing the boy's apology. She turned on her heel, heading towards the closest table and sliding into her seat. She really did hate parties now.

* * *

"Stop playing with your costume" Tabitha swatted my hands away from the large blue-feathered headpiece I was wearing.

The costume was nothing but comfortable, the corset gripped my waist awkwardly, despite the nude stocking my legs were still cold, not to mention the mask.

"Sorry" clasping my hands together to stop myself "I've never worn this many rhinestones before, I feel like a disco ball"

Tabitha shrugged, walking off towards some set pieces for the act. I've never actually seen a magician preform before, so I hardly knew what any of this stuff was for.

"Thank you again for filling in on such short notice" the stage manager smiled, looking up from her clipboard "but how did you hear our magician dropped out Mr…?"

"Rudalfo" Jerome replied in some ridiculous accent "and well, you know, magic!"

It was hard not to laugh at how he was dressed, especially in full beard and a curly mustache. Though the top hat and lone ranger mask might have been the kicker.

"Oh, I won't be needing that" Jerome spoke to Tabitha who stood by a spare trunk, which currently contained the body of the other magician.

Tabitha closed the trunk with a loud bang, brushing her hands off on her dress when she was done. The stage manager bid us a farewell saying a quick "break a leg" before hurrying off to make sure everything else was in order.

"You know, I could get used to you like this" Jerome made his way over towards me, dropping the accent now that the stage manager was gone.

"Not in your life" I muttered, fighting the blush on my cheeks as Jerome looked me over once again "the heels I'm fine with, but not so much the ten pounds of feather and sparkle"

"I'm here!" Barbara said as joined us back stage, adjusting her mask. She gave Tabitha nod, which she returned before hurrying out to join the rest of the gala.

I walked over to the edge of the wings; just enough get a quick peek at the event. A few people stood out, old faces I had recognized from past events I had attended with my parents. I saw an old coworker of my father's, Bruce Wayne stood at the back of the room and he had certainly grown since the last I had seen him, and…

"Shit, my mother's here." I mumbled, mostly to myself

"Want me to stab her?" Jerome spoke up next to me, catching me by surprise. He laughed letting me know he was joking, but there was something hidden behind it. Even with a mask on I could tell by his expression that if I asked him to he'd probably do it.

"No thanks, besides knives are my thing" I stepped even farther away from the wings, not wanting to look anymore.

"Alright you guys, places! You're on in five!" the stage manger called out to us, bustling quickly around.

"Showtime" Jerome broke out in a full grin, ushering Barbara to our places

* * *

 _Molly leaned back against the wall, eyes fixed on her empty glass. Every once in awhile she'd glance towards the door. She noticed some people, but for the most part she knew no one._

 _"You look lovely"_

 _The voice was easily recognizable, even after so long. Molly turned towards her mother who wore a nervous smile on her face._

 _"Thanks mom"_

 _"That's it?" Lydia frowned at her daughter taking a step closer towards her._

 _She placed a kind hand on her daughter's shoulder but Molly simply stared at her. Her eyes flickered from Lydia's hand to her eyes before taking a step away from her touch, shrugging in response._

 _"We haven't spoken in almost nine months Molly, forgive me for wanting to talk more" Lydia spoke desperately, trying to get her daughter to open up._

 _"What do you want to talk about?" Molly spoke in a bored tone, her eyes scanning over the crowd the entire time._

 _"Well, how have you been? How's school, any new friends or?" Lydia offered her daughter an encouraging smile, practically grasping at straws at this point._

 _"Fine, Fine, no" Molly drawled out, eyes still on the crowd_

 _"How about-"_

 _"Who's the guy that you came with?" she cut Lydia off, watching Elijah from across the room currently talking to an elderly brunette male._

 _"Elijah, he works at the Mayor's office"_

 _"That's nice" Molly pushed off the wall, about to leave and refill her drink._

 _Lydia grabbed hold of her daughter's wrist before she walked off. Molly turned to face her, eyebrows raise expectantly. She stared at her mother waiting for her to say something, but nothing came out. Lydia opened and closed her mouth a couple times, seeking desperately for the words she wanted to say but not entirely sure how._

 _"Molly, I-"_

 _"Lydia?"_

* * *

Someone sat down in the seat next to Lydia, she looked from her new drink at the unfamiliar man now next to her. She looked him over a couple times, unsure of what to do.

"Excuse me. Lydia Jefferson, right?" the dark haired man spoke offering a hand towards her which Lydia accepted half-heartedly

"Have we met?" Lydia cocked her head to the side, trying to place the man's face.

"Oh, no, I'm Theo Galavan, I've come to share my apologies about you husband-"

"Ex-husband, Garrett and I were divorced long before he died" Lydia clarified taking a large sip from her drink. Galavan looked taken back by the woman's bluntness, but apologized none-the-less.

"Right, ex-husband I'm sorry. I still wanted come over and give my apologies, I've heard Dr. Chandler was a good man" Galavan placed a hand on top of Lydia's patting it a couple times.

Lydia nodded solemnly, fighting back the tears in her eyes. She hated the sympathy, but it still felt nice for someone to at least show they cared. Garrett was a good man, regardless of every fight the two of them had gotten into.

"It is a shame about your daughter, Molly is it?" Lydia stiffened at Galavan's words, pulling her hand away from his grasp.

"Mr. Galavan I-"

"Theo, please call me Theo" He smiled and Lydia nodded, eyebrows furrowed

"Theo," Lydia turned her attention fully towards the man next to her "what makes you think it's ok to bring my daughter up in conversation when we've only just met?"

Galavan remained silent for a moment, thinking over his next choice of words carefully. Lydia watched him the entire time, jaw set and eye squinting.

"As I had said before, I only wish to share my apologies, from what I've gathered Molly was a bright young woman, who's life could've held so much promise. I can't even begin to imagine what it's like, people bombarding you with questions about her, you've remained so strong throughout all of it" he placed his hand back atop of hers again, giving it a light squeeze

"Yes, well looks can be deceiving" Lydia spoke quietly, adverting her gaze from the man next to her.

"So the can" Galavan nodded in agreement, letting go of Lydia's hand. He stood from his seat, adjusting his jacket as he did so.

"You know," Lydia looked up from her lap as Galavan spoke "she looks a lot like you"

Lydia let out a small laugh, barely cracking a smile. It was not the first time she had heard that, but even after everything that's happen it could still make her smile. Her laughter died down, and quickly Lydia truly gathered what the man had said.

"Wait, how do you know..?" but Galavan had already left. She looked around the room but couldn't spot him. She shrugged, returning back to her drink; after all maybe he had seen her picture on the news.

* * *

 _"Garrett" Lydia's tone had turned cold. She had dropped Molly's hand, now turning her attention fully towards the man she had once called her husband. He looked the same as ever. The same sandy hair and horn-rimmed glasses, the dumb sweater vest and button down combo he had always worn._

 _"I didn't know you were coming tonight" His jaw tensed but he still remained civil with her._

 _"Of course I came, I was invited" Lydia stood up straighter as if sizing up against him, regardless of Dr. Chandler being a whole foot and a half taller than her._

 _The two remained staring at each other, neither one of them daring to break eye contact first. Dr. Chandler's grip on his champagne tightened, his shoulders tensing up._

 _"I see you and Molly are catching up" Dr. Chandler's eyes quickly flashed over to his daughter who awkwardly shifted the weight on her feet._

 _"Well I haven't seen her in a very long time, it seems you've kept her busy all summer, trips to Italy, New Zealand. Greece was that one of them?" Lydia crossed her arms, cocking her head to the side_

 _"Rome, actually" Dr. Chandler smirked, taking a sip of his champagne_

 _"Who knows what's kept her busy during the year, what with being a junior and all" Lydia bit out through gritted teeth._

 _As her parents bickered, Molly was able to slip away. She had enough of that while they were married, and honestly reliving it was the last thing she felt like doing. She walked down the hall, looking for a kitchen so she could refill her water. As she walked she wondered if her mother being here would make it easier to convince her father to go home early. Parties were not her thing especially ones filled with rich snobs. Honestly, she thought if she heard on more person brag about their new car or some shit, she was going to punch them in the face._

 _Her thoughts were cut off when she felt someone bump into her. Molly wobbled a couple steps back, trying to regain her balance. Her grip on her glass tightened, not wanting it to drop and shatter on the floor._

 _"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going" the voice belonged to a young boy, they tried to reach out and help, but Molly had already found her footing._

 _The boy, of course, was Bruce Wayne; the one's whose parents were throwing the party. For a young boy he presented himself with much maturity, which was surprising given the festive reindeer antlers he wore atop his head._

 _"You're much…younger than most of the people who attend my parent's parties" his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, obviously not expecting a teenager in the sea of adults._

 _"I could say the same thing about you kid" Molly smirked, brushing past him and heading off towards the kitchen._

* * *

"Good evening, I am Dr. Lee Thompkins" Dr. Thompkins stood up on the stage, smiling at the audience in front of her "for the past five years, I've had the honor of being part of a children's hospital. Thank you for your support, and thank you so much for coming out tonight. Tonight we would also like to honor the memory of Dr. Garrett Chandler, who although did not work at Gotham's children's hospital, was still a wonderful man and amazing doctor, he has been missed"

Everyone in the audience all shared their agreement, a few "amens" being heard throughout them. Lydia sighed, nodding her head slowly and sipping her drink.

"Over the years, we've had magicians come and preform for the kids, and so tonight we have one of the magicians here for you. So without further ado, please allow me to present to you… The Great Rudalfo!" Dr. Thompkins smiled and casted her hand out, presenting said magician.

The audience applauded, Lydia herself had even chimed in with a couple unenthusiastic claps. A masked girl in a glittering pink outfit smiled to the audience, she turned to the checkered cupboard behind her, pulling it open to show it was empty. She looked inside and gave a cheesy gasp to audience. She then closed it, leaning back against it and pretending to think before opening it back up again, this time the magician inside who pretended to yawn.

The magician, Rudalfo, then held up a finger, silencing some of the audience's applause, he walked to the side of the stage, grabbing a large black sheet. He returned center stage, offering one end to his assistant and they both pulled it out, opening it to its full length. The held it there for a mere moment before dropping it, revealing another girl in a sparkly costume, this one in blue. Rudalfo and his pink assistant both raised their arms up in the air while the girl in blue blew a kiss to everyone.

Lydia stared at the girl in blue, she reminded her of someone, just she wasn't sure who. She clapped along with the audience, eyes still on the other girl. Their eyes met and Lydia could've sworn that she winked, but she couldn't be so sure. She was wearing a mask after all.

* * *

 _"You can't expect her to just let you back into her life so easily" Dr. Chandler pushed his glasses up his nose, still glaring down at his ex-wife._

 _"I wouldn't have try and get back in if someone hadn't taken her away in the first place" Lydia pointed out._

 _Dr. Chandler huffed, adverting his gaze to watch his daughter leave down the hallway. He knew Lydia should be a part of Molly's life, but what was he to do if his daughter wanted nothing to do with her own mom? He wouldn't force her, that's not the kind of man he was. Lydia was persistent, and stubborn, not to mention selfish, but the woman had every right to see her._

 _"I'm just trying to be a good father"_

 _"And I'm just trying to be there"_

 _He tried to reason, but he knew it wasn't much use. Dr. Chandler sighed, rolling back his shoulders once again. He'd talk to Molly, try to get her to see her mom, it was only right. Why did she have to be such a complicated girl? Lydia wasn't that awful, and that is coming from the man who divorced her._

 _"I'll see what I can do"_

* * *

 _I sing a bitter song_

 _I'm the lonelier version of you_

 _I just don't know where I went wrong_

* * *

 **A/N: Tada! New chapter! Really sorry I wasn't able to thank reviewers this time, but I once again am posting from my tablet on the way to work, and I'm very very sorry but I just do not have the time at the moment and I** **really just wanted this chapter finished and out. Hope you all liked it, a bit of a filler, focusing mainly of Lydia and some flashbacks, hopefully wasn't too confusing. Also, Molly's dad showed up, which was actually really cool to write. In all honesty I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so again, I hoped you all liked it.**

 ** _one final question: What do you think is going to happen at the rest of the gala?_**

 **Let me know, also like follow me on tumblr n all that other stuff I usually write**

 **Til next time xx**

 **-Kit**

 **Song:** Rat a Tat- Fall Out Boy ft. Courtney Love


	18. Chapter 18

**Because I love you all and wrote part of this while at work and then finished it off the moment I got home.**

 **Thanking some people who reviewed chapter 16 because I didn't last time.**

 **Owl Indigo: I can see how you think that, both of them snapping. Also Molly going the mob is my new favorite thing, like au accepted that's awesome!**

 **Luna Latanya: Oh, depressed Molly. you know what, probably. Thank you for the review, enjoy the chapter!**

 **londonslonely: Aw, glad you like the chapter. Honestly, I'm impressed Jerome didn't get triggered by being hit and I wrote the chapter. Also glad you felt them meeting was destiny, haha! Hope you like the chapter!**

 **Lady Ravanna: Yes, the time is very near! Thank you for the review, please enjoy!**

 **Lokidaughter13: Thank you! Yeah, I mean none of were all really** **big on what happens it the episode...dammit gotham...Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _To un-explain the unforgivable_

 _Drain all the blood and give the kids a show_

* * *

"Greetings ladies and germs, I am indeed The Great Rudalfo" Jerome's fake accent boomed throughout the entire gala.

I stood next to Barbara, both of us with cheesy smiles on our faces as we bowed to the audience. Everyone was clapping, eager to see what the next great trick was going to be.

"Please, ogle my lovely assistants" he grabbed my hand, pressing a kiss to it and shot me a wink.

Barbara smiled even brighter at the audience, bowing again. People continued to clap; a few men even began to holler. I waved at the audience, laughing a little as I did so.

 _Someone's having fun_

Jerome pulled a red handkerchief out of his jacket pocket. He played with it in his hands awhile, then, pulled it upright. He let the handkerchief fall, now holding a red rose. He handed the rose to Barbara who gladly took it. She held the flower up to her nose, sniffing the petals before tossing it into the crowd. Jerome waved the handkerchief again, this time revealing a dove, letting it fly off across the audience.

The applause got louder, everyone gasping in awe, watching as the white bird flew over their heads. Jerome nodded at the crowd, walking up to the microphone.

"For my first act, I'll require a volunteer, let me see"

Barbara and I both pretended to search through the crowd, but we both knew who our first volunteer was. Jerome started to play duck, duck, goose with the crowd, finally pointing at the back of the room on "goose"

Everyone's gaze followed to where Jerome was pointing, landing on young Bruce Wayne. The boy looked around the room nervously, as if hoping to escape. Barbara walked off the stage, making her way through the crowd and towards the young billionaire. She held out her hand to him, and the boy simply stared at it for a moment before reluctantly taking it. The audience cheered him on, and Bruce followed Barbara to the stage, keeping his head low the entire time.

"Hello young man" Jerome smiled at Bruce as he and I pushed forward the table for the next trick.

Bruce simply nodded and began to take off his shoes, familiar with how the trick worked. He climbed into the box on the table, his head sticking out the front. Jerome and shut the lid, before placing the planks on the front and back to lock him into place.

Jerome grabbed the large razors, holding them behind his back. He leaned towards Bruce, smiling down at him. "Does this, handsome gentleman have a name?"

"Bruce" he spoke quietly, awkwardly looking back up at Jerome.

"Bruce," Jerome dragged out the name, enunciating it in two syllables "this won't hurt a bit"

He slapped the blades together, like two cymbals, smiling cheekily at the crowd "Is there a doctor in the house?"

Silence fell across the room as Jerome slammed the two blades into their slots. Barbara and I each grabbed an end of the table, pulling it apart, showing a clean completely sawed in half Bruce Wayne. The audience erupted in applause again and Jerome threw his arms up into the air.

"Give 'em a wave"

Bruce did as Jerome said, waving at the audience, a small smile creeping up on his face. Barbara and I pushed the table back together, and Jerome took out the blades putting them away.

I helped Bruce out of the box and he thanked me, giving me a smile. It faltered a bit when our eyes met, there was a moment, a brief moment; like something was trying to click for him.

 _Don't recognize me, not yet_

It thankfully passed quickly and Barbara took his other hand, pulling him away from me and leading him back to where he had been standing.

"Some people say Bruce has a split personality." The audience laughed along with Jerome as he walked back up to the microphone. He yanked the microphone by the stand, almost knocking it over. There was a brief amount of feedback, but Jerome ignored it and kept talking "For my next trick I'd like to call to the stage, esteemed deputy mayor, Harrison Kane"

Jerome gestured to where Kane was sitting, encouraging him up onto that stage. I stepped off the stage, walking out into the audience, taking Kane's hand and ushering him up onto the stage. I pulled him upstage, blowing him a quick kiss before returning to my spot next to Jerome. Barbara wheeled out a new table, covered in a black sheet. She smirked knowingly at me then yanked the sheet off, pulling it away with an overdramatic flourish. Once she was finally done she quickly bowed to the audience, however she bowed almost too harshly and her mask fell off, clattering onto the stage floor. I shot my gaze over at Jerome, however he was too busy with the audience to notice what had happened. I looked back over at Barbara, and thankfully she had secured her mask back on.

"Unfortunately, I don't know how to use one of these" Jerome held up one of the knives from the table for everyone to see "thankfully, my gorgeous assistant has been practicing"

He held his hand out for me, pulling me towards him and the table. I smiled, taking the knife from his grasp and tossing it in my hands a couple times, testing the balance.

"By the way," he added, a sinister smile on his face as he looked out over everyone "no one here is getting out alive."

They all laughed along, think it was a joke. Jerome chuckled as well, though a much darker meaning behind his laugh. I adjusted my grip on the knife, taking the laughter as my queue, throwing it in one quick smooth motion.

The blade lodged itself in Kane's chest, cutting of his laughter instantly. He raised his hands to the hilt, falling to his knees before being able to pull it out. A few people let out horrified gasps, some even standing up out of their seats.

One of Galavan's men, who had been posing as a waiter drew a gun, firing it into the air a couple times. Everyone had started screaming, scrambling for the exit, but the doors were locked. Through the commotion, I found my mother. She wasn't running or screaming like the others. She had remained in her seat, frozen on the spot. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in recognition. There was no denying it, she knew it was me her face said it all. The terror, and disgust, the horrified look in her eyes.

 _Proud, mother?_

Galavan's men kept firing and all the guests were in full panic now. People were trying to fight them off, but there wasn't much use, his men were trained to kill. I stepped over Kane's dead body, joining Barbara at the edge of the stage. There was this sinking feeling in my stomach and I tired to ignoring, hoping to enjoy the moment like Jerome and Barbara were. I don't know why I could still feel guilt after everything that had happen, Kane wasn't my first kill and with the path I'm going down he probably won't be my last either.

 _Smile, people are watching_

* * *

I pulled the feathery headpiece off my head, setting it on some random hostages own head. I reached into my hair, yanking out a couple pins, the dark waves spilling around my shoulders. Sighing in relief, I ran my hands through my scalp a couple times, walking over Jerome and sitting next to him on the stage. He currently was on the phone with Jim Gordon, while Barbara was tying Dr. Thompkins, Gordon's girlfriend to the target board.

"Are you outside? You are aren't you? Oh, goodie!" He perked up at the idea of the detective being just on the other side of the locked doors. I couldn't hear what Gordon said in response, but judging by Jerome's expression it wasn't too exciting. Thankfully he had taken off that ridiculous top hat and beard.

"Breathe, James, I haven't touched hair on you girlfriends pretty head" Jerome smiled over at Dr. Thompkins who only glared in response "see for yourself, this is live television after all"

He let out a high-pitched laugh, practically bouncing where he sat. He jumped up and hurried over to where Dr. Thompkins was tied up and I followed after. Instantly he began messing with her, laughing in her face, miming her getting shot in the head with sound effects and all. Barbara began posing for the camera, smiling brightly as if putting on her own show.

 _"You son of a bitch!"_

That time I had heard Gordon through the phone, though his voice sounded much deeper than I remember.

"True, but not the point" Jerome laughed again, focusing his attention on the camera "Hey, let's talk about what I want."

He walked over to the camera, saying "excuse me" as he stepped over Kane's corpse. His smile grew, as he stood right in front of the cameras lens, pressing the phone tighter against his ear "forty-seven million dollars, a helicopter, obviously, the dry-cleaning I left at Mr. Chang's, be careful the mans a crook, and I don't know…a pony"

Jerome laughed again, leaning in closely to the camera, twisting his body "you got ten minutes or else I start killing people, and remember this is being broadcast to every home in Gotham so, ya know. Don't want people dying, bye!"

His laugh grew louder, more theatrical as he stepped away from the camera. He pulled the phone away from his ear, laughing directly into the speaker until he hung up. Then like a switch it was off. His smile dropped instantly and he face Barbara and I, collected "I think that went well"

"Enough!" a familiar voice rang throughout the room, Galavan stepping forward amongst the crowd. He stood tall, his tone challenging Jerome. "You need to pack up your pathetic little side show and leave"

In all honesty, his fake hero act was making me sick. It didn't suit him, in fact it seemed almost too fake, but everyone seemed to be buying it.

 _Idiots_

"Is that right?" Jerome smirked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"It maybe presumptuous to speak for all the citizens of Gotham, but we are sick of you! You're a small vicious man with a pathetic need for attention. Enough, for god sake's enough." He stood on the stage before Jerome, who was still smiling from ear to ear.

Jerome raised a finger, stepping closer to Galavan and looking him up and down, as if sizing him up. "I'm curious what your leverage here, Mr…"

"Theo Galavan" he looked directly into the camera when he said his name, and I suppressed the urge to start laughing.

People were actually buying into this crap? Never underestimate the stupidity of Gothamites.

"Well, Mr. Theo Galavan, if you don't sit down, I'm going to shoot you in the face" Jerome licked his hand, pretending to fix up Galavan's hair. He walked over the the edge of the stage, turning to face Galavan with a smirk.

"I know there is some human decency left in you," Jerome scoffed at Galavan's, pointing to himself and almost laughing.

"If you need to take a hostage, take me! But let these people go home, to their families, to their children!"

Barbara took her queue, smacking Galavan across the back of the head with a mallet and knocking him out. I had almost wished Galvan would've let me do it, but he asked Barbara to do it.

 _Maybe he thought you'd actually do it._

* * *

"Hold very still" Jerome cocked his gun, pointing it at the elderly man before him balancing an apple on his head.

We had been like this for a while; Jerome would pick a random member from audience and terrorize them. Each and every time it ended in some form of a joke, but no one had seemed to fully catch on yet.

"I can't look!" Jerome covered his eyes dramatically, turning his head away "someone tell me how it turns out"

He pulled the trigger, but instead of firing a bullet, the gun just squirted water in the man's face. Barbara laughed from her position at the wheel with Dr. Thompkins, smiling at everyone.

"Damn" Jerome muttered throwing the gun on the table then picking up a real one "turn around"

The man did as he was told, turning around slowly and facing the audience terrified. Jerome fired the real gun, hitting the apple straight on. He smirked, blowing the barrel playfully. "Well clap!"

Everyone began clapping, quickly obeying Jerome. He ushered the elderly man off the stage, beginning to search for his next victim. His terrorizing didn't stop at the stage, as he walked through the audience he would occasionally stop at different tables. Sometimes he would just smile, other times he would poke at them, or point at someone and pull the classic "what's that on you shirt?"

Barbara had begun talking to Dr. Thompkins, not really caring who the next random victim was going to be. I wasn't really paying attention, but I had heard Barbara mention Detective Gordon and Dr. Thompkins called her a crazy bitch, at one point Barbara had even turned on the wheel and Dr. Thompkins started spinning.

"Hey gorgeous, I got a surprised for you!"

I returned my attention fully back to Jerome, who was currently making his way back to the stage, dragging my mother along with him.

"Oh no" I muttered to myself.

He brought my mother up onto the stage, leaving her center, before grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me to join them. My mother took a couple steps back when she saw me up close. She was visibly shaking on the spot, her eyes wide.

"You know what the say, If you really like a girl, you're eventually going to have to meet her parents" Jerome wrapped an arm around my waist almost possessively, pressing me against his side "Well, what do you think?"

My mother looked between Jerome and I, her eyes occasionally flicker down to Jerome's hand at my waist. If she wasn't horrified before, she definitely was now. She took another couple steps back, eyes continuing to flicker between Jerome and I more rapidly.

"No, no, no, no, no…."

Jerome sighed exasperatedly, his shoulders slumped and he pinched the bridge of his nose "Then, I guess we won't be invited to Thanksgiving this year, how disappointing."

He took a step away from me, holding the gun in his other hand.

"Molly, will you do the honors, or shall I?" He raised his gun, holding it out to me.

"No!" I shouted and Jerome gave me a confused look.

"She's boring" I covered up quickly, shrugging "I wanna play with someone more fun."

Jerome brightened up at the idea and all but shoved my mother of the stage. She stumbled on the floor, hurrying back to her seat. She looked back at me one more time before sitting back down, the same look she had been giving me all night. One of terror and shock, but something else hid behind it…pity.

 _I just saved you_

Of course, Jerome hadn't meant to kill her, at least not yet anyways. We still had ten minutes left, and we technically weren't allowed to kill anyone. But that wouldn't stop him from shooting someone in the foot if convinced.

Barbara suddenly stumbled back, grunting in pain. She grabbed a knife off the table, ready to stab Dr. Thompkins. Jerome and I made it over to her just in time, both of us her wrist, stopping her from making a mistake.

"It hasn't been ten minutes yet. Want me to buy you a watch?" He scolded as I ripped the knife from her grasp. This didn't stop Barbara though, as she reeled her fist back and punched Dr. Thompkins in the face.

Everyone gasped and Jerome rolled his eyes in annoyance, speaking up to regain the attention of the audience "Well, I think its time for tonight first official victim, who you all know and love"

The whole crowd began to look amongst each other, panic starting to rise again. I took a couple steps back, getting a better look at everyone. Barbara walked up next to me, adjusting her headpiece with a pissed of expression.

"Poor rich boy, parents murdered in an alley, and my favorite volunteer! Where is Bruce Wayne?"

Bruce didn't step forward, and I couldn't spot him in the crowd. Jerome looked amongst all the scared faces, trying to find the young billionaire.

"You know I'm an orphan too, Bruce? I killed my parents though" he spoke quietly, trying to ease him out of the crowd "Where are you hiding?"

I scanned through the crowd, looking for any sign of the young Wayne. But he was nowhere to be found, like he had vanished, or had a hell of a good hiding spot. Everyone looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Jerome was starting to grow impatient, screaming out into the room for him.

"Kill his butler" Barbara piped up, glaring at the old man across the room. Another gasp came from the audience, and Bruce Wayne's butler was shoved to the stage by some of Galavan's men.

"Alright, last chance Bruce, but it's about to get very butler brainy out here"

Still no Bruce.

"Brucey!"

Nothing.

"Meh, I'm bored, shoot the butler" Jerome shrugged in defeat, stepping away from the microphone.

"Stop!" Bruce Wayne had finally made himself know, running towards his butler.

Jerome excitedly jumped off the stage, hurrying over to the boy. He pulled him away from his butler, picking him up and half carrying, half dragging him onto the stage. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and I looked away. People's words were getting muffled in my ears and I couldn't bring myself to listen. This was part of the plan but it still made me uneasy. I may had been unstable, but even I knew killing a kid wasn't good.

 _Woman up!_

A gunshot sounded throughout the entire room. My head snapped towards the source and I saw Gordon stepping out from behind a curtain, shooting at some of Galavan's men. Bruce's butler also drew a gun and began shoot, everyone quickly ducked their heads. Jerome held onto Bruce the entire time, holding a knife at his throat.

I grabbed my own knife off the table, throwing it at Gordon. He rolled out of the way just in time, the knife missing and landing in the wall behind him. He raised his gun, stalking towards the stage.

"Drop the knife!"

Jerome started laughing, his grip tightening on Bruce. I found myself laughing along with him, making me wonder if it was just reflex at this point.

"I don't have a clean shot!" Gordon called out to the butler, still pointing his gun at Jerome.

"Stay calm Bruce" the butler's words headed more like a warning instead of reassurance.

"Seems like we got ourselves a pickle. What do you say, Brucey boy? Want to boost our ratings?" Jerome continued to laugh, pressing the knife harder the Bruce's throat.

The young boys eyes stayed on his butler. He looked confused, like he wanted to cry but also didn't want to show anything at all. Jerome continued to laugh, looking between both Gordon and the butler.

"I said enough!"

My blood ran cold. Galavan stood up from the floor, once again staring Jerome down. This wasn't part of the plan; he was supposed to stay down. Maybe it was Gordon and the butler trying to save the day that made him feel insecure about his whole "hero" thing. Jerome let go of Bruce, turning around to face Galavan. He raised his eyebrows at him, confusion written over his face. I took a step forward, part of me wanting to place myself between the two, but another part of me too unsure and afraid to move.

It all happened so fast. One minute the two were staring at each other, the next Galavan had pulled out a knife, stabbing Jerome in the neck.

 _"No!"_ my voice echoed across the room, time seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Jerome fell to the floor slowly, Galavan going with him. My feet could move right away, all I could do was watch; watch as someone so important to me was slipping away. Tears blurred my vision and I couldn't quite tell if this was all reality or just some bad dream. Everyone's voices started to become muffled again. I could see Galavan's lips moving as he talked to Jerome, but nothing could be heard.

Galavan pulled his knife from Jerome's neck, standing up to face the crowd. My legs suddenly worked and I started running, running towards Jerome. I felt someone grab me, pulling me back. I tried so hard to fight them of, kicking and screaming, but crying had made me weak.

"Let me go! He needs help, let me go!"

They didn't budge, pulling me towards the glass column that was meant for our big exit.

"Jim, stop them!" Dr. Thompkins shouted from the wheel.

Gordon made a break for it, but he was too late. Barbara had gotten both of us inside. She held onto me with one arm, raising the other as the red curtain dropped, hiding us both, and the trap door opened, both of us disappearing before the curtain dropped again.

 _Jerome_

* * *

 _Can you hear me cry out to you?_

 _Words I thought I'd choke on figure out._

 _I'm really not so with you anymore_

* * *

 **A/N: Another day another chapter. Hopefully it was all you guys had hoped for! I feel cruel leaving it off like this, such a cliffhanger... Don't start to hate me too much, the story isn't over yet ;)**

 _ **One final question: How do you think Molly's next interaction with Galavan is gonna go down?**_

 **Let me know, also please follow, favorite, tell all your friends, etc.**

 **and make sure to visit/follow/stalk/whatever you wish me on tumblr (omgalphabadwolfe)**

 **Til next time xx**

 **-Kit**

 **Song:** This is how I disappear- My Chemical Romance


	19. Chapter 19

**Guess who's got a couple reviewers to thank? Its me! Guess who's also posting this instead of writing a paper? Also me!**

 **Emotion: I love you too**

 **Lady Ravanna: I feel you on that. My hatred towards Galavant will last lifetimes. Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Luna Latanya: Molly snapping even farther? Definite possibility! And no problem, I like writing, it's even better when I can share it with people who enjoy it! Hope you enjoy the** **chapter!**

 **Owl Indigo: There really are a lot of different was this could go? Thank you for the review, hope you like the chapter!**

 **princess-snow510: Oh my god yes! Boss Molly! Thank you so much! Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Be strong and hold my hand_

 _time it comes for us, you understand_

* * *

"Ma'am, do you need anything else?"

"I'm fine" Lydia spoke quickly, wrapping the shock blanket around her tighter. The paramedic nodded, leaving the woman alone.

She stood just outside the banquet hall where the gala was held. Most everyone was told to go, but given her daughter was one of the people in charge of the hostage situation, she was told to stay behind as a key witness. Some of the cops were still inside, along with the other witnesses. She took a couple deep breaths, trying to soothe her nerves, but every time she closed her eyes she saw her. Her daughter and that boy _._ Was it some kind of sick joke? She wanted to believe it was, but the way Molly had acted when he was stabbed told different. And yet with all the horrors that had happened that night, one act stood out above all the others.

Molly had spared her.

She could have easily shot her; both herself and Molly knew she was capable of doing it. Yet she didn't. For some bizarre reason she spared her. Was it because she truly wasn't worth being killed, or did Molly still have a thread of humanity left in her? Perhaps she wasn't completely a monster…

"Ms. Jefferson?"

Lydia turned at the sound of her name. It was Detective Gordon; he looked exhausted, but was still able to show his concern for the older woman.

"Now, Detective Gordon, we're way past formalities at this point, call me Lydia" she forced a smile at the detective, and offered one in return.

"Then, at least call me Jim" Gordon's smile dropped, and he returned to his concern "how are you holding up?"

Lydia nodded, trying so hard to keep a brave face one, but Gordon saw right through it. He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. Lydia looked down at her shoes, fighting back the tears in her eyes. She had done enough crying in the past few days to last a life time, she didn't need to cry anymore.

"We're going to find her" Gordon reassured her and Lydia nodded, still keeping her head down.

"Detective!" a paramedic rushed over, grabbing Gordon's attention "we're going to need to talk to you"

The Detective nodded, sparing one last glance at the broken woman in front of him then hurrying off with the paramedic, leaving Lydia alone to wait for her cab. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, relishing in its warmth. Her feet were aching from her shoes and the pins in her hair were starting to give her headache. At that moment Lydia wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up in her bed. Yet, she had a feeling she would not be getting much sleep that night. Her cab pulled up and Lydia grasped the door handle yanking it open.

"Lydia! Lydia!" a reporter had hurried over towards her, shoving her microphone in her face.

Lydia tried to brush her off, but the woman was relentless, stepping around Lydia and shoving the microphone even closer to her face. The reporter placed a hand on the cab door, holding it shut. Lydia shot the woman a glare, but the reporter didn't seem phased, instead eager Lydia was now looking at her.

"Lydia, will you answer a few questions for us, perhaps just a quote"

"No"

"What was it like seeing your daughter tonight? Were you terrified? Did you know it was her at first?'

"No comment"

"Were you scared when she tried to kill you?"

She stopped trying to yank the door open, crossing her arms and glaring at the reporter. Lydia took a couple steps towards her, glaring the young reporter down.

"You want a quote? Here's your damn quote!" Lydia snatched the microphone out of the reporter's hand, throwing it to the ground, dropping her shock blanket down next to it. She pulled the cab door open, climbing inside. She slammed it shut behind her, spewing of the directions to her home.

Taking a deep sigh, Lydia leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes softly. She saw her daughter's face again, and that boys. How Molly could care for someone so horrific was beyond her. Part her wanted to believe it was all part of the act, but Molly's cries for him told Lydia otherwise. Not to mention what was found at Garrett's old house the morning after Dr. Nara was killed.

It made sense, Molly wasn't so far off; she was a killer as well. She killed her father, she killed Dr. Nara, Lydia had even watched her kill the deputy mayor. Yet for some reason, in the back corners of her mind, she couldn't believe the girl she saw tonight was her daughter.

There was no way that the little girl in braids grew up to be that. Did she raise her wrong? Was her absence and strained relationship a trigger? Could she have prevented this? Too many unanswered questions, and Lydia was in no way the right state of mind to think them over. She needed rest.

* * *

"You fucking asshole!" I barged into the dinning room. Galavan and Barbara stood by the large window.

They both stepped away from each other when I entered the room. A few of Galavan's men reached for me, but he raised a hand, warding them off. I marched over to him, and he opened his mouth to explain himself, but I cut him off with my fist.

His head snapped to the side and there was a loud _crack_! I mentally patted myself on the back for punching him with the hand I wore my ring on. I began to pound my fists into his chest, cursing at him, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"That wasn't the plan! That wasn't the fucking plan!" my fists continued to smack against his chest and Galavan tried to brush me off.

Galavan finally got hold of my wrists, stopping my assault on his chest. He only stared at me, his lip busted from me punching him. His gripped tightened, but he still said nothing. I glanced over his shoulder at Barbara, who watched the who conflict with wide eyes. I looked back at Galavan, glaring at him, wanting nothing more then to stab him in the eye multiple times.

"Part two begins tomorrow," Galavan spoke lowly, as if trying to calm a screaming child "Get some rest, Molly, we have a lot to do"

I yanked my hands out of his grasp, staring at him in bewilderment.

 _How is he so calm?_

My eyes stayed fixed on him. He touched his lip, pulling his hand away to look the blood now on his fingers, he smallest smuggest little grin on his face. He remained so relax, the outburst I had having no effect on him. We both stayed quiet, staring each other down. It was similar to the encounter we had this morning, but more intense. Galavan threw his hands out, shrugging, as his he wanted me to try and attack him again. I didn't move; I was too angry to. He could act as nonchalant as he wanted, but I knew he was taking this situation as serious as I was.

"Were you threatened by him?" I broke the silence, speaking as calmly as I could.

That caught his attention. He pursed his lips; thinking over what I had just said, "excuse me?"

"Jerome," I continued, "where you threatened by him?"

Galavan remained silent, still just staring at me with confusion. He seemed shocked I'd ask such a thing, yet slightly intrigued by it. I took a deep breath, trying to still my nerves. I still wanted to bash his face in, but he didn't need to know that. He needed to think I was calming down.

"He was loyal to you, incredibly. You kept us occupied with terrorizing the city and massacre, because it was all a part of your plan. But then, all of that would be halted for the rest of your plan. Did you think it wasn't enough for him?" I took a couple steps forward, crossing my arms. Galavan's jaw tensed, his fists clenching as he shifted the weight on his feet.

"Maybe, he'd snap even more and forget his loyalty towards you? That he'd strike too much fear into the hearts of everyone in Gotham, you wouldn't be able to stop them? Convince them that you'd protect them?"

 _Hit a nerve._

"Because eventually every student surpasses their teacher, some sooner than others. And then what would Gotham see you for? A sad, pathetic man, playing hero, trying to compensate for the neglect he must've gotten as a child"

Galavan raised his hand, looking as though he was about to backhand me. He stopped himself though, clenching his fist slowly. His jaw tightened even more, speaking through gritted teeth, "Go to bed Molly, you've had a long night"

It came out forced, like a child being told to apologize to their sibling by their mother. I blinked a couple times, taking a few steps back, surprised he didn't hit me. Hell, I would've hit me. I stared at him a bit longer, hoping for some kind of hint, before turning on my heel and stalking out of the room.

I walked quickly down the hall, pushing past a couple of Galavan's men. I was getting angrier by the second. How dare he dismiss me like it was nothing! How could he act like nothing had happened, as if I should've known this was going to happen the whole time? Why didn't he hit me? Then again, why did I want him to?

 _To wake you up from this nightmare_

I had made it to my room, pulling the door open and slamming it shut behind me. Objects in my room shook from how hard I had slammed the door. I let out a scream, knocking random items off the dresser. My hand grasped the tv remote, chucking it at the wall, which of course turned it on. Another scream ripped through throat, tossing a pillow from my bed in the direction of the tv, though it had missed entirely.

I reached towards my bed again; throwing away the cards that littered it from the card game Jerome had wanted to play earlier.

 _Jerome_

I could still her his laugh ringing in my ears, feel his arms wrapped around me. Nothing felt right, it just couldn't add up for me. I didn't want to believe any of it, I wanted to open my eyes and see him sitting across from me, at that coffee shop where we had first met. Why? Why did he have to be taken away from me? Everything was reminding me of him. Everything was driving me more insane than I was. Snippets of him flashed through my mind and I held onto them, like they'd disappear and I'd never see them again.

 _"You're welcome, by the way"_

Sobs racked through my body and I dropped to the floor, wrapping my arms around myself. Squeezing my eyes shut I tried to ignore the pain, but nothing was working. He was everywhere, despite being gone. His voice kept playing over and over in my mind, muting my thoughts. I lay on the ground, trying so hard to cry myself to sleep. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't let go. It was the first time I had lost someone I had actually cared about and it fucking sucked. He had slipped his crazy self into my life and it felt damn good.

 _"Are you always this forward?"_

 _"Only on Wednesday"_

 _"It's Friday"_

 _"Same difference"_

I was so angry, at Galavant, at life, at myself. From the starts I doubted him, and I tried to push those thoughts aside for the sake of Jerome. He put so much faith into that and and look where it had gotten him. Who could tell what that meant for me? Did I have to kiss major ass to not end up like him? God, why him?

 _"There's my favorite girl"_

My crying eventually stopped, I now lay still on the floor, staring blankly off into space. The only source of light in the room was the tv, the soft light illuminating the room with a dull glow. The only sounds being my breathing and the hum of some jingle in an infomercial. I found myself singing along, halfheartedly in a bored monotonous tone. My mind had gone blank, emotions fizzed out from crying. Numb, that's all I was. Numb.

* * *

 _If I could be with you tonight_

 _I would sing you to sleep_

 _Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Molly, is she finally broken beyond repair? Then again, is everything always as it seems? Also that little show down she had with** **Galavant, damn! That douche deserved a good punch to the you guys all enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to review, because it honestly means so much to me when you do! Also favorite and tell all your friends! No question today, but still let me know what you think will happen next!**

 **Be sure to follow me on tumblr, and also make sure to have an amazing day :)**

 **Til next time xx**

 **-Kit**

 **Song:** The Light behind Your Eyes- My Chemical Romance


	20. Chapter 20

**Time to say thanks!**

 **GoatsnGhosts: I don't know what half of what you were saying met but I loved every second, thank you so much, you're awesome!**

 **PlaidPajamas01: Here we go, some broken Molly, hope you like the chapter**

 **Guest: I'm sorry I broke you! I love you too! Hope you like it!**

 **Lady Ravanna: Honestly, Molly punching Galavant has been one of my favorite things I've done, hahah. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Luna Latanya: I fixed it! And oh my goodness, you teared up!? Sorry for putting you through that! Same, I love when characters feel bad for the "villains" or monsters, but mostly because that** **hints that they aren't as different and we're all a list bit crazy...too weird? Anyways thank you for the review!**

 **Owl Indigo: Self medicate? Well most definitely! I also love that whole idea of lethal machine Molly, quite amazing. Hope you like the chapter!**

 **scorpion22: Still not over that punch and I wrote it, glad you liked it! Please enjoy the the chapter!**

 **Lokidaughter13: Hahahaha, oh my god! Don't rage, don't rage! But I'll totally help you too, let's all take turns going back and ricking the shit outta** **Galavan. Thank you so much for the review!**

* * *

 _Since I met you I've been crazy_

 _Since I've been with you I've been lost_

* * *

That next day was awful. I had slept the whole day away, on my floor and still dressed in my costume from the previous night. Somehow, after several attempts, and various pops from my aching joints, I was able to get up and get dressed.

Nothing felt real, like this was some lucid dream gone horribly wrong. I tried hard to convince myself it was, but I knew that everything was real. The numbness consumed my body again, warding off any and all emotions. Was this who I was to become, an even emptier shell of the girl I once was? All over one boy?

 _"I think you just fell for me"_

I froze for a moment glancing around the room. It was empty, I was alone. So alone.

 _Don't think about him_

I wanted to hate this. The walls I had worked so hard to breakdown had sprung up again no problem. I couldn't bring myself to, because as long as I didn't feel anything, the more I let those walls freeze over, the less it hurt. The less I had to worry for. The easier it was to act out with no remorse. If this was who I am now supposed to be, then let it. Fuck sympathy, and fuck everything else.

My stomach growled but I didn't dare move from my spot on my bed. I laid back, staring up at the ceiling, a position I had become all too familiar with. I stayed like that for awhile, just staring. Occasionally I'd shift slightly, crossing my arms behind my head, or clutching them to my chest. I'd kick my legs a little, preventing them from falling asleep. Minutes passed, eventually hours. Sometimes someone would knock at the door, asking if I was ok. I would just let out some noise of conformation, and if they had food I'd tell them to just leave it outside.

 _Numbness is bliss_

* * *

 _"Mom, I just stepped out for a cup coffee" Molly pressed her phoned harder against her ear, rolling her eyes as her mother lectured her on the other side. It had been two days since her father's murder, and Molly's mother treated every moment as though another one was right about to happen. Though with her nagging, Molly was surprised someone else hadn't done it yet._

 _"You've been going down there a lot lately, I'm not sure I like it" Lydia spoke loudly through the phone, he voice borderline shrieking._

 _Molly rolled her eyes at her mother's words, talking a large sip of her latte. She didn't bother to give her mother an answer, instead just telling her she would be home soon, and hanging up without saying goodbye. It's like her mother needed to know every detail of her life. Molly was eighteen and a college student; she was more than entitled to a private life, especially if it involved a certain red-haired boy._

 _How could one meeting with the guy interest her so much? She returned to that same dumb coffee shop multiple times over the past two days and not once had she seen him. Maybe he left town? Or maybe he's busy? They were valid excuses, and yet Molly couldn't help but feel disappointed any time she walked through those coffee house doors and didn't see him inside. Why such an interest in though, in him and in her? It wasn't often strangers bought her coffee. Did he know who she was, or did he just feel like doing a good deed? Too many questions, and the only one who could answer them never seemed to be around._

 _Molly pulled her scarf down, loosening it around her neck. She crossed the street, shoving one of her hands deep into her coat pocket. Despite what she told her mother, she was in no rush to get back. Walking a block or two didn't seem like half a bad idea, and surrounding herself with people she didn't know definitely made her feel more at ease. Being around people she knew just seemed too risky at the moment. At least until the cops find the knife…_

 _Her thoughts were cut short when she turned the corner, tripping over hole in the pavement and colliding with another figure. Her latte was squashed between the two of them, the hot green liquid spilling._

 _"Oh shit, I am so sorry!" Molly went to dab the spilt green liquid from their jacket, before quickly snatching her hand away. Remembering that she and the man she crashed into were in fact strangers, and probably wouldn't want her wiping her hands all over them._

 _The man huffed, waddling a few steps back, wincing. He swayed from side to side, regaining his balance. Molly reached out towards him again to help, but he held up a hand. He shifted the weight on his feet, standing up to his full height, allowing Molly to actually get a good look at him. He was thin, with a narrow face and pointed nose, and although he stood taller than her, he was still a bit shorter than the average man. His hair sat wildly atop his head, spiked and feathered in no particular style, adding more to his already bird like appearance._

 _"Sorry" Molly muttered, offering him the napkin that had been wrapped around her cup. He stared at it for a moment, a sour expression on his face. He snatched the napkin out of her and, using it to dab at spilled green tea latte off his jacket._

 _"Here"_

 _The man looked back towards Molly when she spoke again, half expecting her to be holding out another napkin. Instead, however, she held out a business card, something she must've pulled out of her purse._

 _"What is this?" he questioned, taking the card from her hand. His voice was a bit higher than what Molly was expecting, spoken with a light rasp, yet it suited him well. He furrowed his eyebrows, still angry from having hot drink spilled on him, but also confused why the girl before him kept handing him things._

 _"It's my family's tailor," Molly explained, awkwardly shifting the weight on her feet "just uh, go in and get fitted for a new suit, just tell them you're a friend of Molly's or something"_

 _He looked back down at the card in his hand, before shaking his head and offering it back to her. Molly huffed, pushing his hand away, insisting he take the card but the man still tried to give it back to her._

 _"I don't need your charity" He bit out, his grip tightening around the card_

 _"I already gave to charity this year, this is just being nice"_

* * *

Eventually I had gotten up, the lack of food starting to get to me. I glanced at the clock, it was well past lunchtime, inching even closer to dinner, the sun had probably gone down by now. Keeping the curtains drawn had definitely prevented me from knowing that. I trudged over to the door, stopping in front of the closet mirror briefly to make sure my hair was somewhat presentable. Just because I felt empty and like shit didn't mean I needed to look like it. I grasped the doorknob, pulling the door open much rougher than necessary, causing me to almost trip on one of the trays set outside. I reached down, pulling the silver lid off the closest one to me, revealing some kind of sandwich and a cup of soup. I shrugged, picking up half the sandwich and talking a bite. It seemed fine and I quickly dug into it, not really tasting it, just needing to satisfy my hunger.

I finished that half rather quickly, reaching down and grabbing the other half before walking down the hallway. The walk to the main room was always a quick one, one straight shot down the hall. I ate slowly as I walked, this time actually planning in savoring the food instead of just shoveling it down my throat.

When I had finally entered the main room I was greeted, if you could say that, by the sight of Galavan. He was alone, sitting at the edge of his desk watching tv. It was some news report about the events of the gala, and who would now be running for mayor. I didn't really feel like listening, nor did I feel like talking. I walked over the liquor cart, popping open the bottle of scotch and bringing it to my lips.

"I wouldn't do that, were having company later" Galavan spoke like he was scolding a child, although his eyes didn't leave the tv screen. I shrugged, pouring some of the liquid into my mouth. Galavan huffed and looked at me with disapproval, brows scrunched together in anger as he turned off the tv.

The doors opened and Galavan's expression quickly changed, he smiled pushing past me to great who had entered. I didn't bother to look over at first, too busy taking another gulp of booze. It burned as it washed down my throat and I closed my eyes, savoring in it, because at least I was feeling something.

"Mr. Cobblepot, at last we finally meet" Galavan spoke enthusiastically, reaching out and shaking the man's hand.

I looked over the new man, he was shorter than Galavan, but still held that same sense of power, and much like Galavan he wore a suit, though his seemed much more original. Something about him stood out, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. As though he was an old face trying to place it's self in a large crowd. I pushed those thoughts away and set my drink down, grabbing a bottle of something else, if I got completely wasted in front of them, who cares?

"Call me Penguin" the man returned Galavan's grin, shaking his hand. I stifled my laughter behind my bottle, trying to silence myself.

"I thought I heard you hated that name" Galavan asked, tilting his head to the side, his smile faltering.

Penguin shrugged, still smiling "it grew on me"

"Penguin it is!" Galavan turned over it shoulder, walking to his desk, gesturing to the empty seat in front of it as he passed "please, sit"

Penguin nodded, walking, no, waddling over to the chair and taking a seat. "How's your head?" he asked once seated. His back was now turned to me and Galavan shot me quick glance as if to tell me to stop drinking. I of course, elected to ignore him.

"It's healing, thank you" Galavan smiled at Penguin, taking a seat in his desk chair "it gave me quite a scare"

I rolled my eyes, taking a sip from the bottle in my hand. I made a face, looking at the label to whatever the hell I was drinking. It was some kind of vodka, which I was definitely not a fan of.

"You were lucky to get out of there with your life" Penguin mused and Galavan smirked at him.

"Wasn't I just"

 _It's not luck if you plan the whole thing, ass-wipe_

Another wave of laughter shot through me, and I took another gulp of vodka to stop them. Alcohol made me giggly, and the added situation of Galavan's bullshit was only making it worse. I gagged slightly from the clear liquid, but still kept drinking.

"Tell me," Penguin leaned forward in his seat "was it luck?"

"You are a clever man" Galavan pointed out, his smirk growing larger. He turned his attention towards the door, where Barbara was now entering, clad only in her pajamas and holding a martini. "Perfect timing!"

Penguin followed Galavan's gaze, his expression dropping as Barbara stopped in front of them. She looked at the man in the chair before her, munching on one of the olives from her drink.

"Do you two, know each other?" Galavan asked, although already knew the answer.

"We've met" Barbara stated simply, walking towards Tabitha to give her a kiss.

Penguin watched with wide eyes, he looked back at Galavan then back at Barbara. His mouth agape, like a fish, and eyes completely wide. He looked somewhere between stunned and amused, as though this news was life changing.

"Molly, dear, while you're over there intoxicating yourself, will you please make our guest something to drink?" Galavan smiled over at me, speaking as though he had just caught a child red-handed.

"Eat me" I stepped away from the cart, taking a bite out of the sandwich that was still in my other hand, then washing it down with more alcohol. I made my way over to the wall opposite Barbara and Tabitha, distancing myself away from the group.

Penguin has turned his attention towards me at the mention of my name, finally taking notice of my presence in the room. He looked at me the same way he had looked at Barbara, that same look of complete shock and recognition.

"Forgive her, she's a little upset" Galavan spoke to Penguin but still kept his eyes on me. I shrugged in response, leaning against the wall, finishing my sandwich.

"Oh my" Penguin spoke softly, returning back to Galavan "the Arkham breakouts, the GCPD massacre, Jerome and the Maniax…all you, of course"

He chuckled slightly, smiling once again. It had suddenly all clicked for him, as though it were so obvious. Finally he had stepped back and seen the full pictured. Galavan raised his hands in mock defeat, shrugging slightly.

"Guilty" he chuckled along as well.

 _Jerome_

Part of me wanted to punch something at the mentioning of his name, specifically Galavan, again. Yet I remained stoic, nursing the bottle in my hands, my brain just starting to cloud up with its effects. It was nice, despite tasting awful. It made my body feel tingly, and it made me want to laugh at things, like the shape of one of the bruises on my knee. Most importantly though, it helped with the numbness, sending me into a haze less darker than the one I was in before. I was able to feel nothing, but everything at the same time. It suppressed the urge to want to kill everything, to paint the room crimson with the help of one of my knives.

The bottle was then snatched out of my hands, replaced with a glass of water. I tried to protest, but Barbara had already walked off with the bottle, on her way to make herself another martini, as she had given hers to Penguin.

"I'm hardly buzzed." I muttered to myself, angrily sipping my water.

"My sister tells me you're doing a stellar job at raising your new empire" Galavan's tone caught my attention. He sounded as though he was patronizing the man before him, a tone I had been almost all too familiar with, as it was how he always spoke to me.

"I try" Penguin said with proud grin, not picking up on it.

"You're not the King of Gotham, you're the King of garbage" Tabitha spoke up from where she stood, laughing down at the man.

Penguin clenched his jaw, turning towards her, speaking harshly "a year ago I held Fish Mooney's umbrella, now she's dead by my hand, along with Maroni. Falcone is in hiding and all of their businesses are mine."

"Oh yeah, those people, who could forget." I mumbled sarcastically to myself, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. Maybe I was a little bit more drunk than I had thought.

"They all underestimated me, I suggest you do not do the same!" Penguin snapped, glaring at Tabitha

 _Ya know, he actually seems really fun_

I adverted my gaze from the group, chugging down more water, clearing myself up a bit. Quickly I was realizing why trying to get drunk while an important meeting going on was probably not the smartest decision.

"My sister is too blunt, but she is honest" Galavan stood from his desk, walking over towards the table on the other side of the room. "Foundations of this great city were laid two hundred years ago by very dedicated people. Now it's an all-crumbling pigsty full of human waste."

"Its time to move into the future. Cleaner, brighter, future" he pulled the sheet off of the table, revealing a display of a remodeled Gotham.

I stood up from the floor, wobbling slightly, slowly following Penguin as he made his way over to the display. It was simple, a cleaned up overcrowded Gotham with a large bluish crystal structure of some buildings in the center.

"Those are all residential area, so thousands of homes would have to be destroyed, wouldn't they?" Penguin pointed towards the clear blue buildings like he was correcting them

"Yeah, so?" Tabitha shrugged, taking a sip of Penguin's discarded martini while he shot her a dirty look.

"Here's the rut, in order to rebuild I need first to destroy, but I can't do that. I mean, watch the news; I'm a hero" Galavan began to explain, walking around the table towards Penguin "but you have a certain flair for such a task. You Penguin, you will be my destroyer"

"Truly I'm flattered," Penguin clapped his hands together, clasping them in front of himself "thank you so much for thinking of me, but, my dear sir, you have me all wrong. I have no flair for destruction; I'm a builder, a problem solver. Besides, such a huge project would need the support of hundreds of city officials"

"Yes, only the highest authority could see it through correctly. Say, a mayor with a landslide landing?" Galavan stated as though it were obvious

"But you're not a candidate" Penguin pointed out, his voice lowering.

"Oh I will be, by popular demand. Alas, some of my candidates actually stand a chance at winning, so they'll have to go"

Tabitha held out a set of files towards me, bored expression on her face I glanced down at them, huffing and taking them from her. She gestured over at Penguin, sending me an obvious expression and I nodded, stepping closer to him and handing them over.

"Go?" he asked, taking the files from my hands.

I took a couple steps back, watching the entire situation. My eyes shifted between the two of them. Penguin looked stunned, if not insulted by everything.

"I'm going to need you to take a crack at me also, and miss of course. I don't want anyone to think that I had anything to do with my fellow candidates demise." Galavan continued to explain to him.

Penguin looked through the files in his hands; he let out a shaky breath as he flipped through the pages "that's smart thinking, however with all due respect, Mr. Galavan, I'm not your man"

With that, Penguin slammed the files down onto the ground. He pressed his lips together in a thin line, glaring at the taller man across the table. I groaned, rubbing my head, this whole thing was giving me a headache.

"You need and assassin, this is Gotham, you can find them in the phone book under 'A'" Penguin smirked, sending Galavan a winking before waddling towards the exit.

I had to give him credit, Penguin had guts. Unfortunately, Galavan always had something up his sleeve. He played dirty, but acted as though he was cleanest and above all person in the room.

"One moment, Mr. Penguin" Galavan called out and the man stopped walking, spinning on his heal to face him. "I'm sorry, I took you for a man of vision, Molly, do you want to get the remote?"

I didn't move, still looking at Penguin. I wanted to tell him to run, but at the same time, I wanted him to see what was going to happen next. Galavan called my name again but I still didn't move, not even looking at him.

"I'm sure Tabitha wants to do it" my voice didn't even sound like my own; it sounded dull and monotonous, too cold.

Tabitha cheered, rushing over to the desk and grabbing the remote, turning the tv on. She looked back at us, now leaning against the desk, waiting for us to come over and join her.

"Before you leave, my sister would love to show you her favorite reality show, she's addicted" a dark chuckle slid past Galavan's lips, making Penguin even more confused.

Penguin rushed over to the tv, Galavan tailing behind. I remained where I stood, watching from afar. It was always more fun watching people's reactions rather then the whole ordeal itself. They were always more raw, more real.

"She's being kind of dull right now but, sometimes she cries and begs" Tabitha crossed her arms, an amused smirk on her face.

"Mother" Penguin said quietly, horrified. He watched the woman on the screen in wide eyes as she stared directly into the camera, desperately pulling against her restraints.

"You'll pay for this!" He spun around, glaring at the two siblings.

"That's the spirit!" Tabitha encouraged.

Neither sibling seemed phased by the man's threat. There wasn't anything to be phased by, they had the upper hand. Penguin's mother was a mere accessory in this, nothing more.

"They die, she lives, simple" Galavan handed Penguin the files, knowing he had already won.

Penguin took the files, turning back to look at the screen. He nodded somberly, agreeing to do it, for her. Galavan smiled, sharing a look with Tabitha. They both began to lead him out the door, the entire time Penguin kept his gaze low. He was fuming, mad he had gotten shoved into such a situation, that he couldn't protect someone he cared about. Didn't I know that feeling.

"I knew you'd make the correct decision, Mr. Penguin" Galavan's voice began to fade as he and Tabitha led Penguin out of the room, leaving me alone.

Once they were gone I took a deep breath, looking around. For the first time in my life, my mind was blank. At some point during Galavan's meeting with Penguin I had begun to sober up, leaving me with nothing. Not a single thought ran through my brain, no emotions, no opinion, no laughter…

"More booze" I said quickly, turning towards the drink cart, grabbing a random bottle and heading over to the desk.

I sat down on top, crossing my legs as I opened up the bottle. As soon as that was done I picked up the remote, switching off Penguin's tortured mother and changing it back to what was previously on. I shifted around a couple times, attempting to get comfortable as some random news anchor rambled on about local celebrities. I had finally gotten comfortable, bringing the bottle to my lips and tuning in.

 _"We are of course brought back to Lydia Jefferson, who has not made any public appearance or statement since Gotham's Children Hospital gala, where she had been one of the many hostages to the Maniax. One of the Maniax behind the hostage situation is of course, her daughter Molly Chandler, who has still yet to have been found"_

"I'm right here" I spoke quietly to the tv, even though no one could hear me.

 _"This brings us to our next topic, Jerome Valeska, one of the Maniax, who was stabbed in the neck by a brave man named Theo Galavan that night, he was then carried off on a gurney, presumed dead. It had been brought to our attention that Valeska is alive, and currently in the ICU of Gotham Community Hospital. It is still unclear what will happen to Valeska once he has made recovery."_

The bottle fell from my hand, landing on the floor, rolling away from the desk leaving a trail behind it. Was I dreaming this? Is he still here? Does Galavan know? So many thoughts racked my brain and I didn't quite know what to do.

 _"He's alive"_

* * *

 _My body breathes_

 _My heart still beats_

 _But I am not alive_

* * *

 **A/N: Woooo, finally got this posted! Last night this website was being a real bitch and no matter how many times I hit "post" it freaking wouldn't. But alas, someone was looking out for me and it finally happened. So sorry if I was gone too long for you guys, but holidays a freaking mess in my house and basically half of the family stays up until new years. However some ended up staying longer... but everything is getting better. I'm gonna try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but ya know college and crap is starting up again so fingers crossed.**

 _ **One final question: Jerome is alive!? How will everyone react? What will our sweet Molly do**_

 **Please remember to review, tell all your friends, and follow me on tumblr!**

 **till next time xx**

 **-Kit**

 **Song:** Follow Me- The Pretty Reckless


	21. Chapter 21

**_Lets thank the_** ** _greatest readers in the world, shall we?_**

 ** _guest 1: Please don't have a breakdown! I updated, it ok_**

 ** _Loki: Aww, thank you! Yes, words cannot describe my love for Oswald Cobblepot/Robin Lord Taylor, he's freaking brilliant and in all honesty don't think I'd enjoy the show as much as I do without him. Hope you like the chapter!_**

 ** _zuleika126: Well then, thank you? you're welcome? I'm not entirely sure how to respond to that haha, enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _Mindy7952: No you're the best! Thank you for the review, please enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _Guest 2: Thank you soo much! Yeah, whether or not Molly is going to go after Jerome is probably the big question everyone has. Hope you like the chapter!_**

 ** _Lady Ravanna: Hmm, steal a car? Definitely interesting, and I do like where you're going with your theory. Thank you for the review, please enjoy!_**

 ** _Luna Latanya: Haha, sorry I tricked you haha! But Molly with Penguin, hmm, that is something I've been dying to do since I started this story. Not necessarily romantically, but just have them interact, which I briefly got to do last chapter and I was sooo happy about that. Anyways I'm rambling, hope you like it!_**

 ** _Owl Indigo: I'm sorry, you mentioned fiji and now all I can picture is Jerome in board shorts drinking one of those fruity cocktails with the stupid little umbrellas in them, hahaha! But yes I can agree that Molly definitely fully broke after his "death" so where she goes from there is definitely going to be interesting. Anyways, thank you for the review, hope you like the chapter!_**

 ** _princess-snow510: Mission Impossible Molly, breaking into Gotham General tom cruise stye hahaha...sorry I haven't gone to bed yet...thank you so much for the review, please enjoy!_**

 ** _purpleshadow20: Yay! Glad you're loving the story! Haha, yes Molly was a lot happier with that redhead around, let's just see how she takes to him being alive. Hope you like the chapter!_**

* * *

 _Laughter_

 _there is no more laughter_

 _songs of yesterday_

 _now live in the underground_

* * *

 _He's alive_

Those words haunted my mind, repeating so often I was beginning to question if they meant what they were supposed too. Jerome Valeska was alive and I didn't know what to do. A part of me felt obligated to try and break him out, but he was recovering, and where the hell could I take him? Galavan was the one who wanted him dead in the first place so I couldn't bring him here. And it's not like we could camp out in a motel till everything blew over.

Yet, a bigger part of me didn't want to do anything. Jerome's "death" was the final bend that caused me to break. Without him I didn't feel. Its selfish and childish, but that part of me doesn't want the emotions back. The nothing was now my new addiction. Love is a weakness, but it also made me stronger. Living a once vibrant life in muted tones of greys didn't seem all that bad. It felt familiar in fact. Before everything, before killing, life seemed like a dull trivial task planned out for me. That's how it was now, only with more red. The only thing to really miss now was the laughter

 _A pretty girl like you needs a nice laugh_

I raked my fingers through my hair, cradling my head attempting to bloke everything out. My efforts always seemed to have been in vain. No matter what it wouldn't help, it never would. Once you let the voices in, once you start responding there's no stopping them.

"I don't need this today" my voice so quiet, coming out in hushed whispers.

 _You shouldn't talk to yourself people will think you're crazy_

"It's a little late for that" I laughed bitterly, resting my hands on the bathroom sink in front of me. I took deep breaths, easing my shaking nerves. As of late my temper seemed shorter than normal. Everything was setting me off, everything kept me on edge. Just this morning I had stabbed one of Galavan's little cronies in the eye because I didn't like that he was looking at me. Perhaps I wasn't really as numb as I tried to force myself to be, just repressed, emotionally constipated.

I splashed a little bit of cold water on my face in an attempt to calm down. It had little effect, for the most just getting water in my eyes and leaving my face cold. I took another deep breath, looking up at my reflection. Nothing had changed, I was still the same girl, the most that was different was that the circles under my eyes had gotten darker and my hair was even more unkept. I looked exhausted, despite the fact that I didn't feel like it. As if somehow it would make me look better, I rubbed my eyes, like that would brighten them up or make me look less dead. I blinked a couple times, refocusing my vision back at my reflection.

Only it wasn't my reflection staring back at me, it was Jerome. His eyes were wide, wild, staring me down. His smile bloody from the stab wound still very fresh on his neck. My body reacted before my mind could, my fist shooting out and colliding with the glass. The mirror cracked, not drastically but enough for me to bleed.

I cried out in pain, cradling my fist to my chest. It stung like a bitch, but then again no one said punching a mirror was painless. I looked down at my hand, inspecting the damage. The skin was already swelling, and was definitely going to bruise, and at the very least I had cracked the bones of my first two knuckles. I looked back at mirror, checking if it looked just as bad as my hand.

Jerome still stood in the reflection, smiling, laughing at me. He threw his had back, his laughter only getting louder until it was the only thing I could hear. I tried blocking him out, covering my ears, screaming at him to stop. Nothing would work his laughter just kept increasing. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed by hands tighter against my ears, to the best that I could with one of them injured, hoping that maybe everything would stop.

My eyes snapped open as I sat up from my bed, scanning frantically around the room, as if everything that had happened was not some made up scenario in my nightmares. I placed a hand on my chest, taking deep breaths to ease my nerves. It had been a few days since I found out Jerome was alive, and every moment of it was hell. I hear him, his laughter would mix in with others, I could hear his voice, see his face. Of course I knew it wasn't really him, but it always felt so real, as though he was right there. My breathing finally regulated and I was able to pull myself together. When you experience these nightmares multiple times a night, it slowly starts to get easier to calm yourself down.

Once I felt somewhat stable, I rolled out of bed, stretching out a couple kinks in my neck. I shuffled over to the closet, grabbing a more presentable shirt to change into. I pulled the shirt over my head; already appreciating how much warmer it was than the tshirt I wore to bed. I pulled on a pair of black jeans given they pretty much went with anything. Not bothering with shoes or my hair.

Every morning seemed the same; I'd wake up, get dressed, tell off one of Galavan's men, go find something to eat. It was a weird thing to get in routine with, but at this point this point the "fuck you's" I'd share with the men guarding the doors just seemed half-assed at this point. My bare feet padded along the hard floor as I made my to the main room, stepping past the body hanging in the doorway as I entered. There was no surprise that the others were up and already on to torturing some random bloke. The man hanging from the door took my sudden entrance by surprise, crying out and nearly falling off the chair and stack of books he was on top off. He struggled, but finally regained balance, holding on to the noose around his neck to hold him up.

"Whoa! Bravo, congressman! nice save!" Galavan stood from his seat, smiling at the man "You really are quite spry for a man your age."

I stepped out of Galavan's way as he walked towards the man, still distanced from the group however. I noticed another person in the room, different though not unfamiliar. His name wasn't one I could remember at the moment, but I recognized him as Penguin's right hand man. Though that was probably a name in poor taste, given this guy no longer had a left hand. By looks of the bandages and blood he'd lost it quite recently too.

"Have you reconsidered your position? Can I count on your support in this election?" Galavan continued to talk to the congressman, who was still struggling to keep balance.

"Yes, yes!" the congressman's voice trembled as he pulled at the noose in an attempt to loosen it "You have my full support"

Galavan thanked him, leaving Tabitha to cut him down. He fell from the chair, landing in a crumpled mess on the floor. Finally he had loosened the noose, shaking as the color drained from his face. Galavan returned, kneeling down in front of him, pinning one his "THEO GALAVAN FOR MAYOR" pins onto the man's chest, adjusting the red ribbon as he did so.

"Tabitha, will you please show our guest the door?" the girl nodded eagerly, propping her sword up onto her shoulder and grabbing the man t by the arm, ushering him out. Galavan then turned to Barbara, who was grinning at the whole situation. "Barbara, you can take Butch to get fitted for his newest accessory"

Barbara practically giggled, grabbing Penguin's ex-henchman by the stump and dragging him out of the room in the opposite way Tabitha had gone. It now left just Galavan and I alone, and an uncomfortable silence fell over us. I shifted awkwardly on my feet, hoping that someone else would come in and defuse the tension.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, I've been meaning to talk to you" Galavan broke the silence, turning his attention towards me. He gestured for me to sit down, returning to his own seat. I took the seat, folding my legs underneath me in an attempt to keep my feet warm.

"So what's with Penguin's guy, he working for you now?" I asked, jerking my thumb over my shoulder to refer to Butch who had left.

"Apparently, Penguin is getting a little paranoid and acting out on his men. Butch has pledged his loyalty to me now" he stated with a shrug. I nodded my head in agreement, but something in his tone sounded as though he didn't quite believe Butch's story.

Silence fell over us again, though not nearly as awkward as before, still uncomfortable. I pulled the sleeve of my shirt down over my left hand; mimicking the same thing with the right, only something stopped me. Instead of the normal, clean hand I was expecting, it was covered in cuts and bruises. In fact, there was even a piece of glass still stuck in there. I pulled the piece out, hissing in pain as I dug it out of the wound.

"What happened to your hand?" Galavan asked, though he didn't sound interested

"Guess I punched a mirror" I explained still staring at the injury "Thought it was part of a dream"

Now that I had noticed it I could very well feel the pain, but before I had no idea why I had never noticed. Galavan huffed, shifting in his seat. I looked back at him and I could see the clear annoyance on his face that I had broken something else of his.

"You know, Barbara respects my home." He pointed out

"Well, I'm not Barbara" I said with a shrug. I went to cross my arms but remembered my hand and instead let my arms fall to my lap.

"Obviously" Galavan spoke bitterly, sending a glare towards my hand.

I followed his gaze back to my injured hand, though it wasn't just on my hand, it was on my ring. The punch had mainly hurt to my first two knuckles, leaving my third not nearly as swollen, so the ring still somewhat fit. The ring itself had been damaged, the diamond itself was obviously fine, but the actual metal had been bent and twisted, some of the smaller white diamonds that surrounded the main stone had fallen out. With money it probably could be fixed, but for now the heirloom was broken.

 _Shit_

"Molly, I want you to go" his words were like a knife, slicing through the atmosphere, aiming directly for me.

"You what?" my voice was hushed, maybe I had misinterpreted him, maybe he meant something else.

"You're not needed here, you're talents are no longer of any use to me, so I am giving you the benefit of leaving" He spoke slowly, the faintest smirk on his face as though he's been waiting for this moment.

I blinked a couple times, trying to process his words. He was kicking me out, tossing me out on my ass without a care. And he spoke about it like it was some gift, that I was so lucky because he wasn't ordering Tabitha to kill me.

 _Or a stab in the neck_

"So that's in then?" I questioned, standing up from my seat, beginning to pace "you're just tossing me out, like some used condom?"

"Did you really have to use that analogy?" Galavan looked disgusted, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes, scoffing at his words "sorry, I thought it'd be the easiest one for you to understand cause you're a giant dick"

"At first I thought your trouble with taking orders was just ruse, an excuse for you to feed into your rebellious attitude. Yet here we are, and somehow you've gotten worse." Galavan stood from his chair, his voice growing more and more serious with each step he took towards me "You owe me, Molly, I could've left you in Arkham, but I broke you out because I thought I saw something in you. I thought you had potential, but clearly that was my mistake."

He kept walking towards me, backing me up until I hit the wall right next to the doorframe. Sure I had seen Galavan get mad before, but this was different. Typically when he was angry with me his voice was low, patronizing, belittling even. Now his voice was raised, each word sharp like a slap in the face, letting me just know how useless I really was to him.

"You've defied me for the last time, Molly. Now I'm giving you ten minutes to gather your things and get the hell out, before I call Tabitha in here and have her take you out herself" by now his hand was around my throat, not enough to prevent me from breathing, but enough to hold my in place.

I gave him a quick nod, prying his hand off my neck. There was a moment, a brief one where we just stood there, glaring at one another. Always glaring, that's all he and I ever did. In that moment I couldn't help but wonder if there was more to the reason he was throwing me out. Yes, every point he made was true, but perhaps there was something else.

 _Or someone_

Then again, there was always that nasty habit I had of overanalyzing situations. I let out a huff, ducking out of the room quickly to start packing. At this moment, my biggest concern is what alley way I was going to sleep in for the night

 _Fucking prick_

* * *

 _Dreaming_

 _I was only dreaming_

 _of another place and time_

 _where my family's from_

* * *

 **A/N: TADA! I did it guys! I finally wrote another chapter. Sorry if I was gone too long, and sorry if it's not as long as you guys wanted, but to be honest, with all the writers block and personal shit I had to go through I am just so glad I was able to do this. I'm actually really proud of this chapter because it finally sets up for the parts I have been waiting to do, and I originally had all this other stuff that was going to happened but in the end was just like "fuck it." So here we are! My original goal was to get this out before the end of the hiatus, but sometimes you can't just get what you want.**

 **Which speaking of can we talk about Oswald for a quick hot sec, like who wants to band together and bust that poor little guy out of Arkham, because he needs out asap. Also who else is surprisingly excited about Lori Petty playing a female "Joker-esque" character because I feel like I'm the only person who is and I'm freaking writing Jerome fan fiction. I'm just hoping for some serious "daughter of the joker" pollen to happen, is that weird? I know she's not Duela Dent, but I can still pretend...sorry I'm rambling comics again**

 **Alrighty, so Galavant kicked Molly out on her ass, and she still hasn't decided if she wants to go after Jerome or not. Man, things are just not going well for her, and they can't keep Jerome in GCH for much longer, who's to say he's still there...dun dun duuun**

 _ **One final question: Pretty simple, what do you think is next for Molly, where's she going, what do wanna see happen?**_

 **Lemme know, be sure to review, also tumblr, spotify and all that good stuff!**

 **Till next time**

 **Kit**

* * *

 **Song:** Before the Lobotomy- Green Day


End file.
